


Submit

by Raven1869



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1869/pseuds/Raven1869
Summary: Levi has always thought that the best way to instill discipline in someone is through pain. But what happens when his usual methods have some unusual results?OrAn incredibly explicit and smutty Levi X OC story focusing more on the BDSM scene. Mild plot. Very mild. If you squint you can see it. I think. I'm sure it's there somewhere.Rated #1 in #Ackerman on Wattpad#1 in #slightlemon on Wattpad!Check out my other stories there!Raven1869
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning!   
> A multi chapter story based around a BDSM scene.   
> Will include explicit smut scenes in future chapters that may make people feel uncomfortable.

Illyria blocked another punch that was aiming straight for her face with ease. And another. And another. Gently cupping the small fist and pushing it away, boredom etched onto her features. She pulled a small face and looked around the courtyard absentmindedly, noticing how mostly everyone else was getting a proper workout. Hand to hand combat was one of her favourite training sessions. Unfortunately, her training partner today, was Historia. And while Illyria loved her, combat was not her strong suit. It just wasn’t in her nature. She was physically weak and far too predictable. She was slow and unsure, and always worried that if she _actually_ hit someone, she would hurt them. Not that Illyria had _ever_ seen her land a hit, especially one that could do some damage anyway. 

  
She puffed out her cheeks in a loud sigh, continuing to block Historia's badly thrown punches. Mikasa was currently teaming up with Annie, Connie and Armin were engaged in a small tussle. Sasha and Amir, Bertoldt and Reiner, Sean and Eren. She must have just drawn the short straw this time. Historia mustered up her best glare as she threw her hand forward again, letting out a small ‘ha!’ as she swung for the taller woman in front of her. Illyria blocked again and Historia pouted, placing her hands firmly on her hips in obvious annoyance. 

  
“Fight me, damn it!” She shouted and Illyria looked back at the blonde, chuckling gently. 

“Sorry Historia, I got a bit distracted there.” She ruffled her blonde locks and her annoyance slipped, but only slightly. 

  
“You shouldn’t have time to get distracted. You should be busy fighting me!” Illyria smiled gently. Historia was just too sweet. She really thought she was giving her best, and though she was, it was still child’s play for Illyria. 

  
“Oi, what’s the problem? I don’t remember calling break time.” Both women turned their head to the source of the voice. Captain Levi Ackerman stood next to them, arms folded and looking quite unimpressed. Historia immediately saluted, fear obvious in her eyes. 

  
“Sorry Sir! It won’t happen again, sir!” Illyria gave a very slight roll of her eyes and saluted the captain, though nowhere near as vehemently as Historia had. Levi’s eyes flickered between the two cadets.

  
“That’s not what I asked Reiss. I asked, what is the problem here?” Historia stiffened and Illyria decided to step in before she damn well pissed herself. 

  
“Sir, apologies, it was my fault. I wasn’t concentrating. Historia pulled me up about it.” Levi turned his attention to the auburn haired woman to his left, looking her up and down once before his gaze fell on her eyes. She had an air of defiance about her as she held her weak salute. 

  
“Wasn’t concentrating? Bored are you Light? Or do you have somewhere better to be?” Illyria swallowed. She wasn’t one to be easily intimidated, but she was no fool either. _Everyone_ knew just what the captain was capable of, and she was no exception. However... she was also not one to lie, or shy away from confrontation either. She swallowed.

  
“I have nowhere better to be, sir. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t bored.” Levi’s eyes narrowed almost dangerously and Historia bristled at her comrades honesty, her big blue eyes widening in shock at what had just spilled from her friends mouth. Several other cadets who were listening from the distance gave shocked glances to their opponents, not stopping their moves for fear of being pulled up next by the captain. 

  
“Is that so?” Levi’s voice was even, though it had become slightly deeper in annoyance. 

  
“Yes Sir. Historia has many talents... but I feel hand to hand combat is not one of them.” Levi cocked an eyebrow and Historia swallowed thickly, pressing her lips together to avoid speaking out of turn. She was not upset with Illyria, but just _what on earth was she thinking?_

  
“And because she is apparently not as skilled as you, you think you can half ass your training?” Illyria met Levi’s intense eyes.

  
“Sir, with all due respect, it is difficult for me to give my all in a fight when I am very much aware of how unskilled my opponent is. It hardly seems fair...”

  
“Fair?” Levi cut her off, his gaze fixed firmly on the cadet. He seemed to be thinking about something for a moment, mulling something over in his mind. Then he moved, shrugging off his jacket, outstretching his arm as he handed it to Historia. The blonde blinked, confused but took the jacket as his hand reached up to tug off his cravat.

  
“Well I am terribly sorry you feel you are not being challenged Illyria. Why don’t we see if we can make things more exciting for you?” he placed the white fabric on top of his jacket and reached for the buttons on the cuff of his shirt, swiftly popping them open and rolling it up to his elbow. 

  
Illyria was confused. 

  
“Sir?” She questioned, looking back at the captain in sheer bewilderment. The corners of his lips softening into an almost smirk, yet his eyes remained hard. 

  
“If you want a challenge, I’ll give you one. You’ll spar with me now.” Illyria's eyes widened slightly and her blood ran cold. Yet there was a spark of excitement sparking in the pit of her stomach. _Fight with the captain? She would stand no chance!_ The idea of fighting with humanities strongest was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

  
“What? No I...”

  
“No?” Levi arched an eyebrow at the now extremely nervous cadet, challenging her. Illyria swallowed thickly, realising her mistake. This was not an option. She sighed and pressed her lips together, glancing at Historia who gave her a sympathetic look. She looked back at the raven haired man who was just finishing rolling up his sleeves. She couldn’t figure out the purpose of this. He was the best, there was no way she would beat him. So why even bother? 

  
Heaving a sigh of resignation Illyria took a few steps forward, taking her fighting stance against the captain. The sparring session had officially stopped. Nobody was moving. Everyone observing the scene before them at a distance, watching in suspense. Levi shifted his feet, raising his fists. His form was perfect. 

  
Illyria took a deep breath, hundreds of attacks running through her mind, trying to decide if any of them would even faze Levi. But he struck first. Quick as a flash he closed the distance between them and shot his left arm out towards Illyria's face.

She dodged efficiently, taken a back by his speed and took a step back, her right arm coming up to protect her face. But Levi advanced, striking forward with his right arm that connected to Illyria’s now unprotected stomach. He swung his body around hers, quickly moving behind her while she recovered from the blow to her gut and kicked her hard in the back, sending her tumbling forward. 

  
Illyria steadied herself quickly, refusing to give in so quickly, though it was already obvious she stood no chance. She spun around to face him, her face showing her annoyance. He didn’t move, just watched her for a moment, the ghost of a smirk on his face as she readied herself again. The fight continued, Illyria constantly trying to defend herself against the formidable fighter. It was all she could do against him.

He landed several blows to her, but she dodged many too. She aimed a punch at his face, her anger getting the better of her and he quickly smacked her hand away dismissively, which in turn made her even angrier. He landed a solid kick to her stomach and she fell to the floor. Levi, however, did not advance to claim victory. He waited. Illyria jumped back up to her feet and swiftly moved towards him. 

  
She tried again to hit him but failed, her eyes shone with malicious intent as she grabbed his shirt roughly with her other hand, pressing her body flush against his as she wrapped her leg around his, giving a powerful shove. Levi stumbled but quickly grabbed her arms and practically spun her, throwing her roughly to the ground again. Illyria was livid. She swung her leg out, attempting to kick his legs out from under him but he took a casual step back. Gritting her teeth, Illyria’s palm closed around a decent sized rock that was on the ground next to her. Jumping to her feet she charged at the captain, about to literally try and smash his head in. 

  
As she brought her arm down, the captain grabbed her wrist with one hand, stopping the impact that was aimed at his head. Swiftly he brought his knee up to her ribs and then again to her stomach, winding her and making her drop the rock. Without missing a beat, he locked his other hand around her throat. Illyria’s eyes widened and she grabbed onto his arm, trying desperately to smack his arm away so he would release her. But no matter how hard she hit him, he didn’t relent. 

  
“Resorting to underhand tactics Light? I must say, desperation doesn’t look good on you.” Illyria was seething. She hadn’t felt rage like this in so long. Suddenly, Levi put his leg behind hers, making her stumble backwards. With his hand still around her throat he forced her backwards, pinning her to the ground again and immobilized her with his own body, straddling her with a leg either side of her hip. 

  
The force of her back smacking against the ground made the breath leave her lungs and she swallowed thickly, panting. She locked eyes with the man above her, gripping onto his wrist tightly. 

  
“You lose, Light.” His voice cut through the air and she softly banged her head against the floor in frustration, closing her eyes, unable to hold his stare any longer. Levi stood and took a step back, brushing off the sand and dust from his legs casually. 

  
Illyria pulled herself into a sitting position, still trying to catch her breath. Levi looked at her. 

  
“Do you know why you lost?” Illyria’s eyes lifted to meet her captains as she struggled to her feet. 

  
“Because my opponent is stronger.” She spat out, still filled with rage and totally forgetting the formalities in her anger. The captain fixed his sleeves and reached for his recently discarded clothes. 

  
“No.” She looked at him, confused and he fixed his cravat back around his neck. 

  
“You lost, because you lack confidence in your abilities. You gave up before the fight even started. You knew your opponent was stronger, so didn’t see the point in trying. Historia, is slow and weak... but that doesn’t stop her from giving her all in every fight. Even if her all isn’t much.” He slung his jacket on, smoothing it out and adjusting the collar accordingly.

  
“It’s not about what’s ‘fair’, the world isn’t ‘fair’, but just because someone is weaker than you doesn’t mean you can’t learn _something_ from them. It also doesn’t mean that they will always be weaker, that by taking a beating they will not learn anything. As long as you learn something from every lost battle, it isn’t a total waste of time.” Illyria listened attentively, as did everyone else on the courtyard. Levi had everyone’s undivided attention. He turned to face Illyria head on and took a step forward.

  
“I’ve seen you fight before. You didn’t give me your all today. It’s disappointing really.” She grit her teeth, anger quickly returning as he mocked her. 

  
“Trainings over. Dismissed.” Everyone threw him a salute as they headed back inside the castle. Illyria, however, just turned and started walking away.

  
“Light.” She stopped and sighed, not wanting to endure any further humiliation. She turned towards him.

  
“My office after dinner. To discuss your punishment for your lack lustre performance today.” Illyria scoffed and rolled her eyes before continuing on her way into the castle.

  
Today was shit. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Illyria successfully managed to avoid most people for the remainder of the day. She wasn’t feeling particularly sociable after training. She headed to the showers and cleaned up, the recent events playing in her mind. She was still pretty annoyed, but she realised she was more annoyed at what the captain had _said_ as opposed to what he had _did._ And she was mad at what he’d said, because she knew he was right. And that pissed her off. 

  
After showering she sat in her room, writing in her journal and then began cleaning the room. She liked keeping her space clean, but she was known to go on what was affectionately termed ‘mad ones' every so often, especially when she was overwhelmed with emotion. 

  
She changed everyone’s bed sheets and put all the laundry in a basket ready to be washed later. She cleaned the windows, wiped down every conceivable surface, scrubbed the bathroom and then dusted, swept and mopped the floors. Just as she was finishing up, Historia entered the room. She was ridiculously apologetic about getting her into trouble but Illyria dismissed it. It wasn’t Historia's fault. They spent a couple of hours together and Illyria felt her mood lift. Teasing Historia always managed to bring a smile to her face. 

  
When they headed down to dinner, they sat in their usual spot, at a table that consisted of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Historia and herself. Eren smiled warmly at Illyria, taking his seat opposite the redhead. 

  
“Hey, how you feeling?” he asked softly and Illyria shrugged nonchalantly. 

  
“Alright, bit sore, nothing special.” Historia smirked.

  
“The bedroom is spotless!” she exclaimed, giggling light heartedly and Illyria nudged her playfully. Eren smiled.

  
“Been on a bit of a mad one has she?” Illyria rolled her eyes. 

  
“I’m right here you know?” he just chuckled and began eating his soup. Illyria swallowed a mouthful of the watery, almost flavourless green soup in front of her and continued chatting to her friends. Historia's eyes fell on her. 

  
“So, you need to go to the captains office after dinner, right? You think he’s going to give you stable duty again?” Illyria shrugged, not really caring what her punishment was. 

  
“Maybe he will assign you to clean the castle?” Armin piped up. Eren looked thoughtful. 

  
“It has been a while since he has had to distribute a punishment, I bet there’s a lot of cleaning to be done.” Illyria sighed. She should have just kept her mouth shut, or made up some sort of excuse as to why she wasn’t training properly. She could have always said she didn’t feel well. That would have got her out of the difficult situation, without any repercussions. But she just hated the thought of being dishonest. 

  
“I honestly don’t care. Whatever punishment he wants to give me, I’ll take without argument. I mean, let’s be honest, cleaning isn’t exactly a punishment for me anyway is it?” It was true, cleaning was often a welcome distraction for Illyria. 

  
The rest of the dinner passed without incident, occasional laughs and the typical banter ensued and then Illyria stood, stretching slightly. She bid goodbye to her friends and headed to the captains office, knocking on the door lightly. 

  
“Name and business?” the voice on the other side of the door was calm and even. Illyria gave a small sigh. Let’s get this over with. 

  
“Illyria Light, sir. I’m here to receive my punishment.” There was a slight pause before she heard him grant her access. She opened the door and stepped through. 

  
To her immediate right was an armchair and small table with an oil lamp. An armoire positioned against the wall. To her left was a bookcase filled with books. She stepped further into the room, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. A sofa to her left with a small wooden coffee table in front and another smaller table to its side with another lamp. Opposite, was a desk, a cup and teapot adorning it. Directly in front of her, was another chair and the captain was sat at his desk, his back to a huge window as he scribbled on some paper in front of him. 

  
She stood in front of the desk and saluted, taking a moment while he was distracted to look at what was on his desk. An oil lamp flickered, paperwork... that was about it. He glanced up at her briefly. 

  
“Sit down.” He said, eyes returning to the paper in front of him. Relaxing from her salute, Illyria took her seat in the chair opposite him. She watched him for a moment, his focused eyes following the pen as he wrote. His face was as stern as ever, black hair hanging slightly over his face. His brows drew closer together for a moment, causing a light crinkle in his forehead but then he relaxed again. Illyria looked to his hand, fingers gently but firmly gripping the pen as he continued, apparently not fazed that she was even sat there.

  
He had really nice hands. Long, slender fingers with perfectly trimmed nails at the tips. His hands were not particularly big, nor were they too small, but they looked surprisingly feminine which was surprising to Illyria, considering she was aware of just what his hands could do. 

  
“Having fun there, Light?” Illyria jumped, snapped out of her thoughts. Levi had lifted his eyes to glance at her, noticing she was staring at him. She looked away instantly, fidgeting with her fingers and he lifted his head, dropping down the pen and pushed his paperwork to the side. 

  
“You wanted to see me, sir?” Levi leaned back a little in his chair, relaxing, one hand coming to rest on his desk as his other arm draped around the back of his chair.

  
“Yes. Your effort in today’s combat training was below-par, at best. And your attitude unacceptable.” Illyria blinked and looked into his silver orbs.

  
“Excuse me, sir... attitude?” he cocked an eyebrow at her, his fingers gently starting to drum on his desk. 

  
“Do you think I missed the eye roll? The blatant lack of respect? The _tone_ in your voice when you addressed me?” he questioned and Illyria sighed heavily. She had been quite defiant today. But she was just angry! Usually she regards the captain with the utmost respect. He is her superior after all. But more so than that, Illyria felt he _deserved_ the respect regardless of if he was her superior or not. He was humanities strongest solider, Illyria probably didn’t even know _half_ of what he had done for humanity, for their world. Respect was the least he deserved in her eyes. 

  
While Illyria contemplated her thoughts Levi’s fingers drummed harder on the desk, alerting her that he was quite patiently waiting for a response. She licked her lips. 

  
“Apologies sir. I let my anger get the better of me and forgot myself. I’ll take whatever punishment you see fit without quarrel. And it won’t happen again, sir.” Levi faltered, not expecting that sort of response from the woman before him. 

  
Illyria was quite the antagonist when she wanted to be. She could be hostile and confrontational. He had been witness to her combative nature several times, when she had argued with her fellow comrades, seeming to take an inexplicable dislike to Jean for some unknown reason. Her anger, when pushed, was explosive, but it was rare. He was also acutely aware of Illyria’s problems during the three year cadet training with Shadis, who claimed she had an ‘insubordinate attitude’ and was ‘undisciplined and rebellious in nature’. Illyria, had a problem with being told what to do. She had a problem with authority. And she had a huge problem with being made to feel inferior. 

  
It had been a rough adjustment for her. Learning to play well with others had been difficult, but she was getting there. However, that didn’t exactly make the captain want to go easy on her. 

  
“Rehearsed responses aren’t going to help you this time, cadet.” He replied, noticing how her eyebrows drew together in a small frown at his words. Yet she remained silent. He gave a sigh.

  
“However... it’s going to be difficult to punish you.” He commented casually, eyes softening slightly as his lips formed a small smirk. Illyria blinked.

  
“Sir?” 

  
“Well cleaning isn’t exactly a punishment for you, is it?” he quoted her previous admission at dinner, word for word, and her eyes widened again. He had heard her? How?! She scoffed. 

  
“I swear you hear _everything.”_ She muttered, mostly to herself as she looked across the room to the sofa, folding her arms over her chest in a sulk. Levi’s smirk grew. 

  
“Luckily, I have a solution.” Illyria looked to him, her face screaming how unimpressed she was with the entire situation. Levi continued, undeterred, his fingers toying with the pen that was on his desk absentmindedly. 

  
“I have an event that I need to attend in a few days. And I need a date. So _you_ will be accompanying me.” Illyria froze. _What was that?_ Surely she couldn’t have heard that right. He had sounded so casual. Like he was talking about an expedition or commenting on the weather. _Surely_ she must have misread. She stuttered. 

  
“I’m-I’m sorry sir, I don’t think I heard that right, can you please repeat the...” 

  
“No you heard me.” Levi was looking straight in her eyes as he slowly nodded his head, confirming what he had just said. 

  
“You will accompany me to this event.” Illyria was completely dumbfounded. Levi sensed her utter confusion and so continued talking, standing up and moving around to stand in front of Illyria as he spoke. 

  
“The event is an annual celebration for all the commanders, leaders and captains from all regiments and nobles alike. Anyone of high status has to go. Its incredibly dull and boring.” He leaned against his desk, his fingers gently gripping the edge as he watched Illyria’s expression. She was still in awe, her mind racing. Just what was the angle here? 

  
“Everyone is on their best behaviour. Polite, well mannered, _respectful_. As you will be accompanying me, you will be representing the scout regiment, so must also be on your best behaviour.” Illyria looked up at him and he smirked. 

  
“Personally, I can think of no better punishment for you... than to stand in a room full of your superiors and other pompous bastards, and _have_ to be compliant and courteous.” Illyria’s eyes narrowed as it dawned on her just what he was suggesting. She grit her teeth. _Fucking asshole._

  
She faked a smile. 

  
“Thank you for the offer but I must respectfully decline, sir.” She chirped and Levi scoffed. 

  
“I didn’t _ask_ you, cadet. I _told_ you.” Illyria's smile faded. _Great._ She sighed and shook her head. 

  
“And if you _don’t_ behave as you should. If you are belligerent or disrespectful in any way, there will be consequences.” She glared at him and he smiled back, folding his arms across his chest. She groaned. 

  
“You’re sadistic, you know that?” his eyes took on a look Illyria had never seen before. Her heart raced. As quickly as that look had appeared it was gone again and he gave a half hearted shrug. 

  
“I’ve been called worse. Dismissed.” And just like that, he pushed himself off the desk and walked back to the other side of his desk, sitting himself down, full attention back on his paperwork. Illyria sighed and stood, throwing him another half arsed salute that went unseen by him as she walked out of the room. 

  
Once back out in the hallway she ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the wall, banging her head against it several times in frustration. 

  
“Fuck!” 

  
This was not going to go well. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next day, Levi called Illyria into his office to discuss the event in a bit more detail. She was full of questions, which irritated him greatly. 

  
“Do I need to dress up?” 

  
“No, uniform is fine.” 

  
“What? What sort of party is this?!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and slouching in the armchair. Levi frowned at her childish behaviour.

  
“It’s not a party, brat, it’s a social event.” 

  
“What’s the difference?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. Levi grit his teeth, continuing with his information. 

  
Once Levi had told Illyria all she had to know, he looked at her.

  
“Right, now you can ask any other questions you have.” He said, indicating it was her turn to talk. She nodded slowly. 

  
“Okay. You said the Commander, Hanji and Miche will be coming too right? Who are they bringing as their date?” Levi reached for his cup of tea, fingers delicately gripping the rim of the cup. 

  
“I believe Erwin is taking Historia, Hanji is taking Armin and Miche is taking Petra.” Illyria blinked.

  
“Those are some really weird partners... I mean the height difference alone between the commander and Historia is laughable.” She commented offhandedly, causing the captains eyes to narrow considerably. 

  
“It’s not about whether they will make a good partner or not, Light. It’s about taking someone who can behave.” Illyria looked thoughtful for a moment and so he continued, sighing at her incompetence.

  
“Historia is a royal, therefore she knows how to behave. Armin avoids confrontation like the plague and, despite his friends, is well mannered. Petra keeps to herself so will be no trouble.” Illyria chuckled. 

  
“And then there’s me.” She laughed and Levi rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. 

  
“Keep your mouth shut and you shouldn’t have a problem.” He spat but Illyria smiled. Funnily enough it was opening her mouth that got her _in_ this predicament in the first place. 

  
“So what will I have to do?” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

  
“Just... pretend to be my date. Like everyone else will be.” He snapped, losing his composure slightly and then reeling it back in again. Illyria pressed her lips together. She had more questions, but the captain appeared to be on tenterhooks. He sipped his tea, appearing to calm down slightly and she decided to continue. It wouldn’t hurt to ask her questions, if it happened to irritate him then that was an added bonus in her eyes. Besides, she figured she deserved a little payback considering the hell he was planning on putting her through in a few days.

  
“So I can hold your hand?” he almost choked on his tea, managing to right himself just in time and swallowed harshly. Illyria couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face.

  
“Excuse me?” he asked, clearing his throat. Illyria shrugged. 

  
“Well if I’m meant to be pretending to be your date, then I’m assuming that’s allowed right? I mean, people hold hands on dates.” Levi's eye twitched slightly, his face becoming hard, eyes conveying his obvious aggravation.

  
“No. You can hold my arm. That’s it.” Illyria nodded in understanding. Levi shot her such a dirty look she had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter. He was _not_ amused. 

  
“What about kissing?” she pushed. Levi’s glare intensified, eyes narrowing more. 

  
“Don’t even think about it, Light.” He warned, his voice sinister and threatening. Illyria rolled her eyes and folded her arms. 

  
“Well this date sucks already. What about dancing?” Levi grit his teeth. She was insufferable. 

  
The night of the event finally came around. The journey to the nobles house was a long and slightly awkward venture. Levi and Illyria had sat in the back of the carriage, practically silent before Illyria tried to break the ice. 

  
She had asked him several questions before the captain shot her down.

  
“Stop talking.” His voice was smooth but firm and Illyria pouted and sighed, folding her arms over her chest as she looked out the window. She couldn’t help but ask all of the pointless questions. She was actually pretty nervous about the whole thing. She really didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of socialising with a bunch of egotistical bastards all night. 

  
She bit her bottom lip, trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of her head. She had always been a bit of a rebel. Always been the one to go against the grain. She liked her freedom. Freedom to make her own choices, play by her own rules, make her own mistakes. She was sure in what she liked and didn’t like. And one thing she didn’t like, was people thinking they were better than her, that she was somehow worth less than them. She had fought hard against that concept all her life. Part of her reason for wanting to join the scout regiment was to be given some level of respect. To finally be _worth_ something, to do something worthwhile. 

  
And yet here she was, about to be thrust into an incredibly uncomfortable scenario where people would be looking down on her yet again. She bit her lip again. 

  
“What is it?” Levi noticed her unusual quietness, coupled with a couple of tell-tale habits that hinted something was wrong. He may have told her to stop talking, but he never really thought she actually _would_. Illyria shook her head, looking down to her hands in her lap as she pinched the tip of her fingers aggressively. 

  
“Nothing, sir.” She replied, voice flat and quiet. Levi just rolled his eyes and looked away, not bothering to push anymore. This wasn’t supposed to be an enjoyable event for Light, it was _meant_ to be a punishment, so he didn’t particularly care for her sulking right now. 

  
When they arrived at the nobles house Levi jumped out of the carriage, followed quickly by Illyria. The house was huge. Illyria took a deep shaky breath, feeling very nervous as she looked at the captain, who was looking around, presumably for the others. 

  
“I hate you, _so_ much right now.” She hissed quietly, folding her arms defensively. Levi smirked. 

  
“Good.” Was his only response as commander Erwin and the others approached. Historia beamed at Illyria. 

  
“Isn’t this exciting?” she asked, clearly beyond happy about being here. Illyria shook her head frantically and Historia chuckled. 

  
“It will be fine!” she said and Armin scoffed. 

  
“Yeah... because Illyria is naturally charismatic, right? Such a people person.” He teased and Illyria glared at him, smacking his arm roughly. 

  
“Oi. Don’t start.” Levi warned and Illyria looked incredulously at him.

  
“He started it!” she hissed, trying to not shout out loud and Levi glared hard at her. 

  
“And I’m finishing it. Enough. Get moving.” He said, giving Illyria a sharp shove in the general direction of the house. She tutted at him disapprovingly, frowning a little at his brash behaviour as she walked beside him.

  
“You know, if I’m not allowed to be rude and obnoxious, you shouldn’t be allowed either.” She whispered angrily, reaching up and slipping her hand onto his arm, mentally preparing herself for the night ahead. Levi stiffened at her actions, eyes glancing to the hand that was gently holding the crook of his arm before looking back in front of him, face still firm. 

  
“Shut up.” He muttered, entering the house. Illyria had never seen so many people. Some people were talking amicably, some were nibbling on food, sipping on wine, some were laughing together. Everyone seemed to be in their own little groups. Two's, three’s and the occasional four’s were scattered around the whole house and garden. There was a huge table in one of the rooms, adorned with food. Several young women were offering glasses of wine, walking all around the house and garden, constantly keeping the guests glasses full. 

  
Illyria felt completely lost, her grip on the captain tightening subconsciously as he weaved through the crowd. A blonde woman approached, carrying a tray of glasses. She beamed at the captain. 

  
“Wine sir?” she asked and Levi took a glass, handing it to Illyria and picked up a second, dismissing the woman with a small wave of his hand. Illyria was taken aback by his action but didn’t question it, drinking greedily from the glass. 

  
“Have you no decorum?” he hissed and she stopped drinking, sighing gently.

  
“I’m nervous, okay? What do you expect me to do?” she whispered, gripping the material of his jacket tighter as several sets of eyes fell on her all at once. She felt hot under their gazes. She could almost feel the judgement radiating off of them, the assumptions. She swallowed thickly, opting instead to look at Levi.

  
“How long do we need to stay here for?” she asked, her other hand also moving to her captains arm, locking her fingers together as she clung to him. He frowned a little, glancing behind to ensure Erwin and the others were still behind him. 

  
“A few hours at least. It would be rude to leave any sooner.” Illyria inwardly groaned. Finishing off her wine. _This was hell._

  
Suddenly, commander Erwin called out to Levi and the raven haired man stopped and turned. Illyria copied his motions, noticing Erwin and Historia standing with her old trainer, Commander Shadis, along with several others. Illyria repressed rolling her eyes as Levi walked over to greet the other commanders. Shadis raised an eyebrow at the former trainee, recognising her instantly. 

  
“Well look what the cat dragged in, Illyria Light.” Shadis regarded the woman before him and Illyria grit her teeth, eyes narrowing ever so slightly and her grip on Levi’s arm tightened a fraction. Levi glanced at the woman holding his arm and watched her closely. Illyria took a small breath. 

  
“Commander Shadis, sir.” She gave a small nod and the man blinked and chuckled. 

  
“Well now, could it be that the runt has _finally_ learnt some respect?” his tone was dark and sinister. Illyria gave an incredibly forced smile, but said nothing, not quite trusting her mouth to throw an insult at the man in front of her. Shadis grunted at her and continued engaging in conversation with the other superiors. Illyria rolled her eyes, glancing at Levi and noticing the slight smirk on his face. This asshole was having far too much fun with this. She pinched his arm slyly in retaliation to his unspoken jibe, and he looked at her, smirk only growing. He leaned closer to her, lips ghosting the shell of her ear.

  
“Watch it, Light, or you’ll blow your _ever_ so believable cover.” Illyria glowered at him. He looked absolutely entertained by the whole situation, whereas she, was ready to snap already. She turned her head more, leaning to whisper in his ear, not wanting to draw anymore unnecessary attention to herself.

  
“With all due respect, _sir_ , but fuck you. My cover is about as good as it’s going to get.” Levi raised an eyebrow, more than a little taken aback by her attitude but deciding to let it slide for now in favour of antagonising the cadet a little more. 

  
“Your eyes give you away. You might force a smile but your eyes _scream_ pure anger.” Illyria scoffed, placing her empty glass on one of the trays that were being carried around and picked up a full one instead. 

  
“Well I’m _sorry_ my acting skills are not to your liking, sir.” She let out an exasperated sigh, sipping her wine and shook her head. This was a nightmare. 

  
“Honestly I’d rather have been given lashings than have to endure this stupid charade.” Levi let out a small noise of agreement, bringing his lips close to her ear again. 

  
“Swear at me again and that may very well happen anyway, Light.” His voice was authoritative and threatening and Illyria couldn’t stop the involuntary shiver that ran through her body. 

  
“Just keep quiet, smile, look pretty, nod your head and grin and bare it for a few hours. I’m sure even _you_ can manage that.” Illyria cocked an eyebrow, smiling playfully as she turned and looked at her captain. 

  
“You think I’m pretty?” she asked, teasingly. Levi’s eyes narrowed and he clicked his tongue at her, shoving her slightly as he started to walk away, forcing Illyria to follow. She just chuckled by his side, deciding to drop it for now. 

  
The night was passing by without much incident. Illyria did a good job at ignoring the dirty looks being thrown her way, managing to keep her mouth shut. She knew what people thought of the scout regiment. She knew they were not exactly well received, many people thinking that they were a waste of time. Thinking that they drained the peoples money, food and resources for ultimately ‘pointless’ excursions. Illyria _hated_ it. 

  
She stood with Levi, Erwin and Historia all night. Everyone was quiet, watching others drink, eat, talk and occasionally engaging in conversation themselves, amongst each other or with passing superiors or nobles. Levi was right, it was incredibly dull and boring. 

  
Several people approached them, a man in a suit, probably in his early fifties and a woman in a beautiful looking dress, who Illyria assumed was his wife. A young man stood with them. The older gentleman spoke first. 

  
“Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, it is a pleasure to see you.” Erwin gave an acknowledging nod in the mans direction. 

  
“Good to see you too Dominic. Historia this is the Lord, Lady and Master of the house. Dominic, Grace and Sebastian. They are hosting this years party.” Historia, gave a genuine smile and saluted politely. 

  
“Thank you for your hospitality.” Illyria rolled her eyes, ignoring the sickening scene before her as she gazed off into the distance. Conversation ensued between the commander and the hosts, nothing particularly interesting. Until of course, something caught Illyria’s attention. 

  
“Of course it would be more beneficial if the scout regiment actually used their funds for something other than taking walks outside the walls, it all seems a little pointless really... the funds saved from your little excursions would greatly benefit other regiments...” Illyria’s ears pricked up and suddenly, her attention was drawn to the snobbish woman in front if her. She blinked, unable to keep her mouth shut any longer. 

  
“Excuse me... _excursions?”_ she asked and she felt Levi tense beside her. The blonde noble lady blinked and looked at Illyria.

  
“Yes that’s right dear. Based on the succession rates of your little jaunts I think its safe to say your allowances would be better suited elsewhere. Like protecting the walls for example.” Illyria’s eye twitched. 

  
“Yes, because wall Maria was protected oh so well when the titans broke through and destroyed Shiganshina. A lot of use protecting the walls will do when the enemy can smash through them at any given moment.” Illyria snapped back. She felt Levi give her a slight nudge, his hand coming to rest on hers that was still latched onto his arm in warning. But Illyria was done with the niceties. The noble woman scoffed. 

  
“Oh she’s fiery, isn’t she?” she asked, humour in her voice which just provoked the irritated cadet even further. The blonde looked Illyria up and down, almost in disgust. 

  
“I suppose it is too much to ask for a soldier to have brains as well as brawn.” Illyria grit her teeth, her eyes shining dangerously at the woman before her. 

  
“If anybody is lacking brains in this group right now, it’s you.” The blondes eyes widened, clearly not used to being spoken to in such a manner. 

  
“You fail to realise that while you’re here, sitting in your big house, enjoying the simple, boring, mundane things in life, my comrades are out there risking their lives in the pursuit to bring _you_ peace. They are out there to make sure your _son_ knows peace, that _his children_ are safe. It’s because of what the scout regiment is doing, that you have the luxuries you do. We go out there to fight the enemy, so that people like _you_ don’t have to. And maybe not every mission is a complete success. But at least we are still _learning_ about our enemy. If it wasn’t for us going out there and failing, we wouldn’t know anything about them at all. At least we are doing _something_ to try and make things right, while people like you do _nothing_. Like pigs in a pen, just waiting to be slaughtered again, just like that day at Shiganshina. Let me tell you, that day, it wasn’t the Garrison regiment or the MP's that came to help the people of Shiganshina, it was the scouts. And if they had stood idly by like people like _you_ , if they didn’t have the knowledge and the experience to take the titans down... nobody would be standing here right now.” Illyria paused and everyone was silent. The noble completely speechless as Illyria put her in her place. Her husband cleared his throat. 

  
“I think that’s quite enough...” Illyria turned on him next. 

  
“No, I don’t think that’s anywhere near enough, _sir_. Because while I am stood here I will _not_ permit such insults to be directed at my commanding officers. You may not _agree_ with everything the scout regiment does, and you are entitled to your _wrong_ opinions. But my _comrades_ , my superiors deserve respect. Respect for everything they _have_ achieved, _will_ achieve and _do_ on a day to day basis to protect the things that _you_ love and hold dear. Regardless of what you think.” Historia winced, pressing her lips together at the incredibly awkward atmosphere that had been created. 

  
The man stared at Illyria and she held his stare, defiant as always. He gave her a soft smile. 

  
“I apologise. It was not our intention to cause such upset. Please, enjoy the party.” And he took his wife’s arm and led her away. Illyria knew he wasn’t being genuine. She could practically feel the condescension dripping from his voice but she let it go, deciding she had made her point. She gave a short, hard sigh, still seething quietly when she felt Levi move, removing his arm from her and opting to grab her arm discreetly. His grip firm and unyielding and she winced slightly. 

  
“Ow.” She whispered about to glare at the man when she felt his breath on her ear.

  
“Get outside. Now.” Illyria swallowed hard. Levi was _pissed_. She said nothing as he led her out of the house and down the path leading to their carriage, the others following behind. She felt very guilty, and also incredibly nervous. She bit her lip nervously and tried to talk to the raging man beside her. 

  
“Levi I...” 

  
“Shut up. Get in.” And he pushed her towards the carriage forcefully. She turned back to him, the look in his eyes just short of murderous. Erwin stood behind him, his eyes soft and the ghost of a smile on his face. Historia looked terrified. Illyria sighed and pulled herself up in the cart. There was a small delay before Levi entered, obviously talking to Erwin about something and then he sat down opposite her. Illyria watched Historia and Erwin enter their own carriages along with the rest of their group and the carriage jolted to a start as they headed back to the base. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a like or comment if you're enjoying this so far!   
> Also feel free to follow me on Wattpad and check out my other stories there!   
> I'm also on Quotev ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ride back to headquarters was tense at best. Illyria didn’t dare try to speak with the captain, knowing better right now. There was definitely a time and a place to try and push his buttons... this was neither the time nor the place, the stunt she had pulled clearly irritating him. She kept her gaze out of the window of the carriage the entire time, unable to bring herself to even look at Levi. She knew she was in serious trouble. She had quite openly given a noble a piece of her mind. And not just any noble, the fucking hosts of all people! After being given strict instructions to be on her best behaviour. Illyria just couldn’t help it though. She had tried to ignore all the derogatory glances and sneaky snide comments all night. She thought she had done pretty well keeping her calm for as long as she had. 

  
When the carriage stopped Levi moved, getting out of the carriage and Illyria licked her dry lips, nervous, as she got out. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Levi seized her arm again, tightly. 

  
“My office. Now.” He spat, his voice just as angry as before, as if he hadn’t calmed down at all since the incident. He all but dragged Illyria across the courtyard and to his office, pushing her roughly inside. 

  
She staggered forward and turned to face him, holding up her hands to her chest in surrender. The fear of being alone with Levi when he was in this much of a bad mood gripped at her heart. She had defied him. Probably embarrassed him and the commander in the process. Even though her intentions had been good, even though she was only trying to protect the reputation of her superiors, she had still been disrespectful and unruly. 

  
“Look, I know your mad, but...” Levi _slammed_ the office door shut, glaring at Illyria with an intensity that made her stomach turn to stone. She felt sick. She swallowed thickly, about to continue despite her nervous disposition but was cut off. 

  
“Mad? _Mad?_ I think mad is a massive understatement for what I’m feeling right now, cadet.” He moved closer to her. Illyria held her ground. She was scared, but she would not retreat. 

  
“Were my instructions to you _unclear,_ in any way?” he asked, voice dropping to an almost feral growl. 

  
“No sir.” She whispered, her voice barely audible as she looked to the ground, afraid to meet her captains gaze. 

  
“No. So what you’re implying then... is that you are unable to follow basic, concise orders?” Illyria heard his footsteps draw closer. His boots came into her view, indicating his close proximity and she swallowed. His words sparked a bit of anger within her. She had tried to be tolerable all night. Clearly she could follow orders, but what that woman had said was just so _wrong_ to her. 

  
“No sir.” She replied.

  
“No?” he questioned. Illyria lifted her gaze, locking eyes with the silver orbs in front of her. 

  
“I am able to follow orders, sir. But I can not, and will not stand idly by while someone tries to tell me about my job and purpose. I will not hear anyone speak ill of my comrades, or belittle the things we do, diminishing our efforts. Especially some snob who has absolutely no idea...” she stopped, realising she was rambling and getting far too heated considering her current position. She did _not_ have the upper ground here. She was not talking to just anybody, she was talking to her captain. And he was already mad with her. The last thing she needed was to incite him further. She took a breath, running her hand through her hair. 

  
“Sir... it bothered me... that Lady Grace was showing such blatant disrespect. For my comrades and my superiors. If they don’t agree with what we do then fine, but they should keep their mouths shut.” Levi arched an eyebrow. 

  
“And likewise, if _you_ don’t agree with _their_ opinions, you should keep _your_ mouth shut. Don’t you think?” Illyria sighed. She knew he had a point. But it just wasn’t the same. She shook her head. 

  
“People I care for have died for this cause. Died to protect people like them from the titans...” 

  
“Those people are dead, Light. Gone. Words can’t exactly hurt them anymore.” Illyria was suddenly enraged. 

  
“And what about the people who I care for who are still alive? Who go out there and give their all every time? Risking their lives to protect people who don’t even appreciate them!” Levi grit his teeth.

  
“Appreciation is not why we do what we do. Regardless of what people think, we decide to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good. Because it’s what we _truly_ believe in.” 

  
“And defending what we do is what _I_ truly believe in. Standing for what’s right is what _I_ believe in. Protecting the reputation of my superiors is what I believe in!” Levi glared hard at Illyria. 

  
“We do not need your protection.” He stated coldly and Illyria scoffed. 

  
“Yeah well you’ve got it anyway. Like I said to her royal lady-ness, at the very least... you deserve respect.” 

  
“And yet you go against that yourself by disobeying my commands.” Illyria faltered. She had no comeback for that. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. 

  
“I apologise for disrespecting you. I apologise for going against your orders. But if you want me to apologise for my actions tonight... I won’t. Because honestly, I’m not sorry that I put her in her place. And if I had to, I’d do it again.” She looked at Levi, sincerity shining in her eyes. His gaze was determined, but they didn’t hold the same fire they had previously. It was almost as if her words had calmed the rage within him slightly. Only slightly though. 

  
“You realise that you are going to be punished for your blatant insubordination tonight don’t you? Despite if your intentions are noble or not?” He asked, starting to shrug off his jacket as he dropped it on the sofa. Illyria nodded and gave a small shrug. 

  
“Yes sir.” Levi faced Illyria, pulling off his cravat and dropping it on top of his jacket. 

  
“Good. Now give me your jacket.” Illyria did as she was told without question, handing her jacket to her captain.

  
“Go to the desk.” Illyria blinked, slightly confused.

  
“Sir?” he nodded towards the desk that held his paperwork. 

  
“The desk.” He hissed. Illyria swallowed hard and walked towards his desk, pinching the tips of her fingers again as she looked at Levi.

  
“Turn around.” She did as he asked, turning her back to him, her breathing growing slightly unsteady as she wondered just what he was planning to do. 

  
“Hands on the desk.” She put her hands onto his desk, hot palms pressing against the cool wood. Her eyes scanned the desk, briefly distracted by his paperwork. She was brought back to her senses when she suddenly felt strong hands at the front of her pants. She jumped, gasping from shock and out of instinct grabbed Levi’s hands. His skin was so soft. His thumbs had hooked into the front of her belt and when he felt her grab him, he paused.

  
“Hands on the desk, cadet.” His tone was authoritative, voice strong, leaving absolutely no room for discussion. Illyria swallowed and took a deep breath, noticing how she trembled slightly. 

  
“Sir, I...” 

  
“Now.” He cut her off. Her mouth felt so dry all of a sudden and she slowly released Levi’s hands and let hers go back to the desk. Immediately, Levi’s agile fingers undid the front of her belt, quickly moving to both of her sides and detaching the clips that attached her harnesses simultaneously. Her belt now open and free of the harnesses he gave a quick and sharp tug, stripping her from her belt in one fluid motion. He placed her belt on the desk to her right before his hands came to rest at the base of her back. Slipping lower, his fingers curled under her leather skirt, fingertips just barely grazing across her cheeks as he pulled it, raising it so that it pooled loosely around her slim waist. 

  
Illyria’s mind was racing. Just what the hell was going on? Once he had finished moving her skirt up his fingers reached for the front of her trousers. She could feel his body press gently against her back as he expertly undid the button to her trousers. He reached lower, fingers going for the buckles at the front of her thighs. He loosened all four buckles on both thighs before his hands returned to the top of her trousers, thumb and finger gripped the zip to her trousers as he slid it down. 

  
Illyria’s eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip. He was really undressing her! Her breathing was unsteady, heart racing. She wasn’t sure whether it was from nerves, anticipation or a mixture of both. Her mind went into overdrive. Captain Levi Ackerman was _undressing_ her! Humanities strongest, was standing so close behind her, undressing her. She wasn’t sure what to do. Should she say something? Try to stop him? Or just wait patiently and see what happens?

  
Levi roughly grabbed the sides of the cadets trousers, being especially careful to not touch her too intimately as he pulled her trousers down, her boots catching the fabric exposing from her knees upwards, effectively taking the bottom set of harnesses with them. Her white shirt, slightly longer at the back scarcely covering her plump cheeks. Levi stood, reaching up with his right hand as he tangled it in the back of Illyria’s hair, taking a fistful of the auburn locks between his fingers. 

  
“Bend over.” He commanded, pushing her down over the desk. Illyria turned her face, her heated cheek pressed against the cool wood of his desk and she repositioned her hands, placing her palms next to her face. Her heart thumped in her chest, threatening to break out of her ribs at any given moment. The edge of the desk pressed almost painfully into the bones of her hips, but she didn’t dare speak a word. 

  
Levi released her hair, hand immediately seeking out the belt he had put to the side as his eyes raked over the form before him. Illyria was by no means displeasing to look at. Her thighs ever so slightly parted, ass on display, a hint of black underwear barely covering her cheeks, hidden by her white shirt, splayed out over his desk. It was enough to make his own heart pound that little bit harder. He tore his eyes away for a moment while he folded the belt in half. 

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so obedient before, Light.” He smirked when he saw her nails dig slightly into the desk. The annoyance in her rising, her automatic impulse to fight back being forced down. He snapped the belt together, causing a resounding _slap_ to echo through the room. Illyria’s eyes widened at the unmistakable sound, her breathing hitching, heart pounding painfully. She felt Levi’s fingers at the edge of her shirt, nudging the material up out of the way to expose her completely. His hand stilled on the base of her back, fingers slipping under the fabric of her shirt as his hand slid to the left, caressing her side.

  
“I think ten strikes should be sufficient.” His gentle touch was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Illyria licked her dry lips. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Being spanked like a naughty school child. She hadn’t had this kind of treatment before, not even from her own parents! Her face was flushed from embarrassment. 

  
“Count.” Levi ordered, his voice just as domineering as usual. Illyria licked her lips and screwed her eyes shut, clenching her jaw in an attempt to brace herself for what was about to come. 

  
A scorching pain flashed through her when the belt snapped across her ass with force. So intense it took her breath away and made her gasp for air. Her eyes opened wide. 

  
“One.” She barely managed to stop her voice from trembling, already worried about the second blow. Another lick across her delicate flesh and she jumped, her body instinctively flinching from the pain being inflicted.

  
“Two.” She bit her lip hard, determined to not let the tears that had welled in her eyes fall. Levi changed angle, smacking the right side of her ass now which she hadn’t expected. She took a deep breath, sighing quietly. The initial sting from the belt wore off almost instantly, and was replaced by a tingling fire that felt absolutely delicious. Her skin was _burning_. And it felt so fucking good. 

  
“Three.” She was disgusted with herself. Horrified that she was actually enjoying this as much as she was. Levi struck the top of her thighs next and Illyria’s legs nearly buckled from the unexpected impact. She gasped loudly, practically panting for breath.

  
“Four.” Her voice was shaky, a mix of pleasure and pain, fear and excitement running through her. She felt her body reacting to the punishment Levi was inflicting, her entire body heating up, pussy growing wet from his actions. She bit her lip again, tears now gone from her eyes as Levi struck her thighs again. She barely repressed the whimper that threatened to spill from her mouth. Like hell she was going to show any signs that she was enjoying this! 

  
Levi, was oblivious to the torment he was bestowing on the cadet, focusing solely on administering the punishment. He would never admit it, but Illyria’s stunt today had touched him. Seeing her so fired up, jumping to the defence of the regiment the way she had, had impressed him and angered him simultaneously. Still, her actions couldn’t be left unpunished. She was finally showing signs of becoming a decent soldier, letting her get away with defiance now would only hinder her progress and make her revert back to the intolerable brat she had been during training. He had decided that lashing her would be far too severe, so this was a good second choice. 

  
However, he wasn’t oblivious to the effect it was having on him. He watched every movement she made. Every twitch of her body, every shiver. He noticed her heavy breathing, her shaky voice as she called out, her soft gasps. And he noticed how he was finding it incredibly difficult to focus properly on what he was doing because of it. 

  
On the sixth belt, Illyria let out a short, low moan. Catching herself she froze and gasped at the action. 

  
“Six.” She whispered. She waited. Levi was hesitating, there hadn’t been this much of a pause since he had started. Illyria winced slightly, hoping to god he hadn’t heard what she had just done. A few more seconds passed and then she felt him strike her again with renewed strength. Her eyes shot open wide and her mouth twisted into a perfectly round shape. The force he had hit her with and the unexpected smack exciting her more. She was able to slightly judge when he was going to strike before, but since he had paused she had no idea when to expect it and it had caught her totally off guard. She felt her body begin to shiver uncontrollably, the exhilaration getting too much. 

  
“Seven.” The heat coursing through her entire body was unbearable. She could feel that her knickers were soaking wet from excitement. Her arms were starting to ache from the position she was in, so she readjusted, raising her arms slightly to stretch them out above her head. Instantly the muscles in her arms relaxed a little and she sighed softly. Levi struck her again.

  
“Ah! Eight.” She was struggling to keep it together. Her fingers dug into the wood of his desk, leaving light scratches on the polished mahogany. She panted quietly, biting her lip hard to try and stifle any more noises that might fall from her mouth. 

  
Levi, was stunned. He had heard the very quiet, small moan escape Illyria’s lips the first time and it had thrown him off completely. He had paused, debating whether he should even continue down this route or not. He had thought he had misheard her, or interpreted it incorrectly. Shaking his head free from his suspicions he had struck her again, with a touch more vigour than before. But her facial expression on the very next whack and the way her body trembled left no room for doubt. She was enjoying this. Levi had to take a deep breath to steady himself. He watched her as she moved her hands up the desk, inadvertently causing her shirt to rise a little bit more. Shaking his head he had struck her again, and was rewarded with a soft cry. 

  
He had grit his teeth. The overwhelming temptation to do more than just spank this woman with a belt ran through his body. His eyebrows knit together in frustration, thoughts of how to pull more moans from her lips flooded his brain and he gripped the belt tightly in his hand, making him shake.   
He steadied himself, pushing all of his thoughts to the back of his head for now as he smacked her again. 

  
“Nine.” Illyria wasn’t sure she wanted this torture to ever end. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning. She could barely move her legs, but god it had felt _so, so good._

  
The final assault came and Illyria gasped.

  
“Ten.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She focused on breathing for a moment and pressed her forehead against the desk, closing her eyes as she swallowed hard. Her fingers relaxed finally against the wooden surface beneath. That was it. It was over. 

  
A sudden sharpness attacked her rump again and she threw her head back, pain and pleasure mixing together perfectly at the completely unforeseen attack. 

  
“Ah fuck, Levi!” she practically choked, voice loud and higher than usual. Levi smirked, throwing the belt unceremoniously on the desk. 

  
“One for swearing at me earlier.” He stated, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Illyria couldn’t respond, focusing intently on breathing and not collapsing. She took a deep breath and forced herself into a standing position.

  
Now that the thrill was wearing off she was suddenly acutely aware of everything else. The situation she was in, the pain she was in, the disgusting wetness between her legs. She swallowed thickly and reached for the hem of her trousers, inching them up slowly and wincing from pain when the material rubbed over her extremely sensitive flesh. Her trembling fingers managed to fix her zip and button and she pulled her skirt back down. She pulled up her leg straps, hissing in pain as they dragged against her thighs, but tightened them anyway, just enough so they didn’t fall down and trip her up. 

  
Illyria turned and slowly picked up her belt, noticing how the ends were still warm from where Levi had held it. She heard him shift and paid attention to his movements. He moved to his chair behind his desk, sitting down.

  
“Will that be all, sir?” she asked, feigning normality as much as she could. She finally turned to look at him. He looked up at her as he reached for a pen, the ghost of a smirk on his face. His eyebrow twitches slightly, like he wanted to say something but fought it back. 

  
“I think so for now, Light. Dismissed.” He turned his attention to the paperwork in front of him and Illyria turned away, heading for the door, desperate to get out of this room as soon as possible. 

  
“Oh and Light...” she froze, wincing a little but straightened her face as she turned back to look at him. He wasn’t looking at her though.

  
“Be on time for training tomorrow will you?” his eyes flicked up to meet hers and she could sense the underlying meaning to his words. Swallowing again she mumbled a quiet ‘yes sir’ before she left the room. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Illyria trudged back to her room on incredibly unsteady legs, shuffling through the halls slowly. Her backside and thighs stung. She wondered briefly if her skin had been broken with the amount of pain she was in. She entered her room that she shared with Historia and the blonde jumped up to greet her, blonde hair swaying as she bolted towards her friend, worry etched onto her pretty features. 

  
“Illyria!! Oh my god are you okay? I was so worried about you!” she threw her arms around the auburn haired woman, arms locking around her back and Illyria smiled, returning the warm embrace. Historia pulled away, still concerned.

  
“What happened? The captain was crazy mad with you, are you alright?” Illyria wasn’t sure how to answer that question so she chuckled gently.

  
“I’m fine, just really tired.” And she brushed past the blonde and headed to her bed. She saw her night clothes carefully folded up at the foot of her bed and hesitated. She was conscious of the fact that if she changed in front of Historia like she usually would, there would be a high chance of her friend seeing the marks on her body that Levi had left. However, her night clothes would be much more comfortable to sleep in, allowing her skin some respite after the recent onslaught. She removed her shirt, throwing it carelessly into the basket and pulled on her nightshirt. She eyed her loose bottoms as she kicked off her boots and removed the harnesses. Stealing a glance at Historia who was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling in thought, a relaxed look on her face. 

  
Illyria got into bed, not wanting to risk being seen. She would stay in her uniform trousers tonight. She could bare it for one night. As she got in the covers she winced, the bed was hard, pressing harshly against her sore skin. But it was also cold, which helped ease the throbbing sensation. Illyria wished she could strip down and press her heated skin flush against the cold sheets, but decided against it. As she reminisced about the very recent events, she felt a wave of humiliation wash over her. 

  
She was still incredibly turned on from what had happened but she couldn’t help but feel guilty about it all. What sort of creep _was_ she? Getting into that state over something so... _wrong_. And in front of the _captain_ no less! She hoped and prayed that he hadn’t caught on to her obvious arousal from the situation, hopefully putting her cries down to ones of pain rather than pleasure. She bit her lip hard, remembering how it had felt. She felt her pussy twitch slightly and groaned at her frustration. 

  
_What the hell was happening to her?_

  
She sighed, rolling onto her side and trying to force herself to sleep. 

  
When she awoke the next day, she rolled onto her back, regretting it instantly as she hissed in pain, arching slightly she pushed herself off the bed. Historia had already left, probably for breakfast. Illyria took the opportunity to head to the bathroom. The bathroom, was very small, a toilet, sink and mirror the only things inside. Communal showers were down the hall. Illyria stepped inside and shut the door, gingerly pulling down her trousers as she examined herself in the mirror. 

  
Her eyes widened. 

  
Thick, dark bruises littered her ass and thighs. Her cheeks dusted a sea of colour from pink to dark purple, patches of her skin were raised slightly in angry looking welts, the occasional small slice from where the edge of the belt had sliced through her delicate skin, scabbing over and leaving thin cuts across her once flawless skin. He had really done a job on her. She pulled her trousers up, gathering up a fresh uniform, seizing her soap and towel as she headed for the shower room. 

  
She was relieved to see the shower room empty as she set down her fresh clean clothes, desperate to get out of her filthy underwear and wash away any memories that lingered from last night. She turned on the shower and stood underneath the water, the coldness welcomed for once as droplets of water trickled down her sensitive flesh. 

  
Once she was clean again she dried herself and got dressed, towel drying her hair as best as she could before she pulled it up into a messy, tight bun and headed for the mess hall. 

  
There was the usual morning bustle as the cadets and officers are their breakfast. It was a the largest room in the castle, tens of tables scattered around and the servers dishing up the porridge behind the counter. The kitchen was behind, which was surprisingly small and further in the back of the kitchen, was a door to the stock room. Illyria walked up to Petra, who was serving today with Mikasa. She offered a small smile as Petra handed her a bowl of porridge and a cup of tea. Illyria took her tray and looked around for her friends. 

  
Historia waved excitedly and Illyria headed over and placed her tray down next to the blonde. Gingerly, she sat down, aware that the hard wood was surely going to cause her some discomfort, but she grit her teeth and bared it. She kept quiet during breakfast, not wanting to attract attention in case anybody asked her about what had happened last night. By now she was convinced Historia would have filled Eren and the others in on what had happened, and she did _not_ want a hundred questions being thrown her way. 

  
She felt herself relax a little in the presence of her friends and joined in conversation here and there. She took a sip of her tea, looking up and saw the captain at the table across from her. He was listening to something the commander was saying and then he glanced away, eyes locking onto Illyria’s. Immediately, Illyria felt her body react, a heat running across her chest and a fluttering in her stomach. Her eyes twitched, narrowing ever so slightly at the reaction she was having. The captain stared right back, his eyebrow raising slightly when he saw Illyria’s eyes narrow at him. Quickly, she looked away, breaking eye contact and put her tea down, heaving a sigh. 

  
“I need some air, I’ll see you guys in a bit.” And she stood, Historia smiled. 

  
“Okay, we’re doing 3DMG training at nine so make sure you’re there.” Illyria rolled her eyes and groaned internally. Usually she enjoyed practice with the 3DMG, got she didn’t want it today. The straps used to hoist her up always dug in painfully, and she was already ridiculously tender. She headed out to the courtyard, grabbing a pair of bandages from a box on the floor and began wrapping her hands and wrists as she headed over to one of the combat dummy’s. 

  
She took up her stance and began practicing her moves, swinging her arms with force, using a combination of her fists, forearm, elbow, knee and leg to attack the immovable object before her. This was how she liked to blow off steam, perfecting her punches, strengthening her body, working up a sweat. It helped her burn off her excess energy and release tension. 

  
After some time, she saw Historia and the others come out of the castle. She took a few deep breaths and joined them, heading for the real training of the day. Once they had reached training grounds for the gear Levi addressed them. 

  
“Alright, Jaeger, Reiss, Light and Arlert, step up. Ackerman, Braun, Hoover and Leonheart, grab your swords. The rest of you, wind the levers.” A chorus of strong ‘Yes sirs’ filled the air with a wave of salutes and everyone took their positions. 

  
Illyria stepped into the straps, wiggling her hips a little as she pulled them up to her waist. They were incredibly loose. She turned slightly, reaching as far back as she could to try and tighten them, her fingers gripping the strap, but she was at such an awkward angle she couldn’t get a good enough grip to pull them tighter. She scowled letting out a grunt of frustration. Historia, who was stood to her right looked over. 

  
“Are you ok?” she asked. Illyria sighed and nodded.

  
“Yeah, the straps are just loose...” suddenly, she felt someone behind her, grabbing the buckle to her right and pulling forcefully. 

  
“Are you always this useless?” she froze. Levi. His voice was harsh as he pulled the strap tightly. The strap pressing deeply into her cheeks and waist. She bit her lip as the rough material bit into the bruised skin underneath. His fingers moved to the buckle on her left, giving it the same treatment, ensuring she was secured tightly before adjusting the clips at the side. 

  
Illyria couldn’t help but think he had purposely tightened the straps a little too much but didn’t say anything. He stepped away when he was done. 

  
“Alright, begin.” The cadets assigned to the levers began winding them up, hoisting Illyria and the others into the air. As the cords tightened, Illyria felt the device bite into her skin and she raised her arms, holding onto the cords that were pulling her up, hissing a little. She struggled to keep herself balanced, yet alone perform any graceful manoeuvres whilst in the air, which is what was expected of her during this particular exercise. 

  
She slowly released the cords, breathing a little unsteady as she looked down to the ground. Levi stood, watching her carefully, arms folded against his chest. Did he know how much pain she was in? Did he even care? Was it all intentional? Illyria couldn’t tell, his face giving nothing away as he watched intently. 

  
Swallowing down the pain she arched her body forward and began the training as usual, forcing her body to move even though it practically screamed at her to stop. She would not be beaten down like this. Failing to take her training seriously last time had had dire consequences. There was no way she would make the same mistake again. 

  
So she gave her all, keeping up with the others and sometimes even outdoing them. Levi watched all four of them for a few minutes before turning his attention to the cadets who were engaged in sword fighting. 

  
When Levi called time, the groups swapped over. The rest of the training went without much incident. Illyria completed her sword practice and then went to the levers. Levi watched her wind up the lever and secure it, looking up to make sure the cadet she was hoisting up was okay. Content with her work she watched Sasha begin her practice.

Illyria was happy for the breather. She had been determined to give her all, but she was still very sore and probably would be for a few days. She glanced at the floor and rubbed her hip, feeling the slight indent that had been left there from the gear earlier and frowned slightly. 

  
“You did surprisingly well today, Light.” She jumped as her head shot to the side, realising Levi was stood beside her as he watched Sasha falter for a moment before righting herself. She blinked, unsure of how to respond.

  
“Thank you, sir.” She finally said, feeling a bit more relaxed than she had previously. She folded her arms as she joined him in watching Sasha. 

  
“Given your delicate condition I expected less from you.” Her head snapped back towards him but he didn’t take his eyes off Sasha. His tone was casual but his words irritated Illyria. Firstly, how dare he bring that up _here!_ In the middle of training! Secondly, she was _desperately_ trying to forget about last night, the last thing she wanted was him bringing it up. And thirdly, how _dare_ he underestimate her like that! She scoffed, looking away from him and turning her attention back to Sasha. 

  
“It will take more than that to break me, _sir.”_ she retorted, feeling her annoyance overshadowing her previous lack of confidence.

  
“Maybe so...” he drawled as he leaned closer to her, his arm brushing against hers and turned his head to talk into her ear. His hot breath tickling her skin.

  
“But you _can_ be broken, Light. You’ll do well to remember that.” His voice was low, the hint of a warning present. Illyria felt her blood run cold, an involuntary shiver making it’s way down her spine. She felt his fingers suddenly grip the back of her thigh without warning, tips of his fingers pinching firmly into her bruised skin. She gasped and lurched forward abruptly. His hand was gone as soon as it had appeared and she forced herself to remain steady. Clenching her jaw tightly she turned and glared at the man beside her. 

  
He observed her quietly, his eyes challenging, daring her to speak out of turn. She saw the faintest smirk pull at the corners of his lips as she glared back at him. 

  
“Time!” he called out, averting his gaze and stepped away from the shaken cadet. Illyria watched him walk away, swallowing thickly. What the hell was he thinking grabbing her like that? Did he forget where he was for a moment? She lowered Sasha and after a few minutes, Levi dismissed them all. 

  
Illyria quickly returned back to the castle, her mind running wild with thoughts of what had just transpired. Trying desperately to ignore how it had made her body feel. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days passed by as usual in the regiment. The commander was planning a mission outside the walls and there were mixed emotions about it. Some people were excited, some more apprehensive. 

  
Illyria was sat in the courtyard with her friends, enjoying the nice weather and listening to the idle chatter about the upcoming mission. The plan was to go as far out as possible using the gate in the Utopia district, as much of the ground on that side of the wall had been left unexplored, though the motives for the mission were unclear. It had been a long tiring day of training and she was grateful for the few hours of rest. The heat from the sun beat down on her back, warming her skin and the refreshing breeze whipped through her hair. She smiled, feeling quite content. Until she heard a loud shout in the distance, shattering the peaceful atmosphere. She glanced over to the source of the ruckus and smiled as she stood to her feet, watching the scene before her. 

  
Jean and Eren were engaged in a heated discussion, having opposing views on the mission that would be taking place next month. 

  
“I’m telling you, its pointless exploring a wasteland, all we will be doing is risking our lives out there and we won’t find anything. Titans would have destroyed it all already!” Jean shouted, giving Eren an almighty shove. Eren was instantly fired up and getting in Jean’s face and pushing him back with just as much force.

  
“You don’t know that! What if there _is_ something on the other side?” he shouted back. Jean chuckled.

  
“There’s something alright, it’s called death.” Jean bit back. Eren grabbed Jean by the shirt roughly and clobbered him right in the face. Illyria's eyes narrowed slightly at the scene and she ran off to break up the fight. She didn’t care much for Jean, she thought he was an arrogant and rude prick, but Eren was one of her best friends, and she would be damned if she just stood by and watched him fight over something so stupid. If he were to get caught, he’d be in big trouble. 

  
“Hey! Enough! Break it up!” she shouted. Jean had pushed Eren to the floor and had started to kick him. She grabbed Jean’s arm and pulled him back. Without thinking, Jean took a swing at Illyria, his first connecting right to her face. Her head snapped back and she stumbled, but she didn’t fall, despite how hard he had hit her. Jean froze, realising instantly what he had just done and regretting it immediately. 

  
Illyria wiped her lip with the back of her hand, noticing the blood and spat out a mouthful of blood at her feet. She was completely enraged. Her fierce eyes locked onto a very fearful looking Jean and he held his hands up in surrender. 

  
“Shit, I’m so sorry Illyria, I didn’t mean to...” Illyria felt pure rage course through her veins and she saw red as she lunged at Jean, effectively tackling him to the ground and straddling him. Without missing a beat she began to punch him viciously, she struck him twice to the face and he grabbed her and quickly switched their positions, pinning her to the ground and yelling at her to stop. She didn’t listen, grabbing his head she threw her head forward as she brought his down, smashing their heads together in a savage head butt. 

  
Her head connected with his face, his right hand coming up to touch his nose and she punched him again, making him fall from his position atop her and roll onto the ground. She swung her body around on the ground and kicked her leg forward, booting him brutally in the side of the head before she propelled herself up to her feet. 

  
She took a step forward to advance on the bloodied and practically helpless cadet below her. She thought she heard someone call for her to stop, but she couldn’t be sure, her fury clouding her judgement. So wrapped up in the intense emotion she practically blocked everything else out. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, clamping together at her stomach and give an almighty pull backwards, lifting her from her feet as they dragged her backwards a step. _Eren._

  
She snarled in anger, bringing her left arm up and driving it backwards with extensive force, elbowing her captor in the ribs mercilessly, once, twice. The vicelike grip around her slackened and she spun around, her arms up to her face and bent. Her elbow connected to her captors face on her back spin, fists clenched, poised and ready to give a mighty punch. Her arm shot out as she steadied herself to finally face Eren head on, angry at him just as much now for getting into the fight in the first place. 

  
A hand cupped around her fist tightly a fraction of a second before impact, squeezing her fist with an almost bone crushing strength and another hand bulldozed forward, seizing her throat in an inhuman grip, pulling her closer by her neck as the hand that held her fist pulled it away from his face and held firmly at her side. 

  
“Enough!” he bellowed, glistening gun metal eyes glaring murderously into hers. Eyebrows drawn close together in an incandescent scowl. Illyria froze in his grasp. 

  
Captain Levi. 

  
Illyria let out a gasping sigh, not expecting to come face to face with the captain. She thought for sure Eren had been the one to try to break up the fight. Her anger subsiding she started to realise the severity of the situation she was in. Levi was incensed as his eyes bore into hers, his stare black and intimidating. She tried to take in a breath and realised she couldn’t, Levi’s grip crushing her windpipe. With her free hand she clung to the arm that was holding at her neck, trying desperately to signal the need to breathe but he didn’t budge. 

  
“Are you ready to calm down now, _cadet?”_ he spat, fingers digging sadistically into the flesh of her neck as his grip increased marginally, forcing Illyria to acknowledge that if she was not ready to submit, he could indeed choke her harder. Illyria screwed her eyes shut, unable to communicate in any other way. Her head was swimming. Her body pulsed with an overwhelming heat from the adrenaline of the fight, heart pounding in her chest from exertion, vision blurring slightly from the lack of oxygen. 

  
With a sudden violent shove to her neck, Levi pushed Illyria backwards and away from him, releasing her altogether. She fell to the floor and gasped for breath, one hand coming to rest on her throat as she swallowed as much air as possible, coughing violently. 

  
Levi turned his attention to the other two fallen cadets, Eren looked the most unharmed, whereas Jean looked a fucking mess. Blood pouring from his face. 

  
“Kirstein, get your sorry ass to the infirmary, and you and Jaeger better be in my office before breakfast tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?” Eren saluted from his spot on the floor and Jean nodded, wincing as he pulled himself up. 

  
Illyria, finally regaining her breath and calming herself down sat up, licking her lips. She stood and made to move back to her room, only to be stopped in her tracks as the captain grabbed her arm.

  
“Oh no you don’t. Not you, Light. You can go to my office _right now."_ He scorned, eyes piercing into hers. Illyria held his stare, though no longer as riled up as she was, she was clearly still irritated. She gave a sharp nod to her head and attempted to pull her arm away, failing miserably as his grip tightened and he began stalking away, practically dragging her along with him. Illyria caught sight of Historia and her other friends as she passed by them. They all looked terrified. How was it things could go from so good to so bad in a matter of minutes in this place? 

  
Levi didn’t release her until they were at his office. He pushed her inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. 

  
“Sit down.” He commanded, voice intimidating and full of authority. Illyria sighed, sitting in the chair, the tips of her fingers grazing absentmindedly over the arms. She watched the lazy patterns she drew, her mind elsewhere. She knew she was going to get in trouble. Fighting was against the rules, but she had only intended to break up the fight, if Jean hadn’t have hit her she wouldn’t have retaliated. She had no idea what came over her, she was just so angry! She swallowed, still tasting blood in her mouth from his punch. Levi sat in the chair on the other side of his desk and regarded the cadet in front of him quietly for a moment. 

  
She looked incredibly fed up, annoyance lingering. Her hair was dishelved, her lip bleeding, blood and dirt on her white uniform shirt. Illyria wasn’t one to usually engage in fights. Levi understood that tensions could run high from time to time in the scouts, especially with a mission looming on the horizon, but he did not tolerate fighting within his ranks. Sparing, yes, fine. But a full on fight was out of the question. The scouts needed their soldiers. He had seen Illyria take out her frustrations many times on the combat dummy, that was generally how she let off steam. And through extensive cleaning. He had seen her combust in fits of rage before, but they were rare, and usually over something more substantial than this. And never _this_ extreme.

  
Levi had stepped outside and seen Jean straddling Illyria, grabbing her roughly and shouting at her to stop. He had seen the vicious head butt from Illyria and kick to his head. He had jumped into action, calling out for her to stop but she either hadn’t heard him or was intentionally ignoring him. 

  
“Are you going to explain what all that was about cadet, or are we going to play the guessing game?” Illyria glanced up at him, fingers stilling on the arms of the chair. She took a deep breath and looked away again.

  
“Eren and Jean were arguing. It got physical and I went over to break it up.” She explained. Levi’s eyes narrowed. 

  
“And how did it escalate, from you ‘breaking it up' to you kicking the shit out of Jean?” he questioned. 

  
“As I grabbed him to pull him away from Eren he hit me, sir. It was an accident. But it pissed me off.” She paused.

  
“And then what?” he asked, obviously expecting more. Illyria shrugged, meeting his eyes again.

  
“I don’t know... I guess I just, snapped.” She whispered. Levi scoffed. Well she certainly got that right. She had snapped. He had never seen her so enraged before. So full of fire. He would be lying, if he said it wasn’t incredibly sexy to see her so wild. Even when she had turned her vengeance on to him and struck out at him, still he found her ridiculously appealing. She was an incredible solider, a strong and adept fighter with an even stronger will. Levi couldn’t help but be drawn to her. 

  
“Cadet, you know I don’t tolerate this kind of behaviour amongst my squad. Your actions, whether justifiable or not, are impermissible.” His voice was softer than she expected. She glanced up at him, his hands were folded neatly in his lap as he sat back in the chair comfortably, eyes glued to her. 

  
Illyria felt a sudden wave of apprehension run through her body. Realising that her actions today would indeed have consequences. Levi continued. 

  
“Not only, did you severely injure a fellow cadet, but you struck your captain...” he stood from the chair and her mouth went dry as he slowly made his way around the desk. 

  
“Twice.” He finished, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point. Illyria stuttered. 

  
“Sir... I apologise for that... I wasn’t thinking straight.” It was true, she hadn’t been thinking straight. Illyria couldn’t think straight now. In such a short space of time, the air around her had become incredibly thick. The atmosphere tense. She had switched from being angry to nervous in a heartbeat, and her emotions didn’t end there. 

  
There was a heat running through her, she wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the hot weather but knew, deep down, it was all to do with Levi. 

  
Since her previous encounter with her captain Illyria had been haunted by thoughts and visions of the man before her. Remembering every little detail from their unforgettable encounter, even shamefully fantasizing about just how much further she had been all too willing to go that night. 

  
It hadn’t taken her long to come to the understanding, that she was crushing on her captain. The man had always had a certain attractive quality to him. He was strong, powerful, incredibly handsome. But he was also very mysterious, private and completely unattainable. Since training she had heard girls talk about him. It was no secret that the man was desirable by many. It was also no secret, that he just was not interested. 

  
But he had done something to Illyria that night. He had awakened something inside her that she just couldn’t wrap her head around. To this day she was embarrassed, ashamed of the reaction he had had on her. How inexplicably aroused she had gotten from such brutality was incomprehensible to her. And yet, her body screamed for more, yearned to know just what else he could rip out of her. 

  
And that part of her, was rising up right now. Whenever she thought of being punished by Levi, this is what came to her mind. There was a high chance her wants were way off. There was an incredibly high chance that Levi had every intention of putting her on stable duty, or finding some other way to punish her, a way that would not satisfy Illyria one bit. But the thought that just maybe... it was enough to leave her almost speechless. 

  
“You seem to lack the ability to keep yourself under control, Light...” he stopped and stood directly in front of her. Illyria swallowed again, the bitter taste of her blood still present as she forced herself to look up at the captain. His eyes shone, glistening beautifully with a hidden emotion Illyria had not seen before. 

  
“Whether it be running your pretty little mouth...” He reached forward slowly, his thumb gently brushing against the wound on her bottom lip, wiping away the blood that had pooled there. Her breathing hitched as his soft skin dragged across her sore lip, every fibre of her body set aflame from the simple touch. 

  
“Or your other impulses.” Levi’s eyes narrowed a little. Illyria’s eyes almost fluttered shut as his thumb ran back across her lip, but she caught herself maintaining eye contact. 

  
“The only question now, is how do we quell you? How do we make you more... compliant?”

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop me a comment!   
> Kudos/comments motivate me more!   
> Much love


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Illyria was struggling to keep herself together. She was hot all over, her body burning up, heart racing. Her grip on the arms of the chair had tightened considerably, her knuckles turning white. She was overcome with anxiety and desire. The words he was speaking to her having an unforeseen affect, never had she been this turned on by somebody just talking to her. 

  
Levi regarded the woman before him with a keen eye. Monitoring her every subtle movement. Her eyes were clouded, a combination of fear and lust present, telling him she wasn’t sure about this, but a part of her wanted it desperately. Her lips quivered, her breathing slow, deep and heavy. Her fingers gripping into the chair. She was frozen, determined to not break, but secretly wanting to be broken. Levi knew he was playing with fire. He knew he was teetering on the edge of a very fine line. 

  
He could put a stop to all of this right now, and a big part of him knew that he should, but another part of him was curious to find out if he was right... 

  
He was almost certain that Illyria had enjoyed the punishment he had administered previously. The sounds that had spilled from her lips an indication. But he had his doubts. And even though she had that look in her eyes right now, he could see the fear that also resided there, he could sense that she was torn, so he watched her carefully. 

  
There was also the fact that Levi had been watching Illyria for a while. She had caught his attention some time ago, way before any of these recent events had started. He and the commander had gone to the training squad to have a look over the potential new cadets. Shadis had let them read over everyone’s file before leading them out to the training grounds. And Illyria’s file had caught his attention.

  
_Exceptional in hand to hand combat and 3DMG, agility and speed second to none. Efficient in the classroom. A true force to be reckoned with. However, has an insubordinate attitude and can be extremely combative. Undisciplined and rebellious in nature. Highly rambunctious. Has amazing potential, if she can tame her unruly attitude and learn to be dutiful._

  
Yes, she had certainly gained Levi’s attention. Then when they had gone out to the training field, he had seen her engaged in hand to hand combat training with another trainee. She was impressive. She was swift and alert, focused and driven. She hit the trainee with force, executing every move with deadly precision. Her auburn hair flowing, shimmering in the sunlight, her green eyes burning brightly with an intense fire, focused only on the mission at hand. It was hard to imagine the attractive woman on the field as being difficult, but when Shadis had called them to attention, everyone had stood in a line and saluted, yet Illyria’s salute was weak and half hearted. She definitely had a problem showing respect to superiors. She looked almost bored. 

  
When she had graduated, Levi had immediately offered to take Light into his squad, much to the relief of Commander Erwin and the others. He knew she had potential, he knew she would be a strong and capable soldier. And he knew, out of all the others, he would be the one to break her. 

  
And over time, Illyria had become more of a model soldier. But she was still a work in progress. And over time, Levi had unintentionally paid more and more attention to her. It was not obvious to anyone, except him. It hadn’t taken him long to realise that he was attracted to the woman. Levi was hard-nosed. He was pragmatic and rational, so he had pretty much accepted the attraction, and then buried it. He treated Illyria no different from any other cadet. However, that night had affected him too. He had felt that old attraction that he thought he had smothered come back again ten fold. He remembered just how difficult it had been to suppress his own growing desire for the woman. It had been torturous for them both for quite different reasons. 

  
Levi held the stare of the woman before him, his lips curling into a small smirk. 

  
“I think I know.” His voice was quiet and low as he removed his hand from her lip and took a couple of steps back. He beckoned her forward with his hand.

  
“Come here.” Illyria swallowed thickly. She had never seen something so seductive from her captain before. Did he even know what he was doing to her? She stood and took a few steps forward, legs shaking and he reached for her, fingers ghosting her arm as he brought her closer and then forced her to turn around. 

  
Her back brushed against his chest as she stood still. Levi’s fingers gently brushed her hair off her shoulders, lips close to the burning skin of her ear. 

  
“How many strikes do you think I should give you this time, cadet?” this time her eyes did close. The sound of his voice so close to her, the feel of his hot breath caressing her skin as his fingers dragged tantalisingly down the side of her throat, to her shoulders, slowly slipping under the strap of her harness before pushing it off her shoulders, far too much. She shivered. His other hand removed the straps from her other shoulder and she felt him reach for her skirt, unclasping the buckles and removing her harness completely, dropping them on the desk.   
She was so focused on steadying herself she forgot all about his question. Levi reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, giving her a quick and rough shove to bring her back to her senses.

  
“I asked you a question cadet. Do not test my patience.” Illyria was practically gasping for breath already. Her arousal evident from the moistness in her underwear. She really was disgusting. She swallowed and licked her lips, panting quietly. 

  
“Ten.” She responded and Levi released his grip, moving his hands to the front of her trousers. He began undoing her just like he did last time, pushing her skirt up, loosening the harnesses at her legs and pulling down her trousers from the sides, ever careful to not touch her in a way that would be deemed unacceptable. Despite how lewd the actions were, they could easily be passed off as a form of punishment, Levi was careful to not cross that boundary. 

  
“Ten?” he asked, his voice a bit higher than previously and he smirked. 

  
“I don’t think so, Light. I gave you ten for being insubordinate, for disobeying me. This time not only did you break the rules, you assaulted a comrade _and_ your captain.” Illyria squeezed her eyes shut tight as the captain placed his hand to the base of her back and she took a step forward, her hips bumping against the desk. 

  
“Hands behind your back.” Illyria frowned a little. 

  
“Sir?” she questioned, turning her head a little to try and look at him.

  
“Hands. Behind. Your. Back.” He hissed, his voice suddenly taking on a threatening tone. Illyria winced but did as he asked. He reached over and seized the harnesses he had discarded on the desk, and immediately got to work.

  
“So... how many?” he asked again, his hands working the straps behind her back, wrapping them tightly around her wrists and securing her. 

  
“Sir, I... I apologised...” he smirked behind her, she attempted to turn to look at him but her body was glued to the spot, only her head moving. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

  
“Apologised? Hm... you’re not sorry, Light...” he said as he took a step closer, his fingers quickly fastening the buckle as he gave a hard tug, tightening the strap so that it bit painfully into the skin of her wrists. Illyria’s eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. She was completely at his mercy. Stripped half naked and bound as he planned to punish her. His body pressed close to hers for a moment, his left hand gripping the strap as his right touched her shoulder gently. She could feel his breath on her ear again. 

  
“But you will be.” he whispered into her ear and Illyria couldn’t fight back the shiver that ran through her body. Levi took a step away.

  
“Get into position.” He commanded and Illyria swallowed as she leaned over his desk, cheek pressed against the wood again. 

  
Levi took a second to admire the view before him. Handiwork from his previous punishment still very visible on her creamy white skin. He pushed her shirt up a little, exposing her to him completely. He desperately wanted to run his hands over her skin. She had absolutely no idea how difficult it was for him. 

  
“Spread your legs.” Illyria’s face flushed as she parted her legs just slightly. 

  
“Wider.” She heard him pick up the belt to her right and her excitement grew, as did her humiliation. She obeyed, parting her legs more. She heard him crack the belt, the noise making her pussy twitch in arousal. 

  
“As you have failed to give me a satisfactory answer, I will decide when I think you’ve had enough. What I want from _you_ , Light, is a verbal apology with every strike I give you. And when I think you’re _truly_ sorry for your actions today, I will stop. Do I make myself clear?” Illyria nodded her head.

  
“Yes sir.” She whispered, voice trembling already. The first smack came almost immediately and Illyria gasped, body instantly going rigid from the attack as pain seared across her skin, the initial sting subsiding to a beautiful burn. She took a deep breath.

  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

  
“Louder.” Another hit and her head shot up as she jolted, clenching her jaw. 

  
“I’m sorry.” She repeated, her voice a little louder. 

  
“I can’t hear you.” Another slap and Illyria was lost. The exquisite feeling returning to her. The pain giving her unparalleled pleasure at the same time. Her skin burned. Her entire body tingling in delicious anticipation, eagerly awaiting the next attack. 

  
“I’m sorry.” Her voice was stronger now, louder, although it still quivered uncontrollably. 

  
“Better.” Illyria continued to take Levi's blows, each one bringing her a bliss like no other. Her legs felt weak, her back hurt from shaking so hard, her arms were numb from being in the awkward position, heart pounding in her chest, breathing erratic, and her pussy was pulsing, underwear soaking wet. 

  
She was disgusted with herself again, a wave of guilt washing over her before being replaced by a wave of sheer pleasure. She was desperate to come, wanting nothing more than to be touched in her highly sensitive state and pushed over the edge. She had no idea how many times Levi had struck her, and frankly she didn’t care, as long as he didn’t stop. 

  
Levi was impressed with the girls resilience. Not once did she try to move, not once did she ask him to stop, not once did she give in and admit that she was enjoying this. She had incredible will power. 

  
Illyria felt him give a particularly rough crack, the belt connecting with the very thin and sensitive skin of her inner thigh, almost catching her sensitive pussy and her eyes rolled slightly, mouth opening in bliss as she released a short moan. 

  
“Ahh, oh god I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” Levi paused, hearing her moan like that making his willpower slip. He was satisfied. Illyria tried to control her breathing, breaths coming out in loud, shaky long gasps. Levi dropped the belt onto the desk but she didn’t even look fazed, her eyes just slowly opening from the noise. He took a step closer, left hand closing around her bound wrists as he stood close behind her. 

  
“Good girl.” He commented. Illyria’s reaction to the praise was instant, her eyes closing beautifully as she bit her lip hard and repressed the tiniest of whimpers. Levi smirked behind her as he looked down at the fresh marks on her body, her legs shivering from exertion. He glanced back up at her face and his resolve slipped. 

  
“You know Light, if I didn’t know better... I’d say you enjoy this a little too much.” Illyria’s eyes shot open at his statement, her lust filled brain being shoved aside by her rational thought. But before she could react, she was shut down as Levi reached between her legs, his finger sliding over her pussy through her soaked underwear. That one simple touch, forced a loud and guttural moan from her throat, one she couldn’t hold back even if she had tried. She tried to force her legs shut but couldn’t move as Levi’s feet were inside her own, forcing her legs to stay open, she couldn’t stand upright, as his left hand was still gripping her wrists that were bound behind her back, demanding her to stay in position. 

  
His finger slid along her again, his movements deliberate, slow and soft, tip of his finger brushing tantalisingly against her clit and she cried out more.

  
Levi, had not been expecting this. Though he had arrived to the conclusion that Illyria had enjoyed his actions, he never thought she would enjoy it this much, that it would have this kind of affect on her. Another loud groan spilled from her lips as his finger quickly grew slick with her juices. 

  
“Well, well... aren’t you a dirty girl?” he teased and the tone of his voice caused Illyria to blush, pressing her forehead into the wood to hide her face as the captain continued his assault on her body. 

  
“Filthy little brat.” His voice a deep rasp. Her pussy twitched every time he spoke, his words doing something to her that she couldn’t explain or understand in the moment. Levi leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. 

  
“You know, Light, I can’t help but wonder... what other dark, disgusting fantasies lie buried deep beneath the surface.” He gently pressed his lips to her ear, the action hardly noticeable in Illyria’s current state. She was so fucking close... so close. 

  
Levi gave one last slow drag across her pulsating cunt and moved back, loosening the straps around her wrist and violently tugging them off, throwing them to the floor. Illyria’s arms practically gave up, falling to her side as her fingers desperately tried to grip the edge of the desk to help her stand upright.

  
“I didn’t give you permission to stand.” He commented, noticing her efforts to try and push herself upright. Illyria froze. _God, please no more. I can’t take it._ And she really couldn’t. She was about ready to snap. She took a few more deep breaths and stopped her ministrations, ceasing all movement as she waited for Levi to put an end to their sick game. 

  
But he said nothing. He made no effort to move or speak. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing and that made her nervous. But still she waited. Her anxiety began to replace the lust that clouded her brain and she was suddenly made aware of how humiliated she was. 

  
She was a strong and capable soldier, powerful and fiery. And she had been reduced to a quivering and hopeless mess, by none other than Captain Levi, and worse than that she had fucking enjoyed it. Loved it so much that her excitement had alerted her superior, and he was now painfully aware of the effect his actions had had on her, the evidence slickened his finger as he had touched her. As he had touched her in the most inappropriate and totally fulfilling way.

  
Illyria craved more. She shifted slightly against the desk, becoming more nervous the longer time went on but didn’t have the stomach to turn around. How could she even face him after this? Yet alone have the nerve to be disobedient and move without his say so. If she did that it would just further fuel the fact that she _wanted_ him to punish her more. So she stayed still, still incredibly turned on, her body still wanting nothing more than to be forced into submission and taken roughly right here over the desk. She took a deep breath and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, roughly pulling her into a standing position. 

  
She flinched slightly, eyes automatically turning to her captains sparkling silver irises as he turned her around to face him, pushing her against the desk. Her backside rubbed against it and she winced, hissing from pain and arched her back to try and get away from the rough surface, inadvertently causing her clothed crotch to brush against him. She gasped, forcefully pulling her hips back in horror at what had just happened, the action causing her ass to smack roughly against the desk and she bit her lip in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as her knuckles gripped the edge of the desk roughly. 

  
Levi _chuckled._

  
The sound was deep and rumbling and right now, it was like music to her ears. God what a noise. She opened her eyes, trying her best to glare at him through her lust clouded eyes at the fact he found this all so very amusing. 

  
Levi held her half hearted glare, eyes hardening ever so slightly which made Illyria look down at her feet, knowing full well that she would not win this glaring contest right now. Levi crouched down a little, grabbing Illyria’s trousers and slowly and carefully inched them up. It took her breath away, as she watched him. He was focused on what he was doing, not distracted at all by the fact that her burning pussy was so close to his face. Whereas it was the only thing Illyria could think of. 

  
His eyes followed the movements of his hands as he carefully secured the trousers around her waist and stood back upright, looking straight into her eyes, fingers tugging her zipper up and closing her button. His fingers lingered slightly, the tips of his fingers dipping so slightly into the waistband of her trousers and he gave them a firm tug up, making the material of her trousers press firmly against her pussy, her knickers creasing into her wet slit and seam of her trousers rubbing almost painfully against her swollen clit. 

  
She gasped, practically collapsing against the desk as her legs shook, fingers tightening on the desk. Levi watched her, enjoying her reactions to him. He enjoyed seeing her squirm. He enjoyed the fact that he could make her so nervous and so aroused. 

  
“I was wrong about you, Light.” Illyria snapped back to her senses, eyes opening and staring at the captain. He slowly released her trousers, one hand drifting to her hip, sliding underneath her shirt. His skin felt warm against hers and soft as silk, his entire hand grazing her skin and making her shiver as his other hand reached up and grabbed the back of her hair roughly. 

  
It was such a unique feeling, to be touched so gently and handled so roughly at the exact same time. He held her in place firmly with the hand that was tangled in her hair, not bringing her any closer or pushing her away, just holding her still. The look in her eyes was uninhibited, she was practically pleading at him with her eyes alone. Levi battled against the urge to give her exactly what she wanted, the way she looked at him making it almost impossible to keep his own self control in check. His lips turned into a small smirk, a feeling of sovereignty flooding through him as he looked at the precious woman in front of him. 

  
“Desperation does look good on you.” He finished, noticing the shiver he elicited from her. Her slightly parted lips trembling as she tried to regain her own composure, eyes full to the brim with lust. 

  
He released her, taking a step back to put some space between them. 

  
“Dismissed.” He moved to his chair, sitting himself down and turning his full attention to the file in front of him. Illyria grit her teeth, eyes closing slightly, already wanting his warmth back. She felt discouraged by his actions. Swallowing hard she slowly picked up the rest of her garments, before making her leave. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love! ❤❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Illyria hated feeling this way. She hated feeling like she was completely invisible by the one person who she wanted to recognise her. Since the fight, absolutely nothing of notable interest had happened. And she really meant _nothing_. Not a single snide remark, not a knowing look, not even a single threat! Nothing. She hated to admit it, but it was driving her crazy. And the fact it was effecting her so much, just made her even more angry. 

  
She wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted, or even what she expected, but anything would have been better than this. She had gave her all in training, hoping to maybe catch the captains attention, but not a word. He had explained the training exercises, he had paired up the teams and given critique when required but other than that he had flat out ignored Illyria. 

  
And it was bothering her. She wasn’t expecting him to grab her and drag her off to his room for another round, even though she had definitely fantasised about it, but she hadn’t expected him to resort back to his usually distant self either. She felt like she deserved some sort of acknowledgement, all things considered. 

  
The mission was growing ever closer. Tensions were running at an all time high. Everyone could sense the change in atmosphere. Everyone was growing impatient, on tenterhooks. The occasional flare of excitement was quickly smothered by the others with a more nervous disposition, rows were breaking out all around. Illyria wasn’t all too bothered, she almost thrived in the hostile atmosphere. But she could feel her own attitude shifting, morphing into something twisted the more time she spent around the others. And the predicament with Levi was only making it worse, bringing out her foul mood even more.

  
She had filled her free time with cleaning and training, preferring to stay away from as many people as possible. She valued her solitude when her moods were like this, knowing full well how unpredictable and nasty she could get when she was irked. Her quarters were spotless, and she had even offered to take over cleaning the kitchen a few times after meals. She had been more than happy when Eren had made a joke about her being on another one of her sprees, and had commented offhandedly that his room needed some attention, happy to keep herself busy she had taken him up on his playful offer.

  
She had even spent some time in Hanji's office, tidying up. Arranging all her paperwork and research into an orderly fashion. Hanji had been more than grateful. 

  
As she was leaving the mess hall after dinner one evening, she had been stopped by Commander Erwin. He was sat at his table with Levi, Hanji and Miche, finishing off the meal when his attention had turned to her. 

  
“Cadet Light, may I take a moment of your time?” he asked. Illyria had paused, blinking a little. The commander never wanted to speak with her, she couldn’t recall a single conversation he had had with her since she had joined the survey corps. Levi had looked over, clearly intrigued as well. Illyria saluted.

  
“Of course sir, what can I do for you?’ she asked. He waved a hand dismissively and she relaxed out of her salute. 

  
“I heard you aided Hanji in organising her office space for her?” Illyria nodded.

  
“Yes sir.” He gave a small nod.

  
“I was wondering if you would be so kind as to lend your expertise to me? With the upcoming mission I’ll admit I haven’t had the time to organise everything very well. Would you be willing to stop by later tonight?” Illyria was shocked beyond belief. The commander wanted her to clean his office? That was quite an honour in her eyes. 

  
“Of course sir, I’d be delighted.” He gave a soft smile and picked up his cup, taking a quick sip.

  
“I shall be there about nine. Anytime after then will be fine.” Illyria saluted again and he gave another nod of his head. 

  
“Yes sir.” And she walked away, noticing the odd look the captain had had on his face during their brief encounter. 

  
She had cleaned the commanders office as required, he had sat quietly at his desk working away and made her a tea while she worked. It was uneventful, but Illyria was glad to have the peace, not feeling obliged to make polite conversation like she had done when she had cleaned Eren's room. She had arranged his paperwork, noticing how he didn’t seem to have as much as Levi or Hanji and organised the files of everyone in the corps alphabetically. She had dusted, cleaned with windows, swept and mopped the floor and cleaned every surface in the office. She noticed his office was much smaller than Levi’s, and full of trinkets and other items, whereas Levi’s was bare. It was almost as if the commander had made himself at home here, yet Levi was remaining unsettled. She noticed a door to her right, assuming it was a bathroom and opened it. She froze when she realised it was his bedroom and turned to the commander who was looking at her curiously. 

  
“Apologies sir, I thought it was a bathroom...” she mumbled, about to close the door and he smiled. 

  
“It’s quite alright Illyria, you can clean in there too. The bathroom is through there.” And he pointed to a door that was in his chambers to the right. She felt a little bit awkward invading his private space, but decided that as he had given her permission it was fine. 

  
She entered the room, leaving the door open and started tending to it. Stripping his bed sheets and replacing them with fresh ones, fluffing up his pillows and making his bed. She gave the room the same thorough clean as his office and then proceeded to clean his bathroom. Once she was done, she bundled the sheets into his wash basket. 

  
“Would you like me to wash these for you sir?” she asked, standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He chuckled. 

  
“No thank you Illyria that’s quite alright, I think you’ve done enough.” He poured her another cup of tea and waved to the chair opposite his desk. Obediently, she took a seat, thanking him for the soothing beverage. 

  
“Thank you for your help Illyria, you’ve done a fine job, I greatly appreciate it.” Illyria gave a half hearted smile as she sipped her tea. 

  
She engaged the commander in polite conversation until she had finished her tea and then excused herself. 

  
As the days passed, Illyria continued to get more and more irritated with herself. She didn’t even know why she cared so much about the captains distance. She should be thankful that he wasn’t beating her ass, but she wasn’t. The thought made her sick to her stomach, but every time she thought about it and indulged in her perverted fantasies, a whole other feeling took over. One of lust and excitement. Her foul mood hadn’t gone unnoticed by her friends. Historia had pulled her up about it one time but Illyria had snapped at her. They had barely spoken since. Eren had commented on the tension between Historia and Illyria and she had shot him down to, earning herself a notorious glare from Mikasa and a solid sulk from Eren. 

  
She was being unreasonable but she didn’t even care. 

  
It was the day before the mission, and Illyria was about to engage in a spar with Eren. She took her stance and looked at him with a steely gaze. He held her stare with a determined one of his own and the two began to fight. However, Illyria was not holding back. She blocked, dodged and struck Eren with a deadly force and faultless precision. Eren's fist collided with her ribs and she grunted, anger rising and he shoved her back, slightly out of breath. 

  
“God Illyria calm down, I’m not a real enemy you know?” he tried to break the ice but he just further fuelled Illyria’s rage. She lunged at him, attacking him with a barrage of fitful punches and kicks. He managed to block the first few, but the minute one of her punches connected, he faltered and it was all over. 

  
Illyria unleashed hell. Her emotions taking over as she fought, putting all of her frustrations into every blow. All of the confusion, the anger, the humiliation... everything. 

  
“Light!” Illyria heard Levi call her but ignored him, continuing her onslaught, delivering a crippling kick to Eren's stomach, making the boy fall to his knees. 

  
“Light!!” Illyria raised her knee into Eren's face, blood splattering and she spun, extending her leg and kicking him in the side of the head. Seeing Eren fall to the floor, practically unconscious. Mikasa ran over, trying to take a swing at Illyria but the woman grabbed her, pushing with incredible strength and forcing her back. Mikasa was seething.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” she hissed but Illyria didn’t respond, swiping at Mikasa's legs and making her fall to the ground. A sudden grasp in her hair caught her off guard as she was attacked from behind, the hand yanking her head back violently, almost to the point of snapping her neck. Another hand immediately grabbed one of her arms, twisting behind her back with force, making her cry out from pain as the limb was pushed to the point of breaking. She growled, her other arm about ready to strike out.

  
“Don’t even think about it, Light. I swear to god I will fucking bury you where you stand.” Levi hissed into her ear, grip tightening on both of his hands to accentuate his point. Illyria stopped and tried to pull herself free but Levi squeezed her wrist, fingers digging into her skin. 

  
“Ah, ah. Calm yourself, cadet.” Illyria felt her anger grow, the thought that the man who was the cause of her upset was overpowering her yet again feeding her fire. Levi quickly shoved her away, expecting her to stumble or fall but instead she spun around, her feet finding the ground effortlessly as she glared hard at the man in front of her. 

  
He looked just as unimpressed as she did. There was a brief standoff before Levi spoke up. 

  
“Everyone, dismissed. That’s enough for today.” He closed the distance between Illyria and himself, never once looking away from her furious eyes. 

  
“My office after dinner Light. You and I are going to have words.” He hissed before he turned and walked away, leaving Illyria behind. 

  
Illyria made her way to the captains office after dinner as requested. She wasn’t as riled up, but her mood was still incredibly sour. She knocked on his door.

  
“Come in.” Illyria noticed that he didn’t even bother asking who it was and let herself in. He watched her as she entered the room and took a seat opposite him, his eyes narrowing at her disrespectful attitude. He didn’t know what had gotten in to her the last couple of weeks. She had been doing so well, performing exceptionally well in training and hadn’t gotten herself into trouble once. Whatever had brought this on had come of it of the blue as far as Levi was concerned. 

  
Illyria stared at Levi, folding her arms and sighed. The longer she looked at him, the more her anger subsided. She couldn’t really blame him for her confused thoughts and feelings. He didn’t know the turmoil she was in after all... even though the bitch in her concluded that he probably wouldn’t care even if he was aware of it. But really he hadn’t done anything wrong. Apart from the incredibly indecent touch to her nether regions that one time... but Illyria had surmised that had just been part of the torture, part of the humiliation. All he was doing, was disciplining her, when her own actions had been unruly and unacceptable. It was her own fault if she took some sick satisfaction from his methods. He had by no means led her on. 

  
As she mulled it all over in her head for the hundredth time in the last couple of weeks, her face softened. She felt incredibly guilty for attacking Eren like that, and for being such an ass to her friends. They certainly didn’t deserve any of it. 

  
“What do you think you were playing at today, Light? Attacking Jaeger the way you did was completely unjustified and unwarranted.” She licked her lips, fidgeting with her fingers as he spoke to her. 

  
“I have noticed your truculent behaviour recently. You’ve been incredibly irascible, snapping at even your closest friends.” He paused again. Illyria felt like a school child being scolded. 

  
“Are you worried about the mission?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. Illyria scoffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn’t believe that’s what he thought. Quickly extinguishing the venom from her voice she spoke. 

  
“No sir. I’ve just had a lot going on that’s all. Nothing at all to worry about.” The sardonic tone was not lost on Levi and he narrowed his eyes as he stood, moving to stand in front of the cadet. 

  
“Drop the sarcasm Light, you’re in enough shit as it is.” She rolled her eyes again, turning her head to look away but Levi’s strong, supple fingers gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. He was leaning down, his face close to hers, eyes burning with outrage as he glared into her defiant eyes. 

  
“Roll your eyes at me again, cadet, and I’ll give them a reason to roll.” His tone was commanding and intimidating, cautioning Illyria to be careful. Illyria felt her treacherous heart skip a beat at the tone of his voice and the suggestiveness of his words. Yet still she stared, trying to not let him bother her. Levi blinked as he noticed the fleeting look in her eyes. For the briefest of moments there was a hint of longing there, before she refocused her gaze back on being indifferent. His eyes narrowed slightly, understanding dawning on him and his lips twisted into a small smirk. 

  
“Oh, I see... was this your intention all along, cadet?” His voice was suddenly low and dangerous, drawling out his words he moved his hand from Illyria’s chin, the back of his knuckles gently caressing her cheek. Illyria bit her tongue at the action, confused as to what the captain was insinuating. His smirk broadened.

  
“Are you that desperate for a thrashing you would resort to such drastic measures, simply to get my attention? To get what you need?” fingers trailed down her neck, the tips of his fingers scratching lightly down the side of her throat before resting on her collarbone. She swallowed thickly and Levi pressed a little harder, so that he could feel her racing heart. Seemed there was some truth in what he was saying. He raised his eyebrows a little and looked away for a second.

  
“It has been a while hasn’t it? Still I really thought you would be a little bit more resilient.” His fingers traced over her shoulder, grazing the strap and Illyria grit her teeth. 

  
“That’s not it.” She finally managed to get out, though her voice was slightly uneven. Levi smirked more, raising on eyebrow at Illyria as he turned to look back at her.

  
“No? Oh I think that’s exactly it, Light.” She shook her head, refusing to give in. She was resisting. This was a first. Illyria licked her lips. Levi chuckled as he stood, convinced he had finally figured out the underlying cause to Illyria’s stress. 

  
Illyria wanted to deny it. She really did. But a part of her thought that maybe Levi was right. Well, not entirely wrong at least. Levi stood, letting his hands drop from her body and took a step back, leaning casually on his desk.

  
“Unfortunately we have a mission tomorrow, and I need _all_ my soldiers in top form. So there will be no repercussions for your actions today. You got lucky, Light.” Illyria’s eyes widened slightly. Was he being serious?

  
“What?” she asked in complete disbelief. He regarded her with an air of indifference, arms folded across his chest.

  
“It wouldn’t do anyone any favours if you were... _delicate_ , for the mission tomorrow. I for one will not have you complaining about your discomfort all day.” He chose his words carefully, turning to the side as he examined one of the files on his desk. Illyria couldn’t help but scoff a little. 

  
“Have I ever complained before?” she asked, arching an eyebrow as she looked at her captain. Levi’s attention was instantly drawn back to the cadet, eyes observing her quietly. He paused, contemplating his next words before he spoke. 

  
“Trust me Light, there is _nothing_ I want more right now, than to give you a good hiding for your recklessness today. You are lucky that freaky bastard heals quickly. But you don’t, and I would have you at your best tomorrow. And I certainly wouldn’t want the guilt should you die out there, because you were unable to perform to the best of your ability.” Illyria rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh, slightly irritated by the lack of faith the captain obviously had in her ability. 

  
Levi’s eyes narrowed. 

  
“Did you just roll your eyes?” He asked. Illyria looked at him and shrugged, feeling a bit more confident now she knew he wasn’t actively going to punish her. She raised an eyebrow and shot him a cheeky smile. 

  
“So what if I did?” She teased. Levi smiled then and chuckled, shaking his head. Illyria decided she liked it when he smiled. 

  
“Alright cadet. Dismissed.” Illyria smiled more and stood up, throwing him a salute before she headed for the door. 

  
“Light.” She stopped and turned, wondering what else he could want from her. He looked at her, small smile still tugging at his lips. 

  
“Don’t you even think about dying tomorrow. I forbid it. Because I have plans for you when we get back.” Illyria blinked, not understanding.

  
“Sir?” she asked and he chuckled again as he sat down at his desk. 

  
“I told you there would be no consequences for your actions _today_... however, when we get back, your ass is _mine.”_ Illyria felt her blood run cold. Of course he wasn’t going to just let her off the hook! What had she been thinking?? She steadied herself with a deep breath. Levi’s eyes were predatory as he stared at her and it made her heart race to see that look in his eyes. And directed at her no less. 

  
She mulled over the severity of his words and despite her fear and instant arousal, pushed her thoughts aside and gave him a coy smile. 

  
“I look forward to it sir.” She teased, noticing Levi was still devouring her with his eyes, small grin still present on his lips. Then she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Explicit chapters ahead. It only gets worse from here on out!   
> Read at your own risk

Chapter 9

The return back to base after the mission was an all round joyful one. The mission had been a raging success for once, and everyone was in high spirits. Except for maybe Captain Levi, who was furious with Illyria. Once they had arrived at the village, the commander had ordered everyone to split up in order to search the village to the best of their ability, covering as much ground as possible. However, while they had been at the village collecting supplies, they had come under siege. Twelve titans in total, ranging from eight to fifteen meters had started reeking havoc on the abandoned city. Which also meant everyone was fighting for themselves against the monsters.

  
Illyria was holding her own, successfully taking down two of the beasts with relative ease. Whilst on the roof of a house she had glanced across the village and caught sight of Levi, who was also clearly more than capable. That had been until Illyria had spotted an abnormal titan not far from him. She had called out to alert him but he was too far away. Illyria had jetted off to try and get to her captains side as quickly as possible. 

  
She had seen the ugly beast raise it’s hand to strike at Levi and she had shot out her grappling hooks, zooming past Levi at lightning speed, catching him off guard and almost knocking him over in the process. The hooks attached straight into the titans palm and she propelled herself forward, swords at the ready. At just the right moment, she had used her swords to slice through the titans hand and ran up its arm, cutting the flesh as she did so. She was about to swing round and go for the kill shot when Levi beat her to it, cutting down the abnormal and swinging around to where Illyria was, grabbing her by her waist and landing them both safely on the roof. Illyria had frowned. 

  
“Hey! I had that one!” she was immediately irritated that Levi had stole her kill after she had just had the courtesy to help his ass out. Levi’s eyes flickered with rage as he grabbed Illyria roughly by the shoulders and shook her once. 

  
“What in the hell do you think you’re doing, Light? You could have been killed! Now is not the time to be reckless!” Illyria had never seen him so angry. Levi looked away, face full of thunder and surveyed the scene around him. He clicked his tongue.

  
“We will talk about this later, head over to those three bastards over there where Mikasa and Sasha are, go and back them up. And don’t fucking die.” And with that he shot off in the opposite direction. Illyria had rolled her eyes but did as he asked, muttering some sarcastic remark under her breath as she had gone to aid Mikasa and Sasha. Nobody had died. They had taken out the titans that had ambushed them, found supplies and made it home. A couple of people had been injured but they were minor compared to the usual. 

  
Levi had not spoken a word to Illyria. She knew he was mad at her for jumping in like that, and to an extent she could understand it. He was right, it had been a reckless move. Illyria had no experience with abnormal titans, she had not checked to see if there were any other potential threats or anything. She had just jumped straight in there without even a real plan on how to take it down. But at the same time, she _had_ stopped it from taking out Levi. She hadn’t died, wasn’t hurt and quite frankly, she thought she had done pretty well. 

  
After securing her horse, Illyria went for a well deserved shower. She was covered in sweat and blood and dirt, and her muscles ached from the exertion of using the 3DMG. Once she was clean, she dried herself off and put on some fresh clean clothes before heading back to the mess hall. Commander Erwin had given everyone who had gone on the mission the day off tomorrow, a reward for their efforts, and the soldiers planned on celebrating their success. 

  
Illyria sat down at the table next to Eren and he handed her a glass of wine, smiling at her. She took the glass and they toasted with each other and several others before they began drinking. 

  
“We did well today.” Eren said, nudging Illyria with his arm and she smiled at him softly.

  
“Yeah, it makes a change to see everyone in such high spirits.” She looked around the room and all she could see were smiling happy faces. The soldiers shared their own personal stories of the day with each other, some struggles, some triumphs, scary moments, crazy moments and drank together. Illyria smiled, beyond happy that the mission had gone well and there hadn’t been any fatalities. 

  
“Uh oh, what did you do this time?” Eren asked quietly, his eyes looking off into the room as he brought his glass up to his lips and took several deep gulps. Illyria blinked and followed his gaze. Levi, was on his way over. And he looked pissed. Illyria groaned. 

  
“Don’t ask.” She replied, causing the brunette to chuckle. Levi stopped in front of Illyria, totally disregarding Eren's presence, his full attention on the woman before him. 

  
“Light, a word. Now.” Illyria gave a small sigh. She just wanted to enjoy the festivities with her friends, she didn’t want an earful about how careless she had been today. That could wait until tomorrow, surely? Nevertheless she got to her feet and followed the captain back to his office. Once inside, Levi locked the door and she looked at him sulkily, defeat written across her features. Levi turned his attention to the cadet in front of him. 

  
He was angry with her. Her actions today on the field had put her in unnecessary danger. He knew she was a very capable solider, he had faith in her abilities, but that didn’t mean she could show off and take risks like that. However, he would be lying if he said that was the only reason he had brought her here. 

  
“Do you want to explain to me what you were thinking our there today, Light?” he asked, crossing his arms as he took a step closer. Illyria frowned a little, taking a step back, her back hitting the edge of his desk. 

  
“With all due respect sir, I was just doing my job.” She replied, not wanting to anger the captain but also not agreeing that she had been wrong today. Sure she had acted on impulse, an impulse to save her captain, which she _had_ done _successfully_. But her quick thinking had stopped him from being eaten. He should be grateful! 

  
“Your job is to do as I say. I told you to not die...” 

  
“And I didn’t.” Illyria shot back before she could stop herself. Levi’s eye twitched slightly and Illyria immediately regretted her action, looking away nervously. 

  
“I’m sorry sir. I just meant that... I wasn’t injured...” she trailed off and Levi took a step closer, standing so close now that Illyria could feel the heat radiating from his body. He reached forward, palms resting on the desk either side of her, caging her in and Illyria swallowed, very much aware of how close he was and how trapped she had become. 

  
“You are so defiant all the time, Light. Always going against my commands... it really is a shame, because if you were to just _do as you were told,_ you wouldn’t get in half as much trouble.” She raised her eyebrows as she looked at the floor, knowing he was right. She felt Levi’s fingers graze against her side and she jumped slightly at the unexpected action. Her eyes met the smouldering grey eyes of her captain and she felt her breathing hitch. He was so fucking gorgeous. 

  
“But a part of me thinks you misbehave so much because you crave to be disciplined.” Levi’s voice had taken on a more suggestive undertone and Illyria trembled a little, her mind racing. His fingers danced across her sides, causing her to flinch involuntarily as they tickled her delicate skin and he glanced back up to meet Illyria’s shy gaze. 

  
“I think it’s time we started your punishment Light, don’t you?” Illyria blinked, confusion showing on her face and Levi smirked, chuckling ever so slightly. 

  
“Did I not tell you that when we get back, your ass was mine?” he asked, dragging his fingertips across her hips and coming to rest at the front of her trousers. His eyes looked to meet hers, waiting for an answer. Illyria swallowed.

  
“Yes sir...” he nodded, popping open the button of her trousers and dragging the zipper down at an agonisingly slow pace. 

  
“Do you remember why you’re being punished, Light?” his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, his hot breath scorching her skin, making her body go weak with desire. 

  
“For fighting with Eren, sir.” She heard the captain chuckle darkly against her ear.

  
“Oh Light... that’s only the beginning. Trust me, there is so much more you’re being punished for.” She frowned a little, confused. Levi began to pull her trousers down, his lips ghosting from her ear down her neck and to her collarbone. Her trousers pooled around her knees, just above her boots. Levi’s fingers graced her outer thighs, stroking her teasingly and Illyria bit her lip to repress a moan that was threatening to spill. The things Levi did to her, the touches he gave, the sensations he made her feel were out of this world. How the man can be so powerful, yet touch her so delicately, and then a split second later, have her bent over his desk, spanking her with a belt with such brute force, yet whisper so softly in her ear. It made her head swim in the most amazing ways. 

  
Levi's fingers moved to the front of her shirt, toying with the bottom button, before popping it open. 

  
“You’re sass last night, did not go unnoticed.” He smirked playfully at her, his hands moving swiftly to undo the buttons on her shirt.

  
“What was it you said... ‘Looking forward to it?’ I think. Then there was the constant eye rolling, even after I ordered you to stop. Not to mention your carelessness on the field today.” Illyria frowned a little at that. 

  
“Do you really think I performed badly today?” Illyria asked, feeling a bit hurt that she had disappointed her captain. Sure he could be an asshole at times, but Illyria really didn’t want to let him down, for professional reasons as well as personal ones. Levi noticed her mood shift a little, his hands still idly working on her shirt. 

  
“I didn’t say you performed badly. I said you were careless. You engaged a 15 meter abnormal. You charged in recklessly, without a plan, without any back up, without any idea on what you were dealing with or how to handle it. I think even you will agree, that that was pretty dangerous...” 

  
“It was going to kill you.” Illyria’s mouth opened without her permission and the words came tumbling out. Levi ceased his actions for a moment, eyes attentive to the woman in front of him. She licked her lips nervously and turned her gaze away. Levi’s warm hand tilted her head back up, forcing her to look at him.

  
“I am not saying that I’m ungrateful cadet. But _you_ need to be more careful.” His voice was soft, fingers traipsing over the flushed skin of her cheek. Illyria couldn’t help but feel warmed by his words. That was the closest she was ever going to get to a thanks from the captain, and the fact he had wanted her safe too, made all kinds of feelings start to stir in the pit of her stomach. 

  
“Do you understand?” he asked. Illyria gave a brief nod of her head, smiling softly and Levi nodded. 

  
“Good. It would be a shame if you went and died on me before I was through with you.” Illyria smiled, snickering a little at his humour and rolled her eyes. 

  
“That would be a catastrophe.” Illyria teased making Levi smile. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against her ear as his fingers deftly inched inside her shirt, stroking the skin on her shoulder and causing the material to drop down to her elbows. 

  
“You have no idea.” He murmured into her ear, making her shiver and bite her lip. The tips of his fingers teased back up the back of her arms and her stomach tightened. Her body started shivering in anticipation as his actions promised all kinds of sinful things. She felt him smirk, his lips moving against the shell of her ear and she reached out and gently clung to the front of his shirt, gripping the material at his sides and stomach, needing to hold onto him even lightly. She felt like she was drowning in the heated atmosphere and holding on to something helped keep her grounded. 

  
Levi allowed the action, reaching down and grabbing Illyria roughly under her legs and lifting her, forcing her to sit on the edge of his desk. She gasped from the unexpected action but didn’t fight him. Levi pulled back to look at her. She looked fucking irresistible like this. Perched on his desk, face heated, panting softly, trousers round by her knees, shirt hanging off her elbows as she clutched at him hopelessly. Levi felt his throat grow dry from the breath taking display. He reached down, roughly pulling off her boots and quickly discarding her trousers with them. 

  
Illyria became very nervous. It was unlike Levi to actually take her clothes off her body. Belts and harnesses sure, but she had left those back in her room along with her skirt. After all the mission had finished and with the day off tomorrow, there was no need to get into full uniform. But for him to remove actual clothing, it had never happened before. He had also, never undone her shirt before... Illyria was nervous, but that wave of excitement came flooding over her, instantly soothing her, and instead excited her. 

  
Levi must have noticed her inner turmoil, because he took a step forward, one hand touching _very_ lightly at her side while the other dragged over the skin on her thigh, making the muscles in her legs twitch. 

  
“Where’s all that bravado gone from last night, Light? Not feeling so sure of yourself tonight?” Levi asked, enjoying how Illyria shifted uncomfortably on his desk as he reminded her of her cockiness last night, realising that now was the time it was going to come back and bite her in the ass. He smirked, leaning close to her ear, one hand snaking up the front of her body until it reached her neck and he gave a soft squeeze. 

  
“You should be grateful Erwin gave you the day off tomorrow. Because by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to _move_ , yet alone stand.” He whispered menacingly before he nipped at her ear, teeth biting at the lobe of her ear aggressively. Illyria whimpered softly, fingers that held his shirt balling into tight fists at the action. Levi’s left hand gripped at her neck with just enough force to feel threatening while his right hand seized the back of her hair, fisting it tightly in his hand. He forced his body between Illyria’s legs as he bit at her ear again, causing another deep moan. He smirked. The hand that was in her hair released its grip, opting instead to stroke hauntingly down her spine. 

  
Illyria let her eyes slide shut in ecstasy. Levi hadn’t even started yet and already she was soaking wet. She bit her lip hard, trying to stop the strangled moans and whines that were being pulled from her throat. Suddenly she was pulled to her shaky feet and quickly spun around and pressed down, hard. Her body slammed painfully against the slightly warm wood as Levi positioned her where he wanted her, his hand ripping the shirt off her back as soon as he had chance, leaving her in just her bra and knickers. 

  
One hand was at her back from where he had pushed her down and he had to take a second to steady himself. His own heart was starting to race. He took a step back, admiring the beautiful view before him as his hand undid his belt and whipped it off. 

  
“So... fighting with a fellow comrade, disrespect, insubordination... did I miss anything, cadet?” Illyria felt the belt drag against her ass, teasing her. Levi was on a fucking roll today. She swallowed deeply and shook her head. 

  
“Are you ready for your punishment, Light?” the words made her skin erupt in tiny little goose bumps. He sounded so fucking sexy, so sinful. Her breathing hitched as her body trembled in anticipation, eager to get started. Levi struck her ass, making her jump and gasp loudly. 

  
“I asked you a question, cadet.” Illyria swallowed thickly. Her whole body was trembling so violently, skin hot to the touch. The slight sting across her left cheek slowly morphing into a burning sensation. She needed this so badly. She hated admitting it, even to herself, but her body craved this, loved it when Levi took her out of her comfort zone and forced her into submission. 

  
“Yes sir.” She whispered and Levi struck her again, not waiting to build anymore suspense. Each blow felt like heaven to Illyria, it had felt like an eternity since she had been given this sort of treatment, and god had she missed it. Levi struck her with force, not going easy on her at all. He gave an almighty swing and she gasped loudly, body tensing as the sharpness penetrated her skin. He noticed several thin lines of blood trickle out of her broken skin and his eyes glanced at the woman, checking her features to make sure she was okay. 

  
Illyria was a hot mess. Panting wildly, desperately trying to get some air into her lungs, fingers leaving scratch marks on Levi’s desk, body shaking violently. Her knickers were soaking wet, her pussy begging for attention.

  
Levi paused, and stepped forward, reaching his hand up, the tips of his fingers gently tracing over her back, starting at her shoulders bringing them over her blades, down her spine, caressing her sides. He delighted at the long, drawn out shiver his touch elicited, noticing how her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing practically stopped at the gentle touch. Mouth forming a perfect circle as a soft moan of pleasure escaped her beautiful lips. She was truly a sight to behold. He brought his lips closer, the soft skin barely brushing over her shoulder, his breath tickling her sensitive skin, hand still caressing her back, slowly. 

  
“You’re trembling.” His voice was low and soft, almost amused, Illyria could practically feel the smirk he must be wearing right now. 

  
“Are you enjoying yourself, Light?” Illyria pressed her lips together tightly, trying to not give Levi the satisfaction of hearing her moan. Suddenly, without warning a solid slap sounded throughout the room and Illyria’s eyes rolled in bliss at the familiar and yet strange sensation.

  
“Oh god... Levi...” she moaned, realising quickly that Levi had smacked her right cheek with extreme force, and with his open palm. The sensation was slightly different, but equally as satisfying, if not more so due to the skin on skin contact. Levi’s hand did not move once he had administered the smack, his fingers instead gripping harshly at the abused flesh before he began to knead it gently. Illyria was overwhelmed. Levi’s lips were at her back, brushing teasingly against her hot skin as his hand slowed the ministrations on her ass and instead, began very gently stroking the skin. She whimpered, head tilting back slightly in arousal. 

  
“Did you like that, Light?” Levi’s tone was teasing and Illyria felt her pussy twitch. The tone of his voice, his silky smoothness, the words he used all brought her indescribable pleasure. She was hungry for more, and at the point of breaking, almost wanting to beg Levi to destroy her in the most delicious ways. His fingers trailed along the curve of her ass and he watched her carefully from his position. He brought his hand back and gave her another sound slap, her body stiffening for a moment, there was no doubt in his mind she was enjoying this, but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to admit it, wanted to hear the words leave her mouth, wanted to see her finally give in, submit to what she really wanted. He gave a light smack with his hand, nowhere near enough to even begin to sting and Illyria grunted, letting out a small sound of dissatisfaction at the action.

  
“Don’t make me ask again, cadet. I might just lose the good mood I’m in.” He warned and Illyria swallowed, slight panic taking over at the thought of Levi stopping when she was enjoying herself so much. 

  
“No, Levi...” the words left her mouth before she had even thought of them and she felt Levi grin against her. His fingers moved in soft, lazy patterns around her skin, driving her crazy with want. 

  
“On first name terms are we now, cadet?” He teased, his voice laced with mild amusement at just how much Illyria had let herself go in that brief moment. Her thoughts completely clouded, practically all decency thrown out the window, the usual protocol slipping more and more. Levi could feel his own self control slipping, his own desire building. It was hard to tease Illyria without it affecting him too. She just looked and sounded far too alluring to ignore. The more he gave her, the more it affected him, the harder he hit her, the louder she moaned, the more her eyes rolled in bliss, the harder her breathing became. And the more difficult it was for Levi to watch her. He grabbed harshly at the mound of flesh beneath his hand, gripping her cheek painfully and she gasped, panting breathily. 

  
“Spread your legs cadet.” He ordered, pulling away from her altogether for a brief moment before his hands grabbed both of her wrists and held them behind her back. Illyria shifted without even thinking about it, parting her legs for him as she felt something soft wrap around her wrists and bind her hands behind her back. 

  
“I must admit, seeing you like this is quite stimulating, Light. I could certainly get used to it.” He gave a sharp tug to the fabric that was holding her wrists together, ensuring she was secure before his right hand grazed the mound of her ass again, dipping lower to the back of her thigh. Illyria couldn’t help but shiver at the touch, sighing softly as his fingers touched her bruised and sensitive skin, his fingers felt like tiny electrical pulses against her skin and she relished in the feeling. 

  
Levi carefully and slowly stood closer to the cadet beneath him, his feet settling in between her legs, resting on the inside of her feet, so she couldn’t shut her legs again. Illyria didn’t seem to notice her eyes were shut in bliss as his fingers danced along her skin. He smiled softly and then, without warning, glided his fingers to in between her legs. Illyria's eyes shot open as she attempted to struggle, Levi’s left hand grabbing her wrist and forcing her down harder onto the desk, making it impossible for her to move. 

  
The tip of his finger glided effortlessly along her clothed cunt, his fingers immediately feeling how wet she was through her knickers. He smiled more. 

  
“So you _are_ enjoying this.” He commented casually as he lowered his head, resting his forehead gently against Illyria’s back. His left hand still holding her wrists as his right dragged teasingly along her slit. Illyria was overcome with sensations. She could feel Levi’s soft hair tickling her back as his hot breath caressed her skin. Her whole body trembling, stomach hurting from how violently she was shaking. Her pussy throbbing under Levi’s ministrations. She moaned loudly, unable to hold back her lust anymore, she was reaching her breaking point. Humiliation and degradation starting to slip away until only her want and desire remained. 

  
But Levi was nowhere near done with her. Not by a long shot. He bit gently at her back, his teeth scratching lightly over her overly reactive skin as he stroked languidly at her cunt. Her reaction was immediate, another soft cry coming from her parted lips and he moved to bite further up, harder this time. He felt her pussy twitch against his fingers at his actions, unable to stop himself from smirking when he had given a particularly hard bite. She was so turned on, it sent a wave of satisfaction flow through him knowing he was the cause of her current arousal. 

  
“Such a dirty girl, look at yourself, soaking wet and desperate and I have barely touched you.” Illyria felt her whole body flush from her captains lewd words, partly because she would never have expected this kind of nature from him, and partly because he was one hundred percent right. She pressed her forehead against the desk, a feeble attempt to try and hide her face from her captor. She felt his teeth sink into her shoulder and she groaned softly, convulsing violently. Levi hummed against her skin, pulling his teeth away and his left hand released her wrists finally.

  
“You sound good, Light. I wonder what other pretty noises I can get you to make for me.” Illyria gasped, never had she wanted a man to take her so much in all her life. He was doing everything right, from how he touched her, to how he spoke to her, everything was driving her wild. She felt his hand tangle in her hair as he pulled her head back roughly. She bit her lip when she felt his lips against her ear. He was leaning over her a little, his body pressed gingerly against hers, the hand that had been teasing in between her legs had stopped, and she released a sigh of disappointment. He smirked against her ear, knowing exactly what she wanted and pressed his lips against her lobe. 

  
“Tongue out.” He whispered. Illyria blinked, more than a little confused but Levi’s grip in her hair tightened, causing her to whimper in pain and forcing her head to stay still. She swallowed thickly before slowly pushing her tongue past her lips. Levi nipped playfully at her ear, making her groan softly. 

  
“More, don’t be shy.” He instructed and Illyria felt her face flush again. Yet she still did as he asked, sticking her tongue out further. The moment she did, she saw Levi’s other hand that had been teasing her pussy come around. He dragged his fingers over her tongue and Illyria moaned quietly when she realised she could taste herself on his fingers. But he didn’t stop, his palm ran across the slick muscle and then he pulled it back across again, effectively covering his entire hand in her saliva. 

  
Illyria had no idea what was going on but she wasn’t one to judge, maybe this was one of the captains weird kinks, just like hers was being spanked. So she timidly started to move her tongue, aiding him in his actions. Levi nipped her ear again and Illyria felt his lips stretch into a smirk. In a flash, Levi had pulled away and in one fluid motion, brought his palm down on Illyria’s ass, swiftly and vigorously. 

  
The amazing sensation shook Illyria to the core, feeling his slick hand slap against her skin, the slight wetness only further adding to the pain she let out an unbridled moan, breath quickly becoming unsteady and laboured as he struck her a second time. 

  
“Oh god...” Levi only smiled, bringing his hand back to her face. She didn’t need any instruction as she quickly began sliding her tongue all over his hand, eager for him to continue. Levi noticed her enthusiasm and chuckled, bringing his lips to her back again, grazing his teeth over the skin before he pulled his hand back and smacked her again, his time kneading the flesh after the second hit, biting down on her back as his fingers gripped at her. 

  
Illyria couldn’t get enough. Everything her captain was doing, was bringing her joy like no other. She didn’t care how sick she was, how depraved she must have looked. All she cared about was everything Levi did to her.   
The captain glanced to Illyria, checking to make sure she was okay. He pressed his lips to her shoulder blade as his grip on her ass loosened and his touch became feathery soft. 

  
“How much more can you take?” he asked as Illyria lay her head on the desk, enjoying the light touches against her burning skin. She let out a long sigh, barely aware of anything anymore. 

  
“Oh god... Levi...” she could barely breathe, her breathing had become sharp, short and shallow, it was almost like she was hyperventilating. Levi’s hands ran soothingly across her body, enjoying the sight of the shivering form beneath him. He hushed her gently, noticing her inability to regulate her breathing properly. She smiled against the desk, making Levi relax a little more. She was alright, just overwhelmed. His touches calmed her a little, making it a bit easier to breathe as her mind cleared a little from the surging hormones rushing through her body. Levi pressed his lips to her shoulder before he pulled back, reaching for the belt again and gave her an unforgiving slap, snapping her back to her senses. 

  
“I asked you a question, Light.” He stated, lips moving tauntingly down her spine. He flicked his tongue out, tasting her skin and Illyria jumped and writhed against the desk. Levi smiled, he had not expected that sort of reaction. He teased her a little more, using his lips, tongue and teeth to create all kinds of pleasurable sensations, he licked her side and she shook, moaning loudly and he chuckled. 

  
“Someone is ticklish.” He teased and Illyria glared at the desk. When Levi’s lips met the waistband of her knickers he stopped, lifting his head for a moment to survey the woman beneath him. She seemed alright, she hadn’t asked him to stop, then again she hadn’t asked him to carry on either. He smirked a little, hand giving a soft slap to the top of her right thigh. 

  
“Maybe we should find out exactly where your breaking point is, Light.” His left hand slid between her legs and immediately Illyria all but collapsed onto the desk. She wasn’t sure how much more of this sweet torture she could take. Her whole body ached, whether it be from the pain Levi was inflicting or not, she hurt all over. Levi noticed her thighs trembling as his fingers sought out her clit, gently caressing the bundle of nerves through her sopping knickers. 

  
“Or maybe we should stop right now.” And as he spoke, he dropped his hand from her pussy, eliciting a broken cry from Illyria. She banged her forehead against the desk once, a sign of frustration he was all too familiar with. 

  
“No...” she panted. Levi tilted his head a little, smirking playfully.

  
“No? Why don’t you tell me what you want then, cadet?” his fingers glided smoothly up the sides of her ass, fingers brushing over the fabric of her knickers teasingly as he placed a chaste kiss to her back, tongue dragging lazily over her beautiful skin.

  
“I want more.” Her voice was shaky and breathy, but sure in its delivery. Levi smiled against her, pressing his lips to her back, giving her another quick kiss. 

  
“Alright cadet, that will do for now. I’m sure I can get more out of you before the night is over.” 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He smiled against her back, fingers taking a hold of her knickers at the side as he inched them down slightly. Illyria froze, shock, fear and embarrassment taking over her momentarily. Levi paid her no mind, focusing solely on the task at hand as he brought the fabric down over her bruised cheeks, stopping just at the crease where her ass met her thigh. Her entire ass exposed to him now, but he made sure he stopped just short of revealing anything else, no matter how much he wanted it. 

  
With both of his hands he gripped the back of her thighs roughly, giving a hard squeeze and Illyria whined. She could feel other parts of her being pulled open as he fondled her legs roughly. His right hand lifted and delivered a sharp blow to her right side, once, twice, three times and she gasped every time. She swallowed, her throat dry and coarse. Levi’s talented fingers dragged over her stinging skin with a ethereal touch, stroking and tickling the skin he had just abused. 

  
Illyria bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she felt his hot breath against her overly tender skin, and almost lost herself completely when she felt his lips press tentatively against her. His hands moving down her ass to instead stroke the back of her thighs as his lips moved across her ass, tongue gliding teasingly along. Illyria let out a strangled cry, the feeling so pleasurable it was almost completely overpowering. Levi rubbed his thumbs into her thighs as he blew gently against the patch of skin he had just licked, causing the little bit of air that was left in Illyria’s lungs to be forced out in a startled breath. The cool air stimulating her heated flesh felt out of this world. Pleased with her reaction, Levi continued, leaving not an inch of her battered skin untouched by his mouth, all the while, his thumbs caressed her inner thighs, every so often rubbing just a little bit higher up, drawing just that little bit closer to her dripping core. 

  
Illyria was a shivering mess under his touch. Her eyes filling with unshed tears of agonising pleasure, starting to breathe at an unsteady rate again. A part of her never wanted this to end, another part of her wasn’t sure how much more she could endure, and an even bigger part of her demanded more. 

  
The soft touches of Levi’s lips and caresses of his tongue took her breath away. He would throw in the occasional slap here and there, before his lips would seek out the skin he had just attacked and she would moan loudly, adjusting to the new sensations he evoked from her. He took his time in his torture, not wanting to rush anything, preferring to make sure every inch of her creamy skin was given fair treatment. He was so thorough in every action, so precise. 

  
Illyria felt his thumb glide a little closer to her soaking pussy and her breathing hitched noticeably. Biting her lip she pressed her forehead against the desk. She was desperate for him to touch her again. Levi must have noticed her action because he paused what he was doing. She could feel his lips stretch into a smile against her skin but she really didn’t care, he had every right to be smug right now so there was no point in getting irritated about it. Levi ran this thumb back and forth slowly over her thigh, noting how she shivered beautifully. His digit brushed against her moist underwear, her thighs slick from excitement.

  
Illyria subconsciously arched her back a little, her body trying to get the contact it desperately wanted without her knowledge. The action however, did not go unnoticed by Levi. He chuckled. 

  
“Are you alright there, Light? You look like you might need something.” Illyria blushed profusely. Her humiliation reaching an all time high but so was her lust. A part of her didn’t care how mortifying it was to be in this situation, with her captain, didn’t care how much she enjoyed it, and that part of her was at breaking point. 

  
“Sir... please...” she panted through breaths. Her hands that were bound behind her back had lost all feeling as they had gripped into tight fists. Levi stroked her rear with his left hand, right hand stilling its movements on her inner thigh as he listened attentively to her soft pleads. He kissed the base of her spine, moving up her back slowly. 

  
“Please what, cadet? Tell me what it is you want.” Illyria groaned softly, fingers flexing and cunt tightening at his words. She was gone. Lost in a lust filled haze, her mind not functioning correctly in her stupor. 

  
“Levi please... please touch me...” Levi clenched his jaw. He hadn’t expected her to actually say it out loud. And certainly hadn’t expected it to have the sort of reaction on him that it did. He took a deep, slow breath, grasping onto the last few strings of his self control and gave his head a quick shake. He wanted her. He wanted to take her right there and then. But not until he was sure, not until she actually asked him for it, begged him for it. 

  
“I am touching you, Light.” He commented, amusement in his voice. Illyria groaned in frustration, head banging again on the desk and he chuckled playfully, nipping at the lobe of her ear, both his arms holding himself over her back, body just brushing hers. 

  
“Ah... not... there...” she hissed, tilting her head to the side, allowing Levi more access to her neck. Her eyes were shut in pleasure, Levi wrapped his right hand around her throat, giving a teasing squeeze as his mouth attacked the left side of her neck. He pressed soft kisses against the skin, feeling her pulse quicken, tongue lapping up her pulse point until it got to her ear where he nipped again, a bit more forcefully than last time. 

  
“Then where, Light?” without thinking Illyria forced herself to stand on her tiptoes, pressing her ass out and rolling her hips back against the captain, trying to convey her want. Levi was impressed with her boldness and chuckled darkly against her skin, secretly more than enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. His hand moved from her throat, down her back and slid around to her stomach, pulling her away from the desk only slightly, just enough for him to slide his hand between her clothed crotch and the desk. 

  
“Oh, do you mean _here_ cadet?” his finger dragged teasingly down her covered slit, brushing over her clit and down to her entrance before he pulled it back again, repeating the movement several times. Illyria fell completely weak. Knees buckling, eyes fluttering shut, head dropping against the desk, releasing a guttural moan as Levi’s finger gave her such intense pleasure. Levi felt his finger quickly become wet with her warm juices as he continued to stroke her through her knickers, her pussy twitching pleasingly against his finger. Illyria moaned and panted without restraint, all shame thrown out the window at the incredible feeling. She rocked her hips back, rolling them against his hand and he smiled against her neck, teeth clamping mercilessly around the flesh at her neck as his left hand gave a rough squeeze to her hip, forcing her to be still. 

  
“Do you like that, Light?” His voice was low, teasing her. Illyria could do nothing but whimper underneath him. 

  
“Answer me, brat.” He hissed as he smacked her with his other hand, tearing a strangled moan from her throat, eyes rolling in ecstasy. She nodded her head quickly, resting her head against the desk. 

  
“Y-yes sir...” she panted out. Levi smirked, letting his hand tangle in her hair as his lips kissed the back of her neck, the hand between her legs never relenting in their motions. 

  
“Do you want more?” he whispered. Illyria bit her lip, repressing another moan. God she wanted more, her body was begging for more, begging for it all. She nodded her head, a hint of embarrassment starting to creep back in. Levi watched her carefully, thrilled that she was finally surrendering to him. 

  
“Tell me what you want, cadet.” He slipped his fingers inside her knickers, immediately seeking out her clit which he located with ease. She was so hot, so wet for him. The skin on skin contact made Illyria see stars and she threw her head back in euphoria, releasing an animalistic moan as Levi played with her swollen clit. 

  
“Fuck... Levi... please...” she began gyrating her hips again, unable to control herself from bucking against his hand. 

  
“Please what? Say it.” He hissed, fingers giving a soft pinch to her clit in warning, indicating he was running low on patience. Illyria _screamed_. Having never felt anything like that before in her life and Levi clasped his other hand over her mouth aggressively. 

  
“Shut your mouth Light, don’t make me gag you.” He threatened, fingers resuming their softer motions and she groaned against his hand, eyes closing again, cunt twitching and he scoffed. 

  
“What, you like the idea of that too? You are pure filth.” He smirked, releasing her mouth as his speed in between her legs increased slightly. Illyria moaned softly, trying to control herself as best as she could, but with Levi doing such amazing things to her body she was finding it difficult. The pressure in her groin was building. She was so fucking close. 

  
“Hm. Maybe next time. Right now, I want you to tell me what you want.” He slowed the motions of his hand again, making Illyria lose her stride, his voice sending shivers down her spine. She banged her head softly against the desk again, frustrated that her impending orgasm was fading away and he brought his other hand back to slap her thigh, reminding her there were other matters to deal with. 

  
“Last chance Light, before I leave you in this state.” He slowly pulled away, the warmth of his hand leaving her and her eyes shot open, panic gripping her again. He wouldn’t... would he? She tried to move against Levi, turning her head to almost face him before he grabbed her hair and forced her head to the desk, ignoring the soft thump. 

  
“No Levi, please... don’t...” Levi smirked but didn’t speak, waiting patiently. He released her hair, dragging the tips of his fingers down her spine and over the soft mounds of her ass, slipping his fingers back in between her legs, tips just barely brushing against her flesh. Illyria needed more. She needed to feel him against her again, his teasing would not satisfy for much longer. Levi gently placed his lips to a particularly sore looking welt on her cheek and touched it with the tip of his tongue, making Illyria jump from shock. 

  
“Do you need some encouragement, Light?” he teased, his finger gliding torturously over the swollen bud between her legs. She arched her back. She couldn’t take this anymore. Her whole body hurt, she was desperate for a release. She wasn’t thinking straight right now, all she could think about was Levi and how good he was making her feel, and she needed more. 

  
“Levi please... please...” she could barely get her words out, her breathing erratic and heart thumping in her chest. His fingers against her clit the only thing she was focusing on, providing her with such a sweet feeling. 

  
“Go on...” his whispered words of encouragement reaching her ears finally made her snap. 

  
“Fuck me... please... please fuck me, Levi.” Levi faltered. He had certainly not expected that to come from her mouth. He had expected her to ask for more, tell him that she wanted him to touch her, at the very most he had expected her to tell him that she wanted to come. But he did not expect those words to leave her perfect mouth. He grit his teeth, hissing slightly as the words had an immediate effect on him, his self control shattering into a million pieces at those words. The logical part of his brain was bellowing at him to stop this _now_. Things had already gone too far, he had already overstepped the boundary with this woman, taken things to a whole other level. But the lust that had been growing steadily in him, the desire, demanded he continue, demanded he give her exactly what she wanted, what _he_ deep down wanted. He had already overstepped the mark, may as well go all out now. And that was the side that reigned supreme. 

  
Levi grabbed the sides of Illyria’s knickers, pulling them down to her ankles in one swift movement. The sight of her soaking wet pussy finally coming into view. He half expected her to shy away, to try and shield herself from his eyes, but she did nothing, focusing entirely on steadying her breathing. The woman beneath him looked absolutely stunning. Bent over his desk, legs spread, sore, bruised and bloodied from a thorough spanking, eyes completely clouded with lust, face flushed, hair mused, cunt glistening with want. It was enough to take his breath away. 

  
He reached forward again, continuing to stimulate the bundle of nerves between her legs as his other hand reached for the front of his trousers. Illyria trembled under his fingers, losing herself completely, nothing mattered anymore, except this feeling. Levi focused on what he was doing as he freed his cock from the confines of his pants. Very much aware how close he was to bringing the woman to release before slowing his actions, allowing her orgasm to fade completely before bringing her back to the edge. Illyria moaned and groaned and bucked her hips underneath him, trying to force his hand to her own liking but failing every time. Levi chuckled, his slickened finger moving to her dripping entrance as he pressed his finger deep inside her. Her eyes squeezed shut at the intrusion, fingers clenching again into fists behind her back as Levi’s thin finger found her g-spot instantly, stroking it with his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. Her breathing stopped for a moment, the sensation blinding her into a stupor. 

  
“Not yet, cadet. You don’t get to come that quickly.” She pressed her forehead against the desk, sweat trickling down her neck. She was burning up. Levi moved closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss to the middle of her back as he stood behind her. She felt his hot cock slide against her thigh, quickly becoming coated in her juices. Levi removed his finger, dragging the moistened digits over his painfully hard dick. His eyebrows furrowed in relief at the pleasurable sensation, his aching cock begging for attention. Gripping his cock firmly he pressed his tip against Illyria’s entrance. She swallowed his tip greedily, engulfing him in a scorching, wet, tight heat. Levi’s left hand gripped tightly at her hip, nails digging into the soft skin, his strangled gasp lost in Illyria’s own guttural moan. He hissed, trying to control himself. 

  
Steadying himself he gave a small thrust forward, making Illyria whimper beneath him before he slowly pulled back, teasing her for what was to come. Illyria rolled her hips back, desperate to have him fill her straight away, trying to force herself down onto the entire length of his cock. The captain anticipated the action and quickly pulled away, administering a sharp slap to her ass as punishment. She half moaned and half growled in a mix of frustration and pleasure. 

  
“Levi, please...” she begged him, all pride cast aside, wanting nothing more than to feel him buried deep inside her. Levi reached into her hair, giving a sharp tug back as he brought his body over hers, teeth biting savagely into the pulse point on her neck, brutally thrusting his hips forward and sheathing himself fully inside her. 

  
A wave of pain tinted euphoria washed through Illyria. Levi’s teeth pinching into her neck, his hand fisting in her hair as he buried his diamond hard cock deep inside her, causing her to cry out without restraint. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forwards again, setting a brutal pace as he fucked her, hard and fast over his desk. He filled her so entirely, stretching her tight walls painfully, not relenting for a moment. Levi’s breathing was slightly shaky against her skin, his soft moans a clear indication that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. 

  
She thought how she had never heard him sound so perfect as he did right now. What she wouldn’t give to see him come undone for her. He slammed into her again, his cock banging ruthlessly against her g-spot on every thrust. After a moment his speed decreased slightly, his hips becoming more of a gentle roll than a violent jolt. She felt her orgasm slipping away again and growled, attempting to thrust her hips back but he grabbed hold of her hips, pinning her to the desk and ceasing her movements. 

  
She felt his hand release her hair, moving to slide in between her legs as his finger began to dance over her clit again, as he eased back into her at an agonisingly slow pace. Tears of pleasure welled in her eyes as she let out a chorus of moans and pants, gasping when he rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger, increasing pressure every time. 

  
“You want to come, Light?” Levi’s voice penetrated the air like a knife, slicing through the thick atmosphere as if it were butter. Illyria’s eyes fluttered shut as he entered her again, softly and slowly, making the pressure build in her abdomen. 

  
“Yes...” she whispered, her own voice full of want, quaking as she rasped out her response. Levi smirked. She was getting bolder with each passing second. Her longing overshadowing her embarrassment.

  
“Yeah? Beg for it.” His command made her shiver with excitement. He rolled his hips again, pressing his lips against the deep red mark he had left on her neck, tongue caressing the bruised skin before his lips dragged down and his teeth found a new patch of skin to abuse. He gave a sharp thrust as he bit her skin again and Illyria cried out, throwing her head back, her entire body stiffening. Levi practically growled into her neck, feeling her cunt clench around him, making him struggle to keep his composure. 

  
He rolled his hips again. Illyria couldn’t keep up, the quick changes of pace driving her crazy. She was so close, and then he would do something to make her orgasm fade. He would allow her to teeter on the edge of climax for a few seconds before forcing it further away from her, only to build her back up again... it was the most amazing torture Illyria had ever felt. 

  
“Come on Illyria, be a good girl.” Levi whispered sultrily into her ear as he rolled his hips again, slowly sheathing his cock inside her heat and rolling her clit between his fingers. Illyria snapped. Hearing him whisper her name like that undoing her completely. 

  
“Fuck Levi, please! Please, fuck me... please!” her voice broke a little as she all but screamed her request and Levi moaned gently, hearing her like that making his cock twitch with excitement. 

  
“Good, that’s a good start Illyria.” He whispered as he picked up the pace, abandoning her clit and grabbing both sides of her hips firmly, slamming into her with unprecedented power. Illyria choked on a loud moan, spluttering incoherent words as he continued his ruthless pounding with unmatched speed. Illyria didn’t even try to hold back her moans of ecstasy anymore, far too wrapped up in the insane pleasure her captain was giving her. Levi straightened himself, one hand clutching her hip while the other gripped her wrists at the base of her back, holding her in place firmly as he continued to smash into her. 

  
Illyria felt that familiar feeling of release start building back up again. She moaned louder, panting Levi’s name like a mantra, urging him to continue. Her whole body was alive with sensation. Tingling, burning, aching, throbbing, from where Levi had pulled her hair right down to her burning calves that were seizing up from the uncomfortable position she was in. She felt incredible. 

  
“Levi... I-I’m... I’m...” she couldn’t get her words out, her mind completely taken over, Levi’s unrelenting thrusts knocking the air out of her lungs. Levi smirked, putting her fragmented sentence together and he released her hip, grabbing her hair again and pulling roughly, snapping her neck back. The position was painful on her neck and she could barely breathe, but that just made the whole experience better for Illyria.

  
“Close are you, Light?” for the briefest of seconds Illyria was certain he was going to deny her another orgasm from the tone in his voice, but he didn’t slow down, he continued and she was overcome with relief. 

  
“Please...” she whimpered, begging him to not take this away from her again. Begging for him to keep going, to let her finish. She was desperate. Levi shuddered slightly, he was hitting his peak, he needed this too. He chuckled a little, bringing his head back down over Illyria’s body and nipping at the shell of her ear. 

  
“Please? Are you asking for _permission_ , Light?” he teased. Illyria swallowed, nodding her head frantically, not giving a shit right now how pathetic she was being. She _needed_ this and she needed it right now. Levi kissed the shell of her ear, his breath tickling her and sending delightful shivers down her back. 

  
“Good girl.” He growled, making Illyria groan loudly, he sounded fucking incredible. Her pussy twitched at the sound of his deep, silky voice praising her as his cock ploughed into her again and again. Her breathing was hard and laboured, she could barely catch her breath with Levi pulling her head back the way he was. But she didn’t care because she was _so close_.

  
“Come for me.” He purred and Illyria couldn’t have refused even if she had wanted to. Hearing her captain whisper those words to her, right in her ear forced her over the edge. Her entire body stiffened, eyes closing in bliss, her core pulsating sporadically as wave after wave of pleasure surged through her. A breathy cry ripped from her throat, followed by a string of curses mixed with Levi’s name, her frame convulsed, every nerve in her body that had been stimulated so vigorously grateful for the relief it was finally given. 

  
Levi felt her shatter through her orgasm, her tight walls clamping down unforgivingly around his hard cock, contracting periodically. The overwhelming feeling forced him into his own climax and he groaned loudly as he came hard, burying himself deep inside the woman beneath him, his own body shivering from the delicious feeling, legs threatening to buckle. His thrusting became less violent as he dragged out his euphoria, milking himself inside Illyria’s beautiful heat. He let out a long, shaky, satisfied breath as he stilled, finally releasing Illyria’s hair and using both of his shaky arms to hold his body up over hers, resting his forehead for a second in between her sweat slicked shoulder blades. 

  
Illyria didn’t have the energy to hold her head up anymore, her neck hurt. As soon as Levi released her hair she let her head drop onto the desk and gasped, trying to get air back into her burning lungs. She swallowed, her throat was so dry. After a moment, she felt Levi straighten himself up. 

  
“Don’t move.” He instructed, reaching for her wrists and finally untying her. Illyria couldn’t wait for her arms to be free again, she was in a lot of pain. Both of her arms had gone completely dead, she couldn’t feel her hands. Levi gave a sharp tug, the fabric finally slipping from her wrists and both her arms fell to her side. Levi pulled back, finally pulling out of her and she sighed softly, already missing the feeling. She licked her dry lips and closed her eyes, pressing her cheek to the desk as exhaustion started to take over her. She felt totally drained. She shivered, feeling very cold all of a sudden now that Levi was not as close and she frowned a little, taking a deep breath. 

  
A sudden, unexpected softness between her legs made her eyes open slowly. She was far too drained to move to see what Levi was doing but she quickly concluded she really didn’t care. She was vaguely aware that Levi was cleaning her, tenderly wiping away the mixed fluids between her legs and she blushed. Feeling incredibly self conscious all of a sudden, even despite what they had just done. But she had no desire to stop him right now. 

  
When Levi was finished, his fingers gently caressed the fresh bruises on her ass and thighs, his lips coming down to gently kiss a few random spots on her skin and she allowed her eyes to shut again, enjoying the gentle touches from him. 

  
“Can you stand?” his voice broke through her tired, foggy brain and she gave a soft sigh. She really wasn’t sure if she could stand, and was pretty convinced she could not walk, but she was sure she really didn’t want to move right now. 

  
Levi stood, hands gently taking Illyria by the shoulders and carefully helping her into an upright position. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking at the raven haired man. He could see she was dazed, struggling to keep herself standing so he quickly picked her up bridal style, making sure his arm cupped the back of her knees to avoid her still very sore skin. He lifted her and began walking, her arms instantly came and wrapped loosely around his neck. She let out a soft whimper as she lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again. 

  
Levi lay the stunned cadet down on his bed, covering her with the duvet and her eyes fluttered open again, looking at him and frowning slightly in confusion. 

  
“Levi...” she whispered. His gaze was soft as he held her stare, waiting patiently for her to continue. When she seemed like she wasn’t going to say anything else he stroked the back of her hand softly. 

  
“Get some rest, Light.” She frowned slightly, her fingers gripping tiredly onto the ones that were running along the back of her hand. 

  
“Will you stay with me a while?” she asked her eyes closing in exhaustion. Levi’s eyes narrowed slightly, unsure of the next course of action. There were many reasons why he should leave, but also many reasons why he should stay. He grit his teeth and shifted, lying down beside the auburn haired woman and staring at the ceiling. Illyria gave a soft smile, feeling the captain settle beside her and she turned to face him, reaching out and resting a hand on his chest. She was far too drained to even attempt to move closer to him, so settled for just resting her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath. Nervous of the contact, Levi reached up and gently took her wrist, ready to move her hand away if she moved again, but she didn’t. He looked at her wrist, noticing there were angry looking marks on her skin from where he had tied her up, and released her, allowing her to rest her hand on his chest.

  
Illyria let out a content sigh, happy enough with the subtle contact from her captain and felt herself succumbing to sleep, giving in to her fatigue. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Illyria opened her eyes again, it was dark in the room. She propped herself up slightly, taking in her surroundings and allowing her eyes to adjust to the unfamiliar room. It took her a few seconds to remember that she had passed out in the captains quarters, which immediately reminded her of her last encounter with said captain. 

  
She lay back down on the bed, running a hand through her hair and gripping at the roots tightly in mild frustration. She couldn’t believe she had let things go so far... she had had sex with her captain. With Levi Ackerman. She had _begged_ him for it. A whole other side had came out of both of them and Illyria was confused and highly embarrassed. How on earth was she meant to look him in the eye again? She took a deep breath and pulled herself from the bed, her legs shaking, threatening to give out at any given moment. She hissed, gently touching the back of her thighs and remembering just how roughly she had been treated just a while ago. Remembering all of her clothes, with the exception of her bra, had been discarded in the captains office, she bit her lip and staggered to his wardrobe, taking out one of his shirts and slipped it on. No way was she walking through the office with no clothes on. She would rather face his wrath than have to endure that sort of humiliation.

  
She tiptoed to the door leading to the office and slowly opened it. Levi was sat at his desk, working through some paperwork. He glanced at Illyria when he heard the door to his bedroom open. His eyes instantly noticing her attire and narrowing slightly. 

  
“Is... that my shirt?” He asked, scrutiny lacing his voice and Illyria licked her lips, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

  
“My clothes... they were... where...” Levi smirked, noticing just how awkward Illyria was right now. He indicated over to the couch.

  
“They’re over there.” He replied calmly, not taking his eyes off the cadet for even a moment. Illyria nodded and walked over to the couch, avoiding eye contact with the captain who was watching her like a hawk. He noticed her slow movements and the fact she didn’t sit down. She seemed unsteady on her legs, and the grimace of pain as she pulled her knickers over her thighs and ass was not missed by his keen eyes. She hissed quietly but did not give any other sign that there was anything wrong. 

  
Levi tilted his head to the side, eyes lowering to her thighs as she pulled up her underwear. She was definitely going to be sore for a while judging from the bruises he could see. 

  
“How are you feeling?” Levi asked, fixing Illyria with a small knowing look. She finally met his eyes, noticing the slight smugness there and she couldn’t stop the small smile. 

  
“I’m fine.” She replied, noticing the captains lips curling into a small smile of his own. It was like they were having some sort of secret conversation and Illyria felt incredibly insecure. She let out a small laugh as she looked away, feeling her face heat up and she shook her head. Levi stood and walked towards Illyria, noticing her bashfulness. He smiled as he reached her. She looked at him, a little nervous as she reached for her trousers. 

  
“Bit late to play the shy card now don’t you think?” He teased, reaching forward and taking hold of the uniform she had just picked up. Illyria blinked as he took her garment off her. 

  
“Come with me. I would see you properly attended to before getting dressed.” And he took her wrist, leading her to his bedroom. Illyria followed unsteadily, wondering what on earth her captain was planning now. Once inside Levi indicated to the bed. 

  
“Lie down.” His usual disengaged attitude had returned as he dropped her trousers over the back of a chair, heading to another door. Illyria remembered commander Erwin’s quarters being laid out in a pretty much identical way and concluded that the door led to a bathroom. He opened the door, proving her assumptions correct and then looked at her, his eyes narrowing. 

  
“Problem, Light?” he asked and Illyria blinked, shaking herself out of her thoughts. 

  
“Sir..?” He pointed to the bed again, irritation now obvious. 

  
“Lie down. Now.” His tone left no room for negotiation and he disappeared into the bathroom. Illyria looked at the bed, feeling quite nervous. She had no idea what the captain was thinking right now. Illyria was hoping he wasn’t planning another round, feeling quite certain she did not have it in her right now. She pulled away from her naughty thoughts and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Levi in the bathroom and turned to look at him when he came back out, he glanced at Illyria and then turned his attention to the items in his hand. 

  
“Turn over.” The auburn haired woman frowned.

  
“Sir?”

  
“Lie on your front.” Levi clarified, walking around to the other side of the bed and opening up the window, letting the cool night breeze drift through the room. Illyria nodded, lying on her stomach, resting her head on her folded arms in front of her. She felt the mattress dip next to her, signalling Levi’s presence, and his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly to expose her lower body. Illyria stiffened on instinct, jaw clenching slightly as if preparing for a blow. 

  
“Relax, Light.” Levi said, his voice softer but still authoritative. Illyria swallowed as she felt both of his hands gently take hold of the fabric of her knickers. 

  
“Lift your hips for me.” Illyria hesitated, her heart starting to pump loudly in her chest, body starting to heat up as her mind ran wild with the endless possibilities of how this could end. She took a deep shaky breath. 

  
“Sir I... I don’t think...” 

  
“You’ll thank me later. Stop hesitating and do as I ask.” He deadpanned, but it was clear Illyria wasn’t convinced. Nevertheless she bit her lip, leaning forward slightly and raised her hips. Levi slid her knickers down, taking special care to ensure the fabric did not scratch along her sensitive skin. He noticed her hesitance, noticed how she was more resistant and cautious than usual. 

  
“What’s the matter Light, don’t you trust me?” he asked, reaching for the small pack of ice, wrapping it up in a soft cloth. Illyria couldn’t see what he was doing, her head resting against her arm. The cool breeze that drifted throughout the room from the open window cooling her heated skin, tickling her. She shivered. 

  
“No sir, I trust you unconditionally.” She replied honestly, her voice soft. Her blatant reply catching Levi off guard, he paused, looking at the woman before him but did not respond. He took the wrapped up ice in his hand, leaning over Illyria he very gently pressed the icy cloth to her sensitive skin.   
Illyria jumped, not expecting the sensation and hissed at the coldness, turning her head she finally looked back and saw the captain gently dabbing her bruises. He was focused on what he was doing, but his lips twitched at Illyria’s reaction. 

  
“Keep still.” Illyria was confused. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the sensation, the feeling was actually really nice. The icy cloth kissing her still scorching skin, every touch was unexpected, not knowing where the captain was going to touch next, how much pressure he was going to apply, what motion he was going to use. It was all quite exhilarating in an odd sort of way. But she just didn’t understand it. What was the point? He had never done anything like this before. So why now? 

  
Then again, he had never really gone that hard on her before either, maybe she was in worse shape than she realised. Levi seemed to be able to hear her thoughts. 

  
“This will help with the bruising. It would have been better to do it straight away but... someone was tired.” He muttered the last part of his sentence out and Illyria let out a soft sigh, feeling her body relax under the captains gentle treatment. Her eyes fluttered closed. This was _really_ nice. 

  
Levi continued. Icing her bruises with an exceptional softness, taking such care to not cause her any discomfort. His eyes took in the multiple contusions littering her beautifully soft, creamy skin. All in different stages of healing, all different severities. Some were raised in welts, some had tiny thin traces of blood from where the leather strap had sliced into her skin, some were red, some black, some blue.

  
Illyria let out a small whimper, clearly getting carried away with herself and she pressed her lips together. The captain raised an eyebrow, smiling a little but decided to not comment this time. 

  
“Can you spread your legs a little for me?” he asked and Illyria shuffled, slowly parting her legs. Levi leaned over, fingers immediately holding the ice pack gently to her inner thigh, causing Illyria to gasp. This time he decided to comment, chuckling lightly. 

  
“Calm yourself Light. You’re in no condition to go another round.” He warned, causing Illyria to blush greatly. He smirked, focusing again on the matter at hand. Levi positioned himself comfortably next to the cadet, lying on his side, facing her, his right hand moving the ice over her body and his left hand supporting him. Illyria turned to look at him. 

  
He looked so handsome. His black hair hanging idly, framing his gorgeous face. The moonlight kissing his skin, his stern eyes glimmering like diamonds in the dim light as he focused on what he was doing. He licked his lips as he pulled the ice away from her. 

  
“Don’t move.” He ordered, sitting up and heading back to his office. Illyria shivered a little but stayed in her position. When the captain returned, he placed two steaming cups down on his bedside table. 

  
“Can you sit up?” Illyria nodded, rolling slowly onto her back, hissing a little and she sat up, grabbing the blanket and pulling it across her waist to cover herself. Levi handed her a cup of tea as he sat on the edge of the bed, fingers gripping his own cup at the rim in that peculiar way of his.

  
“Don’t get too comfortable, we're not done here yet.” Levi states, avoiding looking at the woman in his bed and Illyria frowned a little.

  
“Sir?” she asked softly, inhaling the soothing scent of the tea he had prepared for her. Levi didn’t respond and Illyria left it. She took a sip of the tea, mildly surprised that Levi knew how she liked it and smiled a little. This was a side to the captain she had never seen before. This kind, caring side was nice. 

  
After she had finished the tea, Levi took the cup from her, instructing her to lie down again and she did as she was told. Levi lay down beside her, pulling the sheet off her and began icing her bruises again. Illyria licked her lips. 

  
“How many times do we need to do this?” she asked gently. Levi glanced at her for a brief moment before turning his attention back to soothing her skin. 

  
“Until I’m satisfied.” He replied and Illyria pinched her lips together, worried she had annoyed him. Levi just gave a soft smile, indicating he was teasing her. 

  
“It’s best to do it several times a day for the first couple of days. I’ll stop after this though, and put some cream on to help you heal.” Levi looked at Illyria softly.

  
“Are you telling me you _haven’t_ been doing this yourself?” He asked, appearing genuinely curious. Illyria shook her head. 

  
“No.” She whispered, the feeling of the ice on a particularly tender spot on her ass distracting her. Levi frowned a little. 

  
“Why?” Illyria gave a small shrug.

  
“I... didn’t know I had to. Plus I think it would be difficult to explain.” She arched an eyebrow teasingly at the captain and his eyes narrowed, clicking his tongue at the ever sassy cadet. 

  
“Idiot.” He focused again on the ice, dragging it slowly and softly over her rump and down her thighs. Illyria opened her legs a little more, allowing Levi more room and he glanced at her with a soft smile. She smiled back. 

  
“You’re learning.” He teased and she chuckled, closing her eyes and sighing softly, enjoying the attention she was getting from her captain. Her skin felt much better after his care. When he was finished with the ice he discarded the pack into a bin and reached into his bedside table, pulling out a small jar and unscrewing the lid. 

  
Illyria had been dozing off again, cracking her eyes open when she heard Levi fidget around. He used the bed sheet to gently pat her dry and then dipped his fingers into a clear, thick goo. Illyria winced.

  
“What on earth is that?” she asked incredulously. He chuckled, placing the tips of his goo-covered fingers to her left cheek, smearing the cold substance over her skin, gently massaging it into her skin. 

  
“Aloe Vera.” He replied casually, moving to her right cheek. Illyria frowned. 

  
“It feels gross.” She commented. The captain raised his eyebrows, lips smiling teasingly as he focused on what he was doing. 

  
“Considering the substances I cleaned up earlier this should be nothing.” He looked for her reaction and got one immediately. Snapping her head to fix the captain with a solid glare before her face flushed beautifully and she turned away, burying her head back into the crook of her arm. Levi smiled, moving to treat her thighs. 

  
Illyria decided to not say anything else. Feeling no desire to embarrass herself further. Once Levi was finished, he ran his fingertips over her soft skin, noticing the tiny shiver that ran through Illyria’s body at the touch. Unable to resist, he leaned down, taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth, dragging his teeth across it teasingly as his tongue flicked it, fingers grazing softly over the mounds of her ass. 

  
Illyria moaned, the spontaneous action catching her unawares and having an instant and intense affect on her body. Levi smirked against her ear, moving to gently press his lips to the little patch of skin just behind her ear as his fingers ghosted back down her ass, fingers tickling the crease where her thigh met her cheek and dipping further down, stroking the back of her thigh. 

  
“Levi...” Illyria practically moaned his name and he kissed the shell of her ear, humming gently in acknowledgment. She gasped, twisting her body around to face him. Levi watched her carefully, hand resting at her waist. 

  
“What happened to not being in the right condition to go another round?” she asked, reminding Levi of his earlier comment and Levi smirked. 

  
“We’re not going another round, Light. Just enticing you.” He drawled out smoothly, lips brushing against her hair as he pulled back, enjoying the displeased look she was giving him. He smirked, moving to sit up, placing his feet back on the floor. 

  
“Are you hungry?” he asked and she nodded. He gave a small nod and stood, walking to the door that led back into his office. 

  
“I’ll have one of the recruits bring food, unless you’re still in the mood to socialise?” Illyria’s eyes widened. She could just imagine how it would look, leaving the captains room, barely able to stand and reeking of sex. She shook her head and slowly got to her feet. Levi tilted his head towards the bathroom. 

  
“I suggest you take a cold shower while you wait.” Illyria nodded, heading towards the bathroom. She opened the door and took in the bathroom. It was practically identical to Erwin's. Levi stepped inside, reaching to help her work the shower. 

  
“It’s okay sir, I know how to use it. Erwin has the same shower.” Illyria commented innocently. Levi’s gaze narrowed considerably as he looked at her, a slight uncomfortable feeling washing over him. He raised an eyebrow. 

  
“You’ve used _Erwin's_ shower?” he asked disbelievingly and Illyria blinked and shook her head. 

  
“No, no not like that! But when I cleaned his quarters, I used the shower to spray off the chemicals in the shower and bath...” Illyria explained. Levi didn’t react, just gave a small nod, surveying Illyria as if trying to decipher if she was being sincere. Then he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a towel, hanging it on the towel rail. 

  
“Alright, then I will leave you to it.” He said, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Illyria frowned a little but dismissed Levi’s odd behaviour. All of his behaviour had been odd to her in the last twenty four hours. She stripped off the shirt and bra and turned on the water, stepping underneath the cool stream, smiling as the cool water massaged her skin.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**

**Because nobody ever writes about aftercare and it's important XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stepping out of the shower, Illyria dried herself off and slipped on her bra and Levi’s shirt. She inhaled the scent, smiling softly and brushed her hair back. Stepping back into the bedroom she found her knickers on the bed and slipped them back on before going into the captains office. 

  
Levi sat at his desk doing paperwork, she pottered over to his bookshelf and browsed through his collection. Levi watched her curiously. She pulled out a book and then silently walked over to the couch, popping herself down on the sofa, pulling her legs up to her chest and opening the book, starting to read silently. Levi’s eyes narrowed a little but he didn’t pass comment, turning his attention back to his work. 

  
After about half an hour there was a knock at the door and Levi called for them to enter, arranging his work neatly. Illyria looked at Levi a little shocked. She wasn’t exactly dressed for company! Quickly she put her legs down just as the door opened and two boys entered the room, each carrying a bowl of food. Levi stood and approached them, instructing them to put it down and muttering his thanks. One of the boys caught sight of Illyria and he blinked, needing to double take for a moment, not quite believing his own eyes. Illyria looked away, feeling quite embarrassed, then Levi dismissed them.

Once they had left, Illyria stood up and walked over to the armchair in front of Levi’s desk as he examined the soup and sat at the other side. 

  
“You could have let me put some pants on before letting them in, you know?” Illyria grumbled, taking a seat in front of the captain and bringing the bowl and bread closer to her. Levi smirked. 

  
“Your pants are in the bedroom, Light. If you had any intention of wearing them surely you would have put them on after your shower?” he gave a small shrug, stirring his soup with a small look of distaste.

  
“Besides, you knew food was on the way. It’s not my job to force you to get dressed like a child.” Illyria rolled her eyes as she picked up her spoon and took a mouthful of soup. 

  
“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Illyria looked at the man in front of her who was fixing her with a firm glare and she gave a soft smile.

  
“Sorry sir.” His eyes twitched, not really sure if she was being genuine or not but he let it go. The two ate quietly together, Illyria occasionally making odd conversation here and there, which seemed to relax the tense atmosphere a little. Illyria couldn’t figure this man out. One moment he was her captain, acting as though nothing untoward had ever happened between them, the next he was, _different_. He would smile, make a joke, then there was the much softer side he had revealed earlier when tending to her bruises. Though that side seemed nowhere to be found right now. Illyria wondered if it had been a fluke. Sometimes he seemed quite relaxed in her company and other times it was like he was on edge, tense and guarded.

  
She pushed away the empty bowl and crusty bread and gave a small stretch, raising her arms above her head and groaning softly. She felt tired, the whole day had been one big emotional rollercoaster and physically draining. The mission, the incident with the captain, it had all taken all the energy out of Illyria. Levi noticed her sudden lapse of energy, realising it was quite late by now and he probably should have dismissed her hours ago. But if he was being completely honest, he didn’t want to. 

  
He enjoyed Illyria’s company. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, he had only just been able to admit it to himself. But he did. Illyria was certainly one to be watched, she was rebellious and feisty and was prone to bouts of emotional outbursts, especially lately. But she was also committed and honest, trustworthy. She had the potential to make an amazing soldier, maybe even a leader one day, but she had her faults, like all the others. 

  
But he could tolerate her presence a lot more than he could the other soldiers. Despite her occasional sass and smart ass mouth, she was one of the less annoying cadets to be around. She knew when to be quiet, she knew when she had overstepped, she had no problem admitting fault. However, she also overstepped frequently, had to admit fault more often than the others because her emotions would take over her and make her careless. 

  
Levi pulled himself out of his thoughts, sighing and dropping his pen. 

  
“You’re dismissed, Light. You’re tired, you should rest now.” He stated coolly. Illyria blinked at him and tried to repress a yawn. 

  
“I’m okay, sir.” She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Levi chuckled. 

  
“Sure you are. Go on. Get out of here.” He nodded towards the bedroom, indicating for her to go and finally get her pants on and Illyria nodded tiredly. Her exhaustion becoming more prominent with each passing second. She stood up, her legs, though still very sore, were a lot more steady than they had been previously. She gave an incredibly drowsy, half hearted salute before she walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Levi shook his head and picked up his pen, continuing to write his report. 

  
After a while, Levi realised that Illyria had not returned from his bedroom. He glanced over to the door, listening for any noise coming from the other side. When he heard nothing he stood, walking to the bedroom door. He still couldn’t hear anything. Frowning a little his hand closed around the cool metal handle and he opened the door, frown deepening at the sight before him. 

  
Illyria, was curled up in his bed, covers wrapped around her waist, fast asleep. Levi rolled his eyes, trudging over none too quietly to the sleeping cadet. He glowered down at her. Just who did she think she was? He thought for a moment that maybe she had passed out while getting dressed, but her pants were still hanging over the back of the chair where he had laid them a couple of hours ago, indicating she had never even attempted to get dressed. 

  
He wanted to shake her awake. To pull the covers off and drag her out of bed by her legs. He smiled to himself at the thought, having a vague idea just how pissed she would be. Until he informed her that she was not welcome to stay in his room, and then her anger would dissipate and embarrassment would replace it. But she looked so peaceful. Her face totally relaxed, the softest, smallest smile gracing her lips, breathing steady. Her one arm under the pillow, gripping it gently while her other held the blankets in place. She looked as though nothing could ever bother her ever again. Levi liked that look on her. 

  
He gave his head a firm shake, hand instinctively reaching out to shake the sleeping cadet but he froze. He couldn’t. Not when she looked so at peace. She had had an exhausting day, it wouldn’t be right to wake her just to tell her to get back to her own room. Levi rarely slept in here anyway, it’s not like it would be a huge inconvenience for him. He ran a hand through his hair, completely torn on what to do. 

  
One part of him was telling him to wake her. She had no right to be there and make herself so comfortable. He hadn’t told her she could stay. There was also that line... which Levi was pretty sure he had already crossed several times in the last few months. But still, he didn’t want her to think she was getting special treatment. He was, first and foremost her captain, and the last thing he wanted was for Illyria to think she could get away with things just because of what had happened tonight. Making her leave, would set things right, would put the boundary back in place and clear up any misconceptions, without having to have any awkward conversations at a later date. Waking her, would be the _right_ thing to do. The _professional_ thing to do. 

  
However, the _personal_ side of him was telling him to let her stay. Maybe his instructions for her to leave had been a little unclear? Yes, he had dismissed her and told her to get out, but he had also nodded towards the bedroom. It was quite possible Illyria had misread his meaning, especially in her dazed state. Not once had Levi specifically told her to go back to her room. He had no intention of sharing the bed with her, he rarely slept in this room anyway so having her stay the night, in a room separate from him, wouldn’t be that much of a problem. And he could always pull her up about it in the morning, yes it would mean a bit of an awkward conversation, but Levi could deal with that. 

  
He growled, reaching forward again and touching her shoulder, kneeling down and giving her a couple of quick shoves. 

  
“Oi, Light...” he called, his voice even. Illyria’s eyes fluttered open slowly and shifted to the man in front of her slowly. She groaned lightly, pulling the blanket up to her chin as she snuggled further into the heat of the bed.

  
“Mmmm?” she asked, eyes drooping shut again and Levi sighed, shaking his head at her. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. Not even he was that much of an asshole. He licked his lips and stood upright as Illyria slowly opened her eyes again. 

  
“Are you okay, Levi?’ she asked, her voice heavy with sleep, barely able to keep her eyes open. Levi looked at her and clicked his tongue.

  
“Fine. Get to sleep, brat.” He instructed, heading over to the door. Before he even stepped over the threshold back into his office, he could hear Illyria’s soft breathing, indicating she was already asleep again. He heaved a sigh as he shut the door, already regretting his decision to let her stay the night. 

  
Illyria awoke in the morning and stretched languidly. The crisp white sheets pooling around her waist as she raised her arms above her head and pointed her toes, stretching her whole body. She sighed as she relaxed into the fluffy white pillows and looked around. Last night she had had the best sleep she had ever had in her life. She was comfortable, warm, Levi’s bed was a vast improvement on her own. She looked to her side, realising Levi wasn’t there and blinked slightly, wondering if he had even came to bed. 

  
The sun poured in through the open window, making her aware just how late in the morning it was. It must have been at least ten o’clock, which by anyone’s standards was late. Soldiers were used to getting up at 7am, sometimes earlier. She was surprised Levi had even allowed her to sleep in so long, regardless of whether it was her day off or not. 

  
She stood from the bed and walked into the captains office. He looked at her briefly before turning his eyes away. She smiled, rolling her eyes a little at his standoffishness.

  
“Morning sir.” She greeted, sitting down opposite the stoic man. His eye twitched a little. 

  
“Afternoon, cadet.” He replied, not taking his eyes away from the paper he was reading. Illyria blinked. 

  
“What? What time is it?” she asked. The captain sighed softly, leaning back in his chair comfortably. 

  
“After one.” Illyria pulled a face, wincing slightly and ran a hand through her hair. 

  
“Oh... sorry...” she murmured, feeling quite guilty for sleeping in so late. Levi however, did not seem at all bothered.

  
“You clearly needed the rest. You must have been tired.” He glanced at Illyria, his eyes meeting her gleaming emeralds and she averted her gaze shyly. Levi’s lips twitched but he forced away the smirk, placing the paper down and giving Illyria his undivided attention. 

  
“You made yourself quite comfortable last night. I sent you away to get dressed and head back to your room and when I went to check on you, you were fast asleep, tucked up in my bed.” Illyria’s face dropped, horror adorning her soft features. She swallowed and blinked in confusion. 

  
“Sir?” she questioned. Levi watched her like a hawk, his eyes piercing into hers, taking in every furrow of her eyebrows, every glimmer in her eyes. She was obviously confused. That relaxed Levi slightly, figuring that she had clearly misread his instructions as opposed to just pushing boundaries for the sake of it, because she thought she could. The question now, was how to proceed.   
He wanted to make sure she knew exactly where she stood. Wanted to make sure she knew that she had misinterpreted his words last night, but he did not want to upset her, or make her feel uncomfortable. He took a deep breath. 

  
“I believe, there was a misunderstanding last night. I had intended for you to go back to your room, however, I appreciate that I may not have been very clear.” He paused, still observing Illyria and watching for her responses. Illyria stuttered, feeling very nervous. Of course the captain hadn’t offered for her to stay, what had she been thinking? She wrung out her hands sheepishly.

  
“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to...” 

  
“It’s fine, Light. Like I’ve said I understand I wasn’t very clear. It was a simple misunderstanding.” But Illyria did not seem calmed by his words. 

  
“I wasn’t thinking straight, I really am sorry...” Levi rolled his eyes, standing and moved to stand in front of Illyria, who had been actively avoiding his stare since the conversation had started. 

  
“I said it’s fine... oi!” he reached forward, grabbing Illyria by the chin and forcing her to look into his eyes, realising she was freaking out far too much about this. He fixed her with a sharp look, warning her to relax.

  
“You’re overthinking this. I told you. It’s fine. If I hadn’t wanted you there, I’d have woke you up and kicked you out. So stop this. Now.” Illyria was slightly taken aback by his words. She looked into his silver eyes and he faltered for a second, as if realising what he had said and let her chin go. So... he had _wanted_ her to stay? Illyria was confused, but she nodded her head, trying to forget about it all. 

  
“Yes sir.” She muttered, looking away and swallowing slightly. Levi leaned against the desk, eyes fixed to the floor. He appeared to be in deep thought all of a sudden. Illyria cleared her throat. 

  
“Sir? Will that be all?” she asked, becoming acutely aware that she had been missing in action since returning from the mission. Last seen heading to the captains quarters and hadn’t even returned to her room. And missed breakfast. She was going to have a hard time coming up with an excuse to Eren and Historia. 

  
Levi nodded, raising his head and looking at her.

  
“Yes, that’s all. Dismissed.” Illyria swallowed and stood, saluting the captain as she walked back into the bedroom. She closed the door and released a deep sigh, running a hand through her hair. She had been so stupid, practically inviting herself to stay the night with her captain. She had really thought he had offered her to stay. But her mind had been all over the place last night. She slowly pulled on her trousers, finding her boots and put them on too before she returned to the office. 

  
Levi hadn’t moved from in front of the desk and she felt the tension in the room rise considerably. Something felt off. Why was there this much tension between them? She walked to the door, stopping just as her fingers brushed the handle and bit her lip, turning to face the captain. 

  
“Levi?” The raven haired man looked at her, eyes twitching a little as she spoke his name. Illyria realised her mistake, but she continued regardless, her throat tight and heart pounding. 

  
“Would it be okay if I come back here later? I don’t have much to do on my day off...” Levi’s face gave nothing away to what he was thinking. There was no emotion, no tell tale sign at all. It drove Illyria mad. 

  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea Light, do you?” he asked, his voice just as cold and monotonous as usual. Illyria noticed the very subtle raise of his eyebrow as he finished his sentence and she felt incredibly rebuffed all of a sudden. She let out a short scoff, looking away and shaking her head. 

  
“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” And before Levi could react to her abrupt shift in attitude, she opened the door and left, slamming it a little behind her. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Illyria headed back to her room, grateful that nobody was inside and began cleaning. She was so angry. Angry at herself and at Levi, but mostly angry at herself. She was confused, angry and even hurt. Why was she hurt? She didn’t know. She didn’t know anything right now. She was feeling so many mixed intense emotions. 

  
Last night had been fun. She had never felt anything like that in all her life. So much excitement, so much pleasure. But this morning, it just felt like everything had gone wrong. Levi had mentioned about her staying the night, apparently not happy about it, even though he himself had admitted that if he wanted to wake her, he would have... indicating that he didn’t really want her to leave. She couldn’t figure him out. He had been so sweet last night, then it felt like he couldn’t wait to get rid of her this morning. She had even offered to go back later and he had flat out turned her down. That had hurt quite a bit. 

  
She didn’t know what she expected from him. But she had expected something. They had had sex last night for fucks sake! That wasn’t something that _usually_ happened, well not with _her_ at least. She wasn’t sure how many times something like this had occurred with the captain. A part of her really didn’t want to know. 

  
And then he had been so sweet last night, even slightly playful. Illyria had never seen him act that way before. It was refreshing, nice. He had let her stay. Then this morning, it was like he had turned into a completely different person. No, not different... just his usual self, the sort of person Illyria was used to dealing with. 

  
She really thought he would have taken her up on her offer of some company later. Not that she expected anything else to happen, but she figured he would at least use the opportunity to _talk_ about what happened. Illyria wasn’t a total fool. She was aware that what happened last night had very much been heat of the moment, a primal desire that had been ignited in both of them simultaneously that neither of them had the will to push away. And that was fine... 

  
But then why did his rebuke hurt so much? Why was she thinking about the way he had tended to her with such fondness? Why did she feel so confused? So angry? 

  
She continued to scrub away at her room for hours, until her fingers were red raw and then she headed downstairs for dinner, realising most of her day off had passed. She sat herself down with her friends, Historia shrieking and hugging her tightly. 

  
“Oh my god where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you!” she exclaimed, making Illyria chuckle. 

  
“Alright mom, sorry.” She teased the blonde, making the smaller girl pout and fold her arms defiantly. 

  
“Where were you? You’ve been gone since we got back from the mission last night. Eren said the captain left with you, what happened?” Upon hearing the mention of the captain, Illyria instinctively looked towards his table, noticing he was sat with Erwin and Hanji. As if on cue, Levi looked over and their eyes met. Illyria quickly tore her gaze away, focusing on Historia's questions. 

  
“Erm, nothing. He needed to talk to me about my performance on the field, that’s all.” She said, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with needing to lie. Illyria _hated_ lying. She had always been one to tell the truth regardless of if it hurt, or upset or even angered people. But this... there was no way she could admit to what had happened last night, in a room full of people, not when the captain was watching her so intently. Suddenly, Historia's eyes widened to the size of plates and she pinched the collar to Illyria’s shirt, tugging roughly. 

  
“Oh my god, what happened to your neck!” she exclaimed loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone at the dinner table and half the cafeteria. Illyria blinked, the look on Historia's face one of pure horror and concern. Illyria reached up, touching her neck where the blondes gaze had fallen, wincing slightly when she felt a slight pain there. Immediately her eyes widened and then narrowed as realisation dawned on her. 

  
Levi. 

  
Historia was continuing her inspection, noticing several more marks around her neck and shoulder area and she shook her head.

  
“Oh my god... Illyria where did you go last night?” she asked, mortified by the sight. Illyria growled, pulling herself away from the blonde who looked at her disbelievingly. 

  
“Is... that a _man’s shirt?”_ Illyria visibly rolled her eyes, smacking Historia’s hand away. Could this get any worse? Her gaze flitted over to the captain for a brief second. He observed the scene before him, smirk present on his lips as he watched Illyria shuffle uncomfortably under all the questions. She grit her teeth, fixing him with a murderous glare but he just arched an eyebrow, smiling at her smugly, clearly entertained. Eren chuckled at Historia’s horrified expression. 

  
“Well, at least she will be more agreeable to be around now.” He teased, making Illyria turn her glare to him while Historia blushed wildly. Illyria narrowed her eyes at her brunette friend. 

  
“Fuck you, Eren.” She spat viciously, not amused with his joke at all but he just laughed more. 

  
“No, clearly someone fucked _you_ last night, not me.” Historia blushed even more, shouting at Eren to be quiet. Illyria ran a hand through her hair. This was not what she needed. She had to get away, quickly. Standing to her feet she made to leave the table. Historia shot her a soft look.

  
“He was just joking Illyria, come on, come and eat with us.” She tried to pacify the seething woman but Illyria would have none of it. She was not particularly mad at Eren, she knew if the roles would have been reversed, she would have acted exactly the same. But by pretending she was mad, it gave her an excuse to go off in a mood, and leave the table. She ignored the blonde and began walking away. 

  
“That bad huh?” she heard Eren call jokingly. She heard Historia slap him up the head and smiled quietly to herself as she left and headed for her room, thankful to get away.   
Historia asked no further questions. Eren made no further remarks, and the next couple of days passed as normal. When it came to training with the captain, Illyria gave her all like she did every training session. She was still sore from the other night, but refused to let it show. The captain ignored her, treating her exactly the same as he treated every other cadet, which bothered Illyria more than she wanted to admit.   
It didn’t take long for Illyria to get in trouble again. But this time, it was serious trouble. And it was with the commander. 

  
Illyria had been in the courtyard, practicing on the training dummy before training ensued. Sasha, one of her close friends, had come running outside, carrying a bag and looking far too excited. Illyria smiled, she hadn’t seen Sasha in a while. The woman was prone to getting into trouble with stealing food and had only been released from seven days in the dungeon that morning. 

  
“Illyria! Look what I found!” she opened up the bag and Illyria peeked inside. Finding an entire bag full of food. Potatoes, rice, beans, even some meat. Illyria looked up at the excited woman who was bouncing happily. 

  
“Sasha you did _not_ find that!” she hissed. She couldn’t believe this girl! She was on her final warning for theft. If she was caught stealing food once more she would be in serious trouble. Captain Levi had caught her more times than she cared to remember and the commander had caught her twice, informing her that if he caught her again, she would be out of the survey corps. 

  
“Sure I did! I found it on the floor in the stock room! I missed breakfast and I haven’t eaten a potato in so long! It was calling to me!” Illyria shook her head in disbelief. 

  
“Sasha, if you get caught with that...” she trailed off, letting the severity of her words sink in. But Sasha wasn’t listening. It was a shame she was so driven by food. Sasha was a very capable soldier when her mind was focused on something other than her stomach. Illyria could practically see the drool dripping down her face as she thought of the meal in her arms. Illyria shook her head, snatching the bag from her and quickly pushing her friend back before she had time to snatch it back off her. 

  
“Hey!” Illyria shook her head. 

  
“No Sasha! This isn’t funny.” Illyria warned. Sasha looked like she was going to break down but Illyria didn’t care. She was doing this for her friend. 

  
It just so happened that at that precise moment, the rest of the cadets started to come out, along with the captain and the commander. Illyria winced, glancing over to Sasha who now looked like she was about to piss herself from fear. Illyria pressed her lips together, eyeing the bag in her hand. She couldn’t let Sasha take the wrap for this. If she did, Sasha was done for. She'd be kicked out of the survey corps in an instant, especially with the commander being there. She growled slightly. 

  
“Stay here!” she hissed, and she ran across the courtyard and into the stables, planning on stashing the food somewhere until the commander was gone and then hopefully finding a way to return the food before anyone noticed it was gone. Nobody would get in trouble, no damage would be done. It was the perfect plan. Until the commander came into the stables. 

  
“Where’s the fire, Illyria?” he asked, a small smile on his face. Illyria turned to face him and his eyes narrowed at the bag. 

  
“What do you have there?” he asked. That was it. Illyria now had several choices. She could explain the situation and get Sasha kicked out of the regiment. She could claim that she stole the bag. Or she could claim she found it. The problem with that, was if the commander saw her with the bag outside, he would know she was lying... and that would make him suspect her as the thief anyway. 

  
Of course she could say she found it outside... but then why did she run? But there was no way she could drop Sasha in it. She breathed a small sigh, resigning to the fact that she would need to take the flack for this. Hopefully the commander was feeling generous and would assign her some cleaning duties. 

  
Illyria held out the bag to the commander and he took it, examining its contents. His big brows furrowed slightly. 

  
“Food? How peculiar... you have never stolen anything, Illyria... where did you get this?” Illyria grit her teeth. She was going to have to lie, and it was going to need to be convincing. She hated Sasha for this right now, that girl would be making it up to her for months! 

  
“I took it, sir. From the stock room.” The commanders eyes widened slightly and his face hardened.

  
“Is that so?” he didn’t sound convinced. He didn’t know Illyria well personally, but he knew enough of her history to know that was not one of her downsides. If a fight kicked off, then Illyria would have either instigated it, or be involved in some way shape or form. But _theft?_

  
Illyria nodded. 

  
“Yes sir.” The commander observed her quietly for a moment. Illyria was convinced that he didn’t buy her lie, but she stood firm.

  
“Follow me.” He commanded as he turned and left the stables. Illyria obeyed, following him to the courtyard where the rest of the recruits had started their training, flashing Sasha the angrily glare she could muster. 

  
“Attention!” the commander bellowed and everyone froze, looking at him in mild confusion. Illyria closed her eyes. What the fuck was she thinking? But it was too late to go back now, if she admitted the truth, the commander would punish her for lying. She was screwed either way now. 

  
“Apparently, we have a thief amongst us...” the commander held up the satchel and several cadets frowned. The commander gave a small wave of his hand and two guards approached Illyria, gripping her by each arm and shoulder firmly. For once, Illyria did not fight them. Levi stole a sideways glance at Illyria, his eyes telling her that he also did not believe her charade. Sasha shifted uncomfortably and Illyria fixed her with a hard glare, silently warning her to hold it together. Levi noticed and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the commander. 

  
Erwin continued to speak, explaining what he had seen and what he had been told and Illyria looked around. Everyone was staring at her, some with accusatory gazes, some with sympathetic ones, some with no emotion whatsoever. She shook her head, sighing loudly. Erwin turned his attention to a wooden box to his right. 

  
“You are aware of the rules, are you not Illyria? You are aware of the standards and practices we adhere to here?” Illyria nodded her head, taking a deep breath. She knew there was no getting out of this. She was in shit. Even though she hadn’t committed the crime itself, she had admitted to it, which made her guilty. And even if people didn’t believe her, even if the commander himself didn’t believe her lie, _deceit_ was also a punishable offence. In a regiment that relies so heavily on _trust_ , being deceptive is just a big a crime as theft. 

  
But she wouldn’t argue with it. She knew this was her own fault, and she was never one to shy away from punishment when it was warranted. This was definitely warranted. 

  
“Illyria?” the commander looked at her, waiting for her response. Illyria strengthened her resolve. 

  
“Yes sir.” He nodded, his hand reaching into the box and sifting through it. 

  
“And you are aware that you are to be punished for your actions today?” again, Illyria nodded her head. 

  
“Yes sir.” The commander nodded and indicated to the whipping post on the other side of the courtyard. 

  
“Tie her up.” He commanded and the two guards who held Illyria gave her a firm push. Illyria understood exactly what was going on. She was going to be publically whipped. She had seen countless people go through this, both in the markets and here at the base, but she had never had to endure it. Sasha herself had been given this treatment once. She felt incredibly nervous, not sure whether this was a good idea or not, considering the last time she had been beaten with a belt had not exactly had the desired effect. But she would rather go through this than see Sasha kicked from the regiment. 

  
The guards secured her wrists in iron cuffs, throwing the chain the cuffs were attached to over the top of the post and pulling, forcing her arms up above her head and they secured the chain. Illyria took a deep breath, her heart hammering in her chest. She was pulled flush against the post, feet only just touching the floor, arms already hurting a little from being pulled so violently. Almost her whole body weight being held up by her arms and shoulders. She turned to the commander, noticing he was holding the cat o’ nine tails in his hand. 

  
Her blood ran cold and she swallowed thickly. The commander sure didn’t mess around. He had an air of indifference about him as he lifted his eyes to meet Illyria’s, and then, he did something that _nobody_ , including Illyria, expected him to do. 

  
He held the cat out to Levi. 

  
Levi, was clearly caught off guard, blinking and looking at the commander with a slightly shocked expression. Illyria’s apparent surprise was a lot more obvious. She had expected the commander to do it himself. Levi looked at Illyria, reluctantly taking the flogger in his hand. 

  
“I think fifteen lashes should do it, Captain.” The commander stated, folding his arms and Levi raised an eyebrow, examining the flogger in his hand. 

  
“Bit extreme, don’t you think?” he questioned, taking the thin straps in his fingers and toying with them a little. The commander didn’t take his eyes off Illyria, tilting his head to the side and began to walk to the side. 

  
“I’m letting her keep her shirt on to save the embarrassment. Maybe we should strip her down and take off five lashes instead?” The commander asked and Levi pressed his lips together, he knew the commander could have a bit of a vicious, sadistic streak when it suited him. He tilted his head back and clicked the bones in his neck, straightening himself up as he took several steps towards Illyria. 

  
Illyria trembled, nerves wracking her entire body. Levi moved closer, checking the chains and ensuring she was secure. He placed his hand to the back of her head, pushing her head forward so that her cheek was pressed against the post. 

  
“Keep your head bent. Keep your eyes shut. Understand?” his voice was even but held a hint of concern. Illyria nodded. She had seen just how bad these things could get. She had seen people pass out, lose an eye, all kinds. She was terrified. She felt Levi remove his hand from her head and take a few steps back. 

  
Levi, was not looking forward to this. There had been several times in the past where the commander had instructed him to punish cadets for their actions, the commander didn’t seem to like getting his hands dirty. But this was something else. 

  
Levi cared for this woman. He didn’t know the extent to which he cared, but he knew he did. He knew she was mad at him right now, and he didn’t blame her. But what was worrying him the most right now, was her reactions to pain. Usually, she would enjoy being smacked with a belt. But this... this was different. He knew it would be different, and he also didn’t think Illyria understood that. The last thing he wanted, was to hurt her. And yet he knew he was about to, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

  
He grit his teeth, quietly examining the cat in his hand, staring at the back of the auburn haired woman in front of him. He gave his head a quick shake and his fingers tightened around the handle in a deathly grip. 

  
“Today, Captain.” The commander spoke and Levi looked at him. His eyes colder than usual, then he pulled his arm back and swung at the cadet with force, bringing the straps down across her back.

  
Illyria’s whole body jolted, eyes widening at the sensation. It was familiar, but also very different. She had never been whipped before, and had never been struck on her back. But before she had chance to try and adjust to the feeling, she heard Erwin give the order for Levi to strike her again. 

  
Levi did as he was told. On the third strike Illyria’s body had decided, she did not like this sensation. She threw her head back as a cry ripped from her throat. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she _knew_ her skin had been torn. She had never felt anything like this. This pain, it was more than what she had ever experienced before. She could barely catch her breath and her skin burnt again, but this wasn’t a pleasurable burning. It felt like she had been sliced open in multiple places with a hot knife or blade. 

  
She began to pant. Her feet barely touched the ground, which meant her skin was stretched taut, increasing the damage inflicted by the whip. It also centred her weight in her shoulders, ensuring an even more painful experience. 

  
Levi paused, trying to give her time to collect herself. Her shirt, had several tears in it already from the force of his hits and he could see blood beginning to seep through the thin material. When Erwin urged him on, he rapidly administered another three blows. Illyria howled in pain, not expecting the blows to come so quickly. She couldn’t wait for this to be over. 

  
One of the strikes from the cat slashed against her face as Levi brought it down over her right shoulder and Illyria screamed, quickly remembering Levi’s advice and shielding her face against the wooden post. She felt blood trickle from her cheek and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears.

  
Illyria lost count of the amount of strikes she had received but at one point her legs gave out and the chain slipped from the top of the post. She fell to the floor on her knees, head resting against the pole, tears streaming down her face, barely able to breathe. Her arms rested at her sides and she was sweating. 

  
“Get her up.” The commanders voice cut through the air and Illyria heard footsteps and then felt fingers grip into her arm and hoist her back up to her feet. She stumbled, almost collapsing against the man and swallowed thickly, trying to regain her strength. 

  
“Hold on to the post.” Levi’s voice instructed softly and Illyria’s breathing hitched as her nails dug lightly into the post. Illyria heard one of the guards readjust the chain as Levi held on to her, supporting her weight. Once she was secured Levi slowly released her, taking a few steps back. Illyria pressed her cheek against the post, shielding her face again and braced herself. 

  
Levi gave her the final three lashes and Illyria sobbed, voice cracking, legs giving in again. 

  
“Good. Release her.” The commander instructed and the guard went to Illyria, releasing her from the cuffs, letting her fall to the ground. Illyria was too weak to try and hold herself up. She lay on her side, her entire upper body on fire. There were the rare times where the strap had wrapped around her body and sliced at her ribs or stomach so she hurt. A lot. 

  
She opened her eyes and they immediately met with Levi’s, who was kneeling at her side, reaching down to help her to her feet. Illyria winced. 

  
“Get her cleaned up.” Levi looked up to meet the commanders eyes and then helped Illyria to her feet. She was unsteady, leaning against the captain as she shuffled forward. Levi led her away from the courtyard and into the castle. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Chapter 14

The journey to the captains quarters was a silent one. It took all of Illyria’s energy to not just collapse, her legs shaking, she felt so weak. Levi helped support her, one arm wrapped around her lower back, hand holding her waist her his other hand gripped her elbow to keep her standing. It was an uncomfortable position, but given the state of her back he was left with little other options. 

  
He quickly opened the door and led her to the couch, slowly releasing her. 

  
“Kneel.” He instructed and Illyria was more than happy to comply, practically falling to her knees with Levi guiding her down gently, placing her so that she was knelt in front of the couch. Levi left her for a moment to go and fetch some supplies from the cabinet in his bathroom. Illyria was shivering, still struggling to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against the soft leather of the couch, closing her eyes and focused on steadying her breathing. She heard Levi return and kneel down behind her. He reached for the buttons of her shirt and started undoing them quickly.

  
He popped open the last button and carefully removed her shirt, eyes immediately drawn to the damage at her back. Illyria shivered when her skin came into contact with the cool air. She felt Levi’s fingers softly traipse along the back of her neck, gently pushing her hair to the side and out of the way.

  
“I need to stop the bleeding and then we need to clean your wounds.” He explained, reaching for an ice pack and wrapping it in a small face towel and then wrapping one of his silk cravats around that. He knew the towel would feel rough against her wounded skin, wrapping it in the silk would help ease the pain a little. Illyria nodded her head, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes. 

  
Levi pressed the ice to a deep laceration on her right shoulder tenderly, noticing how she flinched and let out a small whimper, her body shivering as the cold came into contact with her burning skin. He dabbed it several times, moving the material as gently as he could over the deep wound. Blood trickled from the numerous incisions on her back, some were deeper than others, some had already started to scab over while others were still open. Her back was littered in countless welts that had not cut the skin, angry looking thin red lines in varying directions all over her previously unmarred flesh. 

  
He applied more pressure to the wound he was treating, resulting in the woman yelping out and flinching, trying to pull away.

  
“No, keep still. I know it hurts, but you need to keep still.” He warned, not relenting in his actions for even a second. Illyria released a long shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as the pain wracked through her body. 

  
“This will help reduce swelling and help stop the bleeding quickly.” He explained and Illyria nodded, remaining still and silent. 

  
Levi continued to treat her wounds, moving from the one on her right shoulder to another particularly angry slit on her left side, slicing from the bottom of her shoulder blade and curving round, ending at her hip bone. Illyria felt her body begin to relax a little the longer he continued, still trembling, mostly from the cold now but the pain was subsiding ever so slightly. 

  
When Levi finally stopped, he stood, discarding the blood soaked cravat and towel and throwing them in a wash basket. Illyria noticed that both of the pieces of fabric were literally dripping with her blood. 

  
The captain knelt down, gently taking her by her arms and helped her to her feet. 

  
“Come with me.” He instructed. Illyria followed him, allowing herself to be escorted into his bathroom, noticing how his fingers were smeared with blood. Once inside the bathroom, Levi set her down on the edge of the bath, crouching down and undoing her boots, pulling them off and discarding them to the sides as his fingers deftly moved to her trousers. He popped open the button and slid the zipper down before hoisting her back to her feet and yanked her trousers to her ankles, his actions lacking any previous delicacy and almost making Illyria stumble over in the process. 

  
Her hand shot out, grabbing Levi’s shoulder for support as he lifted one of her legs and pulled it free from the confines of her white bottoms, moving to give the other leg the same treatment. He stood, looking the cadet in the eyes briefly before his eyes turned to the cut on her cheek. He reached forward, taking Illyria’s chin in his hand and turned her head to examine the cut more closely. After a moment he stepped away, turning to the shower and switching it on. He fiddled with the temperature for a moment, fingers dancing under the running water before he stepped back. He looked at Illyria again, removing his jacket and hanging it on a towel rail.

  
“Get in.” He instructed softly, head nodding towards the shower as he undid the buttons to his sleeve, rolling them up to his elbows. Illyria took a step forward and was about to get in when she winced and pulled back. 

  
“It’s cold.” She commented, looking at the captain with red, uncertain eyes. Levi nodded.

  
“Mm hm. It’s meant to be.” He replied, his eyes not leaving Illyria’s for a moment. Her brows creased slightly in mild confusion. 

  
“Why?” She asked, glancing between the shower and her captain and he took a hold of her elbow, urging her forward. 

  
“Lots of reasons. It will draw blood away from the surface of the skin and help reduce your stress levels, for starters.” He responded, continuing to urge her into the shower. Illyria blinked but stepped into the shower. Levi positioned her accordingly, turning her so the running water cascaded onto her shoulders and down her back. 

  
Illyria gasped, the cold water stung at her skin and her shivering intensified. She brought her arms up to her chest and pressed them close to her, trying to shield her body and retain some of her body heat. 

  
She felt exposed like this, standing in the shower in such a useless condition in nothing but her underwear. She glanced at Levi, who had his head tilted so he could examine her back, staring intently. 

  
“How... do you know... this... will help?” Illyria stuttered, noticing Levi’s lips twitch slightly, eyes locking onto hers for a moment before returning to her back, fingers gently pressing into her arm to move her around a little bit more. 

  
“Because unfortunately, I’m good friends with that crazy bitch, Hanji.” He deadpanned, taking a step back and drying his hands and arms on a towel. 

  
“Stay there and don’t move.” And he left, leaving the bathroom door open. Illyria nodded to herself, gently rubbing her arms. She was freezing, but she stayed still as Levi requested. He returned some time later, switching off the shower and took her arm, pulling softly. 

  
“Get out.” Illyria stepped out of the shower, frowning slightly. Levi picked up a towel and stood behind her, gently patting her shoulders. He took exceptional care when drying off her back. The ends of her hair were wet from the shower, dripping water back on to her body and he clicked his tongue, moving her hair to hang over her shoulders. 

  
“Come with me.” He said, his voice much softer than before, quieter, and he led her back into the bedroom. Illyria felt the warmth from the room hit her and she let out a soft sigh, noticing that the fire in the room was roaring. She appreciated it more than Levi knew. He led her to in front of the fire and took the towel from her body, allowing it to fall to the floor. Illyria began to really take in the room properly. Though she had been in here before, she had never really paid that much attention to the room.

  
The fireplace was huge, almost taking up the entire wall opposite the bed. Above the fireplace, hung a beautiful mirror with a golden frame, just as big as the fireplace. To her right was the window and a small table and armchair and to her left was the door that led to his office, another door to the bathroom, and his bed was behind her. Illyria glanced at the captain through the mirror. He was looking at her softly, moving her hair out the way again as his eyes met hers in the reflection. He averted his gaze, reaching for a small bottle on the table.

  
Without saying a word he unhooked Illyria’s bra, the back strap flying open and her arms shot up to hold the garment to her body. She shot him a glare but he didn’t notice, far too focused on the task at hand. He scooped some of the ointment onto his fingers and gently traced his tips over her wounds. Illyria watched him through the mirror. She doubted she had ever seen him look so focused. He took such care, touched her with a softness that Illyria didn’t know he had in him. 

  
“Are you alright?” Levi finally broke the silence, asking her a question he already knew the answer to, but determined to break the ice. He looked at her and she released a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. She licked her lips, averting her eyes and gave a small nod. 

  
“Yeah, fine.” She lied. Levi continued to watch what he was doing. 

  
“Are you angry at me?” Illyria frowned into the fire. The flames dancing beautifully together, the loud crackling pleasing to her, forcing her to relax a little despite the recent events.

  
“Yes.” She responded, her voice holding a certain bite to it and Levi nodded. He understood. He would be angry too. 

  
“But not for the reasons you’re thinking.” She concluded. Levi glanced at her and she held his stare with defiance. He gave a small sigh, picking up the towel and wiping his hands clean. He walked to the small table and picked up several bandages. 

  
“I know.” Was all he said as he began dressing her body with the bandages. Illyria cocked an eyebrow at him.

  
“Aren’t you going to talk about it?” she asked, trying adamantly to address the matter. 

  
“No.” Was the captains unwavering reply. His voice harder than she was expecting. She scoffed, shaking her head in mild irritation. 

  
“Of course not...” she whispered, mostly to herself, though she knew he heard it. Levi continued to fixate on what he was doing, ignoring her smart ass remark. 

  
“You’re going to need to take that off and move your arms.” Levi nodded forward, indicating to the bra Illyria was still clutching. She gave him a hard glare for a second, unsure herself whether it was directed at his attempt to change the conversation or the request itself. Nevertheless she yielded, dropping her arms and shuffling out of the bra. Levi’s gaze did not falter, holding her eye contact before returning to his previous task. Illyria was quietly impressed with his resolve. 

  
Levi tended to her, bandaging up all her wounds and securing them firmly before he picked up one of his fresh shirts and draped it around her shoulders, helping her get into it. Illyria’s hands moved to fasten the buttons.

  
“Thank you.” She whispered and Levi gave a small nod before his fingers found their way to her hips, curling into the waistband of her knickers and tugging them down. Illyria bristled slightly, eyes widening at the unforeseen action and her hand instinctively grabbed his wrist. Levi looked at her reflection softly, noticing her surprise. 

  
“They’re wet.” He commented casually and Illyria pressed her lips together, nodding as she released his wrist and allowed him to strip her of her underwear. Levi picked up her undergarments and the towel as she fastened the last button and turned to face him. He reached out with his other hand, thumb gently tracing the cut on her cheek. 

  
“I told you to keep your head down.” She only nodded. What else could she say? She swallowed and sighed. Silence reigned for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to say. 

  
“I’m sorry about this.” Levi’s voice was compassionate, expressing his sympathy to the incident that had recently occurred. The tenderness caught Illyria off guard, she glanced at him, observing the penitent look in his eyes and without thinking, she took hold of the hand that was caressing her face. 

  
“Don’t be. I don’t blame you for this. It was out of your hands. I understand.” Levi heaved a huge sigh, taking his hand back, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the situation and nodded for Illyria to take a seat on the bed. 

  
“Sit down, I’ll bring you some tea.” He instructed as he left the room, dropping more laundry into the wash basket on his way out. Illyria looked after the man as he left before taking a seat quietly at the edge of the bed. She felt incredibly drained after her ordeal, it had literally taken everything our of her. But she did feel much more at ease than she had done before coming to Levi’s quarters. Her entire back stung with a phenomenal intensity, she could feel the subtle pulsing of her skin as her heart beat in her chest. The muscles themselves, felt sore. The pain was beyond excruciating, yet it was nothing compared to the lashing itself. Still she felt calm. Her heart beating in a steady rhythm, her breathing, though awkward, was relaxed, her mind quite clear.

  
Levi returned some time later, handing Illyria a cup of tea and she smiled softly, thanking him before taking a sip. The raven haired man sat on the floor, back pressing against the edge of the bed as he sipped his own beverage. Illyria smiled. 

  
“Do I smell?” she teased, causing Levi to frown.

  
“You’ve just had a shower, of course you don’t smell.” He retorted, oblivious to her humour. She smiled more. 

  
“Then why don’t you come and sit up here by me?” she tapped the spot next to her for emphasis and Levi glared at her, unsure of how to answer. He took another sip of his tea. 

  
“I’m comfortable here.” He finally grit out. Illyria rolled her eyes at the impassive captain, but couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged it’s way onto her lips. He really wasn’t so cold. He just had his own way of showing he cared and an unshakeable will to not let it show. 

  
Eventually, Levi stood, taking the now empty cup from Illyria. 

  
“You will stay here tonight.” He decreed, his tone even and assertive. Illyria raised an eyebrow, eyes looking up to the captain, who avoided her gaze. A part of her wanted to challenge him. Just the other day, he had had a problem with her simply visiting him and sitting with him in his office to pass the time, now he was asking her to stay the night? No, _ordering_ her to. She felt aggrieved by his suggestion, feeling that he only wanted her there now to ease his own guilt. Her brows furrowed slightly.

  
“Problem, Light?” the ever observant captain had noticed her disaffected look, deciding to question why her attitude had suddenly switched. Illyria seemed to contemplate for a moment, before she finally shook her head. 

  
“No sir. No problem.” He gave a small nod, not believing her for an instant, but deciding to not press further. 

  
“Good. Get into bed. Your wounds will need tending to in the morning.” He turned, about to leave the room for the night when Illyria called out to him, forcing him to stop in his tracks. 

  
“Levi...” he paused, jaw clenching at the sound of his name leaving her lips. She barely called him by name, in fact the only times he had heard it was during a heat of the moment encounter, or once before, when she had asked to visit him. He felt his heart begin to quicken, a thousand thoughts running through his head of what she could potentially say next. He took in a deep breath, trying to tighten his resolve as he turned to face the auburn haired cadet on his bed. She looked at him softly, her eyes still red from earlier tears, fingers picking at her nails nervously, lips trembling ever so slightly. 

  
“Will you stay with me a while? Please?” and there it was. The one request he had dreaded coming from her mouth. Mostly because he had no idea what to do with it. 

  
He knew Illyria was not okay. He knew today would have taken a lot out of her, physically, mentally and emotionally. She had been hurt ruthlessly, by someone who she had admitted to having limitless trust in. Humiliated in front of her friends and comrades. Her body and spirit pushed to the point of breaking. She needed some form of solace. Some sort of warmth. Levi felt he owed it to her, to comply with her simple request to simply stay with her a while, considering he had been the one to distribute her punishment, effectively being the cause to her current upheaval. 

  
A part of him even wanted to do it. To stay and help ease the turmoil he had caused. Not just today but for the way he had handled their previous encounter. Levi was not a fool. He had known the minute Illyria had left his office after he had pushed her away, that he had upset her, and he could understand why she was bitter. She had only asked to be in his company, and he had dismissed the idea of it heartlessly. And considering their encounter the night before, he could appreciate why she would be so upset. But Levi was not good with these sorts of situations, and he was even more ill equipped to deal with the emotions and feelings said situations brought about. He had regretted casting her aside so flippantly immediately, but couldn’t find it in him to broach the subject. And even when she had touched upon it tonight, he had shut it down straightaway. He was not a man of words, much more a man of action. Hence why he had asked her to stay tonight.

  
A part of him had thought that asking her to stay tonight would compensate for his callous behaviour previously. Would convey an unspoken apology. And a part of him wanted to comply with her request just to show her that he did care, that he was sorry, and that he wasn’t the monster she thought he was. 

  
But another part of him panicked. Reminded him that first and foremost, he was her superior. Her captain. Not a friend who offers comfort in times of need. A leader. One who had administered punishment to a disobedient soldier. And he had been well within his right to do so. He didn’t have to feel guilty about his actions, because they were warranted. He had simply carried out his commanders orders and disciplined a cadet. He would not succumb to these sorts of wishes had it been anybody else, and therefore, he should stand his ground and not treat this woman any differently to anyone else. He should keep things professional. He should not be weak. Levi was well aware of the dangerous ground he was walking on. Illyria was a firecracker at the best of times, tempestuous, and it would be quite likely that given a little leeway, she would only get worse. He had done his job. He had already gone above and beyond tonight, treating her wounds and ensuring she was safe. Staying with her should be out of the question, he had already done so much, more than what was necessary. 

Then there was the thought that he was allowing himself to get far too close to this woman, and that brought about a whole different array of problems for him...

  
He shouldn’t feel compelled to stay. But he did. 

  
He shouldn’t feel guilty. But he did.

  
He shouldn’t want to stay. But he did. 

  
It should be out of the question. But it wasn’t. 

  
She shouldn’t be different. But she was. 

  
He should keep things professional. But it was too late. 

  
Levi was torn. 

  
And while he fought with his extensive unrest, Illyria noticed his hesitance. She averted her gaze, shaking her head slightly. 

  
“Apologies, sir, I overstepped...” 

  
“No.” Levi responded without delay, her voice snapping him back to his senses, the words left his mouth before he even had time to think of them. 

  
“It’s fine.” He commented, placing the cups down on the bedside table. Illyria looked confusedly at him as he took a step closer. He held out his palm, indicating to the bed. 

  
“Get in.” Illyria automatically started moving, although slower than she would have liked due to the pain she was still in. She slipped under the covers, scooting over to give the captain room. She heard him let out a long sigh as he got onto the bed, her heart warming at his response. 

  
Levi rested his head against the headboard of the bed, half lying down and casually wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, the other resting across his abdomen. He would not get too comfortable here. He was silently questioning his own reaction. What on earth was he doing? His body had just sort of reacted on it’s own accord, he certainly did not agree to this. His brain was screaming at him right now. 

  
“Thank you.” Illyria whispered, lying on her side to face the dark haired man beside her. He glanced at her for a brief second before turning his head back to it’s original position. 

  
“Do not overthink this, Light. I’m leaving as soon as you fall asleep.” He spoke in a crisp manner, back to his usual distant self but Illyria just smiled.

  
“I know. But thank you anyway.” He glanced at her again, not quite knowing how to respond to that. She smiled at him softly, her hand reaching out to gently rest on his chest. Without thinking he gripped her wrist, bristling defensively at the contact but then paused. Illyria didn’t move, unsure of why she had reached out in the first place. She waited patiently, expecting Levi to throw her hand back at her. But he stopped, his grip loosening. He clicked his tongue. 

  
“Go to sleep, brat.” He chided, allowing her to rest her hand on his chest. Illyria closed her eyes immediately, smiling softly into the pillow. The soft crackling of the fire and gentle thrumming of Levi’s heart against her palm lulling her into a deep sleep. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**


	15. Chapter 15

Illyria cracked her eyes open, wincing slightly at the blinding sun that poured through the window. She felt exhausted. She had slept fine, but felt like she could sleep another good few hours. She raised her arm and flinched as a sharp pain spread all through her back, reminding her of yesterday’s onslaught. Groaning quietly to herself she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows, alarmed to find that the white bed sheet was coloured in blood. Her eyes widened and she jolted upright in horror, panic taking over. As her eyes cleared from sleep and she took in the disturbing sight before her, she heard the bedroom door open, her head turning to face her visitor. 

  
Levi entered the room and as soon as his gaze fell on Illyria, his eyes widened slightly. He took quick strides towards her, inciting more panic and fear in Illyria. She cleared her throat and attempted to move but he had already taken a hold of her arm, helping her out of the bed and on to her feet. 

  
“Levi I’m...” she was cut off by her captain spinning her around quickly, forcing her to face away from him as his expert hands worked the buttons of her shirt, quickly stripping the material from her body. 

  
“Are you alright?” his voice held a hint of concern for her wellbeing and she blinked, more than a little confused. 

  
“Yes sir, I’m fine. I’m sorry about...”

  
“You must have opened up your wounds in your sleep.” He quickly interjected, his hand now working on undoing the bandages, carefully pulling them from her frame. Illyria felt the wet bandages fall to the ground with a soft thud, and stood erect, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as she stood completely naked in the room. 

  
Levi, did not seem to be at all affected, eyes taking in her injuries. The angry looking lash across her right shoulder was seeping, fresh blood trickling from the wound. Dried blood covered a vast part of her back and shoulder area but most of the other wounds looked like they would heal quite well. He turned away, heading for an armoire that was just to the left, opening it up and pulling out a towel and dropped it on the bed, avoiding the bloody puddle. Illyria looked to what he had thrown but didn’t move, knowing if she turned around Levi would see _everything_. 

  
The captain reached into the drawer of his bedside table and dropped a bar of soap on to the towel. 

  
“Go and take a cold shower, clean yourself up. Be back on the bed in fifteen minutes so we can sort out your wounds.” He said, turning away from Illyria and leaving the bedroom. Illyria let out a sigh of relief, picking up the towel and soap and heading into the shower. 

  
She stood under the water, watching the blood tinted water at her feet swirl around before going down the drain. When the water ran clean she began washing down the rest of her body with the soap Levi had given her. She looked at the slit on the top of her right shoulder, wincing slightly from discomfort when she ran her soap covered hand carefully over it. Once she was satisfied, she stepped out of the shower and carefully dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her before heading back to Levi’s room. 

  
The captain entered the room with fresh bandages in hand, giving Illyria the once over and nodded towards the bed. 

  
“Lie down, take off the towel.” He ordered softly, turning to pick up the balm he had used on her last night. Illyria lay down on her front and then removed the towel, dropping it to the floor softly. She noticed the captain had changed the sheets. Levi sat next to her and began administering his treatment, carefully reapplying the goo to the wounds on her back. Once he was satisfied, he told her to sit up. She did as he asked, kneeling on the bed and he shifted behind her before he started to wrap the bandages around her body. Illyria licked her lips. 

  
“I’m sorry about your sheets, sir.” She whispered, turning her head a little to try and catch his eyes. Levi secured the last bandage, reaching for yet another fresh shirt and helping her into it. Illyria began buttoning up her shirt. 

  
“Forget about it. I’m sure it wasn’t intentional.” He replied, his voice lacking emotion as he moved from the bed, grabbing the rest of her clothes that had been discarded last night and dropping them next to her. Illyria quickly pulled on the clothes, noticing how her trousers were stained with blood and moved to follow Levi into the office. The captain went to his desk and sat down, eyes gazing over the stack of paperwork at his desk.

  
“You will need to clean, treat your wounds and reapply fresh bandages twice a day. If you make your way to the infirmary, Hanji will give you everything you need. Erwin has _kindly_ allowed you three days free of all duties while you heal. Then you will be on light duties for another week before resuming training.” He picked up his pen and started scribbling on a sheet of paper, not giving Illyria any acknowledgment. She frowned slightly, taken aback by his cold attitude to her this morning. 

  
“Is that all, sir?” she bit out, her voice a clear indication of her current annoyance. The captain looked at her, eyes as hard as ever, but his voice was softer, sending Illyria an array of mixed signals. 

  
“Yes Light, that’s all. Is there anything else you need to know?” he asked, seeming genuinely confused. She couldn’t believe he was giving her the cold shoulder again like this. She hadn’t expected him to go out of his way for her, to offer to help her treat her wounds or anything like that... but she had still expected _something_ from him. He had seemed so concerned about her last night, had taken measures to make sure she was safe and attended to, had tended to her injuries _personally_. And then he had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. Why was he acting so indifferent now? 

  
Illyria stared at him, and he stared right back. She had no idea what to say to that. Eventually he looked away, shifting in his chair as though he were uncomfortable and took a deep breath. 

  
“Dismissed, cadet.” He finished, focusing back on his paperwork. Illyria shook her head, completely flabbergasted by his cold demeanour and let out a snort of anger before she turned and stormed out of his office. 

  
She was filled with rage and hurt as she stalked down the halls on her way to the infirmary, barely biting back tears of anger. She was angry at Levi, at his coldness, his heartless dismissal. He had upset her by just being him, yet again. But she was also incredibly angry at herself. She was angry that a part of her had expected something more, expected him to treat her just a little bit softer, show his care just a touch. How could she have expected that from him? He was Captain Levi Ackerman. Humanities strongest soldier. He was unaffected by mostly everything, uncaring and hard. Why on earth would he treat _her_ any differently from any other cadet? So what if they had slept together, it was only one time, only a heat of the moment thing. It probably meant nothing to him. Less than nothing even, if his actions were anything to go by. 

  
She walked into the infirmary and sought out Hanji. The squad leader did not say much, she had obviously heard of the incident yesterday and when her eyes met Illyria’s, she indicated for the cadet to sit on the table.

  
“Let me have a look at you, take off your shirt.” She instructed calmly, washing her hands in a nearby sink and fetching the supplies she thought she may need. Illyria did as she was asked, flinching slightly when Hanji's cool hands touched her sensitive skin. Hanji hummed quietly. 

  
“Well, I’ve seen worse. Levi did a good job at tending to you it seems. It’s good to see he does actually pay attention sometimes...” she was mumbling to herself more than talking to Illyria so she stayed quiet, allowing Hanji to deal with her injuries. 

  
She worked silently on her wounds and when she was finished, she started putting together her treatment kit. She shoved a disgusting amount of bandages and several bottles of ointment into a bag and handed them to her.

  
“Do you know what you’re doing with this stuff?” her voice was professional, no hint of playfulness which made Illyria feel quite uncomfortable. 

  
“Yeah, I know...” Hanji gave a small nod, leaning over her desk as Illyria put her shirt back on, fingers quickly closing the buttons.

  
“They will need tending to twice a day... I suggest 8am and 8pm, who is going to help you?” she began jotting down some notes on a piece of paper, looking up at Illyria over her glasses. Illyria cleared her throat. 

  
“I’ll ask Historia.” She answered and Hanji wrote some more. She sighed as she straightened herself up. 

  
“I want to examine you in two days, to make sure you’re healing alright. I understand Erwin has given you three days off to recover, so rest. No cleaning, no lifting, no nothing. Any small move could tear you back open...” Illyria swallowed, feeling even more uncomfortable. Hanji shook her head, arms on her hips. She looked like a disappointed mother right now. 

  
“Why did you do it?” she asked, her voice almost a whisper, face void of any amusement. Illyria felt awful. She hadn’t spent much time with the squad leader, but she respected her nonetheless. She had gotten to know her very slightly whilst organising her office. She was always so upbeat, so excited about something or another, seeing this other side of her was unsettling. Seeing the disheartened expression on her face and knowing she was the cause of it, made her feel terrible. She was upset with her actions. She licked her lips to reply but Hanji was quicker, shaking her head as she looked away. 

  
“Well... like I said, twice a day. Shower first, keep the water cool for now, ointment to help with scaring and keep the wound moist, and bandages to prevent infection. Swing by around midday in two days time and I’ll look over you.” Illyria nodded and quickly made her leave, feeling even worse than what she did after leaving the captains room.

  
She pushed open the door to her bedroom to find Eren, Historia and a very anxious looking Sasha in her room. All eyes were turned to her, all of them immediately jumping to their feet and regarding Illyria with mixed emotions. Concern, sympathy, guilt... it was all present in their eyes. Historia stepped towards Illyria, her blonde hair swaying in her abrupt movements.

  
“Illyria... are you okay?” her voice was soft and sweet. Illyria, was not okay. She was being consumed by her emotions and wanted nothing more than to be left alone. But her friends’ pleading, concerned eyes helped to melt away her frosty exterior. She gave a small sigh. 

  
“I’m fine. I’m just tired...” she lied. Again. Sasha stepped forward, taking Illyria’s hand.

  
“Illyria I am so, _so_ sorry. I never even thought that...” 

  
“Forget it.” Illyria cut her off, shaking her head and offering a very forced smile. It was the best she could manage at the moment. Sasha looked like she was about ready to break down into tears. 

  
“I decided to do what I did, not you. But don’t think I’m going to bail you out again next time.” Sasha shook her head vigorously.

  
“No, no. I know. I really am sorry! How can I make it up to you?” Illyria chuckled then, giving a half hearted shrug. 

  
“I’m not sure yet, but don’t worry, I’ll let you know.” Sasha smiled, looking to Eren and nodding, seemingly satisfied that she had been forgiven. The brunette boy smiled and looked at the drained auburn haired woman, stepping towards her and wincing slightly when he saw the cut on her cheek. 

  
“Are you alright?” he asked, his question holding more authority than Historia’s attempt, voice stern, as if demanding the truth. Illyria nodded.

  
“I'll live. Obviously I hurt, and I’m so tired. But I’m alive.” Eren nodded, averting his gaze for a moment. 

  
“If there’s anything we can do. Just let us know, okay?” Illyria’s expression softened. She really did have some good friends here. It warmed her heart a little to know that they cared, especially when she had felt so unimportant just a few moments ago. But it didn’t extinguish the hurt within her completely. 

  
“I could use some unscented soap?” she teased, eyes taking on a hopeful expression and Eren smiled, a small chortle leaving his lips before he rolled his eyes. 

  
“I’ll see what I can do.” He replied as he and Sasha took their leave. Illyria turned to Historia and smiled, noticing how the blonde was still beside herself with worry. 

  
“Honestly, Historia, I’m fine.” The blonde frowned at her, fists clenching at her side.

  
“What the hell were you thinking? Sasha told us that she was the one who stole the bag, why did you lie and say it was you?” Illyria sighed, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. She really didn’t want to deal with Historia right now. She was a great girl, but Illyria was just not in the mood. 

  
“If the commander knew it was Sasha she would have been kicked out of the survey corps. It’s not like I expected this. Please just, I’m so tired... can we argue about this later?” Historia’s anger faded as she folded her arms across her chest, watching Illyria with attentive eyes. 

  
“Do you need anything?” she asked, though she still sounded pissed. Illyria smiled, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of the blonde at the moment. 

  
“I need someone to help me with my wounds twice a day?” she tried, smiling cheekily at her friend. Historia rolled her eyes. 

  
“Well, I know that much... _obviously_ I’ll help you. But I mean right now? Do you need anything right now?” Illyria shook her head and lay on her side on the bed, facing Historia. 

  
“I just want to rest.” Historia nodded, her arms unfolding as she headed to the door. 

  
“I was really worried about you, Illyria. That was... horrible. Next time Sasha screws up, you had better let her ass get kicked out.” And with that she left. Illyria blinked, incredibly surprised by Historia’s lack of compassion towards the crazy potato-loving girl. Historia was always so sweet, so kind and generous. She wouldn’t hurt anyone. To hear such harsh words come from her mouth was a shock. 

  
Still Illyria didn’t care right now, she just wanted to rest. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo**


End file.
